Une dure Histoir
by nahi
Summary: OHayo c'est juste pour vous dire que le 18ieme chapitre estla
1. Mauvais cauchemars

Mot de Nahi : Et voilà .. Je suis de retour..je sais que sa la prit du temps mais bon... et en passant Naraku est un Hanyo car onigumo est un humain et Naraku est fait à partir d'onigumo  
  
Aa eeee. oui ! Les *** serve à dire que quelqu'un pense  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha est fait par Rumiko Takahashi CHAPITRE 1 Mauvais Cauchemars  
  
Le soleil posait ses premiers rayons sur la ville de Tokyo. La ville commençait à peine à se réveiller et à s'agiter. Dans le temple Higurashi une sonnerie désagréable sonnait depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Une jeune fille, assise dans son lit, regardait son réveil matin faire un tapage infernal, sans ce résigner à l'éteindre.  
  
La lumière matinal se faufilait entre les stores de sa fenêtres pour dessiner d'innombrables ombres sur les murs de sa chambre. Ses petites ombres qui ne ressemblaient à rien la rendait nostalgique et la douleur aiguë qui trônait dans son corps lui rappelait ses lugubres cauchemars qu'elle voudrait temps oublier. Ces mauvais rêves qui l'avaient réveillée, non, ce n'étaient pas des chimères mais des souvenirs, de sombres souvenirs.  
  
Il y a trois semaines de ca, la catastrophe était arrivée, elle s'en souvenait comme si cela avait eu lieu la veille. Elle se souvenait du soleil sanglant qui s'était levé ce matin là. Inuyasha avait flairé l'odeur de Naraku. Alors, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha et elle, avaient traqué cet infâme Hanyo et l'avaient trouvé. Le combat avait été long et ardu et durant le brin d'infinité que cela avait duré Naraku avait eu le dessus sur la petite troupe. Kagome fut gravement blessée au bras gauche et au dos. Quant à Sango elle avait perdu momentanément conscience, du au choc terrible qu'elle avait subit. Naraku l'avait projeté, à plusieurs mètres dans les airs et la jeune femme arriva sur le sol avec un grand fracas.  
  
Kagome se souvenait encore des paroles du inuhanyo.... .. .  
  
- MMMIIIIRROOOOKUUUUU.... . .. ..Ramène Sango et KAGOME et soigne-les. C'est ce qu'Inuyasha avait dit .. .. ...du moins en gros.  
  
Durant ce brin d'inattention qu'avait prit le inuhanyo pour parler Naraku lui affligea un coup ''fatal'' à la tête. Kagome, Sango, Shippo et Miroku qui se trouvait sur le dos de Kirara avaient vu la tragique scène. Inuyasha tomba dans le vide puis il eut une étrange explosion venue de nul part. L'explosion souleva une masse de poussière qui empêchait de voir ce qui se passait. Après que le nuage de poussière soit retombé, il n'y avait plus une trace du inuhanyo et de Naraku, plus une trace sauf une énorme mare de sang.  
  
Sango, Miroku et Shippo avaient ramené, de force, Kagome qui insistait, malgré son piteux état, pour retrouver Inuyasha. Rendu au village Kaede affirma que les plais de la jeune fille du futur était trop profonde pour qu'elle puisse les guérir et que Kagome devrait retourner dans son monde pour ce faire soigner, et y rester quelques semaines pour ce changer les idées. C'est ce qu'elle fit, à contre c?ur.  
  
Le cadran affichait maintenant 7h :00 - Je devrais me préparer pour aller à l'école ou sinon il va m'attendre ! Poussa Kagome d'une voie morne en fermant son réveil qui fessait un de ces boucan.  
  
La jeune fille prit son uniforme et le revêtit, puis lentement elle fit son lit et se brossa les cheveux. Un cri émit d'une voie familière la força à quitter ses pensés mélancoliques.  
  
- KAGOMEEEEE ! ! ! ! Répéta pour au moins la troisième fois la voie.  
  
- Nani MAMA ? Cria Kagome qui avait enfin décidé de s'activer un peu.  
  
- Hojo Kun est LÀ ! ! Expliqua Mama.  
  
*** Hojo-kun.. .. .. il est venu ? !! À cette pensé le visage de l'adolescente s'illumina et elle partit en trombe vers la porte d'entré.  
  
- AH ! Kagome tu es enfin levé, j'avais peur que tu sois encore mala.. .. .. ! Hojo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kagome l'avait déjà enlacer.  
  
- .. . .. .. Tien Kagome, voilà ton sac à dos et une boîte à repas ! Dit Mama avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Je vais les prendre ! Déclara aussitôt l'élève de classe B.  
  
- Mais Hojo-kun je suis capable de les transportés ! S'enquit la jeune fille  
  
- Je sais mais.. .. .. .. .. les blessures, que tu t'es faite en tombant dans le puits ne son pas encore totalement guéris. Hojo prit alors le sac et la boîte et parti en direction de l'école.  
  
****.. .. .. Je ne le crois pas.. . .. il croit vraiment à cette explication.. .. .. . eeeeeeeeeeee... . .. mais il est déjà loin ! AAAAAH ! HOJO_KUN ATTEND MMMMMMMOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Cria l'ancienne Miko.  
  
Arriver à l'école Kagome croisa, comme à l'habitude, ses trois amies, depuis quel était revenue tout avait reprit son cour normale, mais avec quelques petites différences. Donc le fait que Kagome avait maintenant en haut de la note de passage en math.  
  
- Ohayo Kagome, Hojo-kun ! Poussèrent en c?ur les 3 adolescentes.  
  
- Ohayo tout le monde ! Dirent sémantiquement le jeune homme et la jeune fille à qui les salutations avaient été adressées.  
  
La music fatidique du début des cours résonna et tout le monde se dirigea d'un pas systématique vers son local.  
  
*** Et voilà .. .. .. .. encore des maths. .. .. ! Pensa Kagome, un peut énerver d'avoir encore et toujours des math, sa note avait peut-être augmenter mais elle n'aimait pas pour autant les maths. Après de longues et pénibles heures de math et d'anglais la cloche, temps attendue, pour annoncer l'heure du repas sonna. Au son délivrant de la cloche une multitude d'adolescents se précipitèrent vers la sortie la plus proche. Dans la classe il restait encore Kagome et ses trois acolytes qui parlaient paisiblement pendant que Kagome rangeait ses dernières fournitures scolaire dans son sac.  
  
- Eeeee... .. . Kagome... .. . Sa va faire bientôt 1 mois que tu sors avec Hojo n'est-ce pas ? ? ? Questionna l'une d'elle.  
  
- Hai ! Acquiesça Kagome avec un grand sourire qui cachait une certaine tristesse.  
  
- AH ! Oui C'est vrai Hojo doit nous attendre pour manger puisqu'il a ton dîner Kagome ! Enrichit une autre.  
  
Comme prévue Hojo les attendaient et donna le dîner à ca belle en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres ! Le dîner se passa sans encombre et ensuite les cours reprirent, pour le plus grand malheur des élèves. À la fin des cours, Hojo attendait Kagome à la grille de l'école comme il le fessait depuis un mois. À l'approche de Kagome il étendit les bras et la jeune fille si faufila automatiquement Comme elle aimait la douce chaleur que son corps dégageait contre le sien. Puis doucement elle leva la tête pour partager un long et passionner baiser avec son amoureux. Ensuite Hojo lui proposa de la raccompagniez chez elle comme à l'habitude.  
  
Kagome détestait retourner chez elle, elle détestait cela car elle devait passer devant le puits dévoreur d'os qui réveillait les souffrances de son âme. Cela fessait 1 mois et demi qu'elle était dans son époque. Après qu'elle soit revenue chez elle, aller à l'hôpital pour ses atroces blessures et qu'elle eut reçu son congé de l'hôpital, elle avait essayer de retourner dans l'époque Sengoku. Elle avait essayer à mainte reprise mais pourtant elle n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir le passage et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ses compagnons lui manquaient temps.. .. .. et de plus elle avait encore les Shikon no kakera en sa possession, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas y retourner. Bref après deux semaine de tentative infructueuse pour retourner dans l'air Sengoku, Kagome accepta de sortir avec Hojo. Il fallait bien qu'elle l'accepte, plus jamais elle ne verrait Inuyasha et de plus c'était tellement plus facile a surmonter cette horrible douleur en se laissant réconforter pas la chaleur d'un être qui nous aime temps.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Pendant ce temps à l'époque Sengoku, dans le village d'Edo trois personnes se reposaient dans la cabane de Kaede après des recherche ardues.  
  
- Vous croyez que Kagome est encore en vie et qu'elle va revenir ! Questionna un petit kitstune très inquiet.  
  
- Voyons Shippo c'est sur.. .. .. Kagome-chan est un femme forte et loyal .. .. .. elle reviendra ! Dit un houshi donc ses propres parole lui sonnait faux à l'oreille.  
  
- .. .. .. .. .. Et dirent qu'on n'a pas encore trouver une trace d'Inuyasha.. ...! Soupira la taijya.  
  
Cela fessait 1 mois et demi que Sango, Miroku et Shippo cherchaient Inuyasha partout : dans les moindres forêts, dans les moindres champs et ils étaient même allez jusqu'au montagne de Kouga pour le trouver. Mais par malheur ils n'avaient pas trouver une trace du inuhanyo.  
  
Une personne pouvait apercevoir le village d'Edo, ce village qu'il avait cherché si longtemps pour informer la petite troupe d'une chose extrêmement importante. Il marchait d'un pas rapide vers la cabane de Kaede et tout le monde reculait, ce cachait à sa simple vue.  
  
- Eillle VOUS J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE À VOUS APRENDRES .. .. .. ! Cria-t-il en passant la porte de la maison ou ce trouvait nos compagnons.  
  
*-*-*_*_*_*_*  
  
Et voilà... une autre Histoire .. .. .. d'accord d'accord j'avoue que le début roche comparer à ce que j'ai déjà fait mais bon.. .. .. -_-  
  
J'espère que ce fic va vous plaire ( surtout à Lyla-chan , Molima-chan et Inu-kami-sama)  
  
Et je vous met au défi de trouver qui est la personne . .. .. ( si j'ai bcq de review la suite arrivera très vite ^^ c'est une promesse) 


	2. Dure réalité

Mot de Nahi : .. .. .. ..moi qui croyait que le début allait rocher et que personne n'allait l'aimer .. .. .. ..enfin ca ma fait un bonheur immense de recevoir tout se review et c e-mail j'vou jure. Bref allons i pour le prochain chapitre ^^.  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha appartient à Rumiko Takahashi le 9ieme volume est sorti en France et que si i sort pas bientôt au Québec bien je c pas ce que je fais è_é.  
  
Dure réalité  
  
Le soleil avait dépasser son zénith depuis déjà quelques heures. Depuis plusieurs semaines le temps avait commencer à se rafraîchir. L'air froid et sec donnait peu à peu de nouvelle couleur aux feuilles des arbres.  
  
Dans le village d'Edo, plus précisément dans la demeure de Kaede, un homme pouvait sentir sur lui des regards intrigués. Sa Longue chevelure d'encre, ses yeux de couleur terre qui reflétaient un immense vide, son air glacial et son amure de ningen, troublait les personnes qui étaient assis devant lui.  
  
- VOUS EN FAITE UNE TÊTE ! ! ! ? ET DIRE QUE J'SUIS JUSTE LÀ POUR VOUS ANNOCER QUELQUES CHOSES.  
  
- . .. .. I.. .. . .. INUYASHAAAAAAAAA ! Cria aussitôt le petit Kitstune en ce lançant dans les bras du jeune homme, qui ne broncha pas.  
  
- Inu.. .. .. Inuya .. . .. Inuyasha .. .. .. C'est bien toi ! Demanda Sango d'une voie fébrile.  
  
Le jeune home ne bougea toujours pas, mais il dévia son regard sur la tayjia. Il restait insensible, impassible devant l'émotion de ses camarades  
  
- Oh.. .. .. Inuyasha ! Sango fondit en larme et alla cacher son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne réagit toujours pas, gardant son air froid.  
  
- Alors.. .. .. qua tu de Si important à nous dire Inuyasha ! Dit Miroku avec un grand sourire de soulagement qui se changea vite en un air perplexe devant l'insensibilité de son ami.  
  
Alors l'homme à la chevelure noir descendit son regard vers Sango et Shippo et il dit, sur un ton froid : - JE SUIS VENU VOUS DIRE .. .. . .. .. De ne pas me faire de tombe car je ne suis pas mort ! ! ! ! ! Pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots un doux sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et quelques larmes se blottir aux coins de ses yeux. Il passa doucement ses bras autour De la tueuse de youkai et du Kitstune.  
  
- Vous m'avez manqué ! ! ! Fini par dire Inuyasha.  
  
Une fois que l'étreinte fut finie, le hanyo s'avança vers Miroku en souriant.  
  
- Tu es toujours si étrange le jour ou la lune est absente Inuyasha ! Dit Miroku en prenant le hanyo dans ses bras, qui se laissa faire.  
  
Une fois les émotions passées Shippo finie par quémandé une explication sur le fait qu'Inuyasha portait une armure de ningen. Alors le hanyo prit le baluchon qu'il avait sur son épaule et en sorti un ta de tissus rouges.  
  
- Mon habit est en lambeaux et je ne suis pas très bon en couture et .. .. .. .. ceux qui mon recueillie non plus è_é ! Avoua-t-il un peu énervé.  
  
- Donne moi le, je vais l'arranger ! Ricana Sango en prenant le kimono des mains du inuhanyo.  
  
- Ceux qui ton recueilli ! S'enquit Shippo.  
  
- C'est vrai ça Inuyasha, où étais-tu durant tout ce temps, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? ! ! S'enquit à son tour moine.  
  
- Dans un petit village au Sud.. .. .. .. il mon trouver inconscient dans une forêt et mon ramener à leur village pour me soigner et en échange j'ai du tuer tout les youkai des alentour, pour qu'il cesse de ce faire attaquer.. .. .. .. .Enfin sais ce que je me souviens.. .. .. .. PARCE QUE quand je me suis réveiller j'avais un fichu mal de crâne ! Avoua-t-il.  
  
- OOOOOHHhh ! Alors Inuyasha-sama est rendue charitable ! S'exclama Miroku.  
  
- Kerps Tai toi.. .. .. Si tu crois que j'aide les gens ... .. .. j'ai fait ca juste pour payer ma dette ! Répliqua automatiquement le hanyo.  
  
- Ah bon. .. .. Du moins sa fait plaisir de voir que tu n'a pas changer ! Dit Miroku avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Changer .. .. .. ?! Murmura le hanyo. Miroku se trompait, il avait belle et bien changer,mais Inuyasha n'osait pas le lui dire. Il avait tellement changer durent ces longues semaines séparer de ses amis. Son c?ur s'était durci et refroidie sans la présence des sourires Kagome pour le réchauffer. ***Kagome. .. .. où est-elle ** pensant subitement le hanyo. Il parcourut la sale du regard sans voir aucune trace de la jeune miko.  
  
- Où est Kagome ? ? ? Demanda Inuyasha un peut inquiet.  
  
- Eee.. .. .. .. .. .. Elle est partie.. .. .. .. d .. .. dans son monde pour se faire soigner et.. .. .. de puis on ne la pas revue ! Réussi à prononcer Miroku.  
  
- NANI, C'EST UNE FRACE ! ! S'emporta aussitôt l'hanyo  
  
- IIE Inuyasha .. .. .. c'est .. .. .. C'est vrai ! ! ! ! Dit Shippo les yeux remplis de larmes.  
  
Inuyasha ce leva brusquement et parti en direction de la sombre forêt qui portait son nom.  
  
- Où vas-tu Inuyasha ! S'empressa de demander Sango.  
  
- Je vais voir Kagome dans son monde ! Répliqua-t-il en courant au plus vite que sa forme humaine lui permettait.  
  
** Tu es mieux de ne pas être morte Kagome, car moi je ne suis rester en vie. Je suis rester envie seulement et uniquement pour toi. Seulement pour revoir ton sourire, pour sentir ta si bonne odeur ne serai ce qu'une dernière fois et aussi pour veiller sur toi. J'ai fouiller ma mémoire et me suis forcer à me souvenir de tout seulement pour te retrouver. Alors tu es mieux d'être encore en vie ***  
  
Arriver au puits Inuyasha y sauta à toute vitesse, puis arriver dans l'époque de Kagome il grimpa l'échelle avec empressement pour finalement assister à une scène que jamais il n'aurait pu penser voir.  
  
Kagome était là, sa douce Kagome qu'il avait tant chercher. Mais pour son grand malheur, elle était dans les bras d'un homme et l'embrassait fougueusement. Inuyasha resta figé, son c?ur lui fessait mal comme si quelqu'un s'amuserait à le transpercé d'aiguilles. *** Ce n'est pas vrai ce n'est qu'un autre de mes cauchemars ** pensa le jeune homme à la chevelure noire. Inuyasha entendu l'homme murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de Kagome et puis il le vue s'en aller. Finalement Kagome se dirigea vers sa maison sans même avoir aperçu Inuyasha.  
  
- Kagome... .. .. .pourquoi. .. ! ? ? Murmura le hanyo.  
  
Soudainement la jeune fille se retourna et aperçue l'homme à la chevelure de charbon. Au début elle semblait terrifier, mais rapidement sa peur se changea en curiosité. Elle avança avec précaution vers le garçon qui se tenait accroupie sur les marches de la petite cabane ou se trouvait le puits. Son regard était empli de tristesse comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Du bout des doigts elle frôla le visage du hanyo comme pour vérifier si était bien réel.  
  
- Inu.. .. .. .. Inuyasha .. .. .. .. . .. co.. .. .. comment .. .. tu . .. . .. tu es .. .. en vie ! ! ? ? L'adolescente partie en pleure et ce jeta dans les bras du hanyo qui eu un air de d'égout instantané. Il la repoussa en lui jetant un regard qui portait une profonde tristesse mélanger a de la colère.  
  
- Inuyasha pourquoi ? Demanda Kagome perplexe.  
  
- Je l'ai entendue te dire je t'aime .. .. .. .. et je t'ai entendu lui dire que.. .. .. .. ! ! ! ! Gronda le hanyo  
  
- M .. .. .. . mais .. .. Inuyasha ce n'est pas .. .. .. ! Bredouilla l'adolescente ébranler.  
  
- Kerps Je ne suis pas dupe Kagome .. .. .. .. JE VOIS BIEN QUE CE QUE TU M'AVAIT DIT LA VEILLE N'ÉTAIT PAS VRAIS.. .. .. .. TU À ROMPUE NOTRE PROMESSE ! ! ! ! Inuyasha regarda une dernière fois la miko avec m'éprit puis sauta dans le puits.  
  
- INUYASHAAAAAAA. .. .. .. .. ! Cria la jeune fille de toutes ses forces en s'effondrant sur les marches de la petit cabane. Kagome pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. L'être qu'elle aimait et chérissait plus que tout n'était pas mort, mais il l'avait vue dans les bras d'un autre, donnant cet amour qui aurait n'être que pour lui à un autre. Et jamais elle ne pourrait s'expliquer auprès de lui car elle ne pouvait voyager à travers le puits - Je .. .. .. n.. .. .. ne .. .. ..t'ai jamais.. .. .. oublier.. ... .. Inu.. .. .. yasha.. .. .. au.. .. non .. .. pas.. .. . une.. .. fois .. .. .. je.. .. .. t'ai.. .. .. .. oublier.. .. .. mon .. .. .. .. mon .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .amour.. .. .. .. non .. .. pas une fois.. .. ! Sanglota-t-elle.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Mot de Nahi : Bonjour alors comment trouver vous ce petit chapitre ne ? ? ? ? Moi je le trouve plutôt méchant a souhait .. .. .. enfin bref pour ceux qui on trouver ca cruel je veux juste vous dire que ce n'est que le début et que ca va devenir pire.. .. .. enfin pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris Kagome et Inuyasha s'avait avouer leur amour ^^  
  
Mais bon la chicane est bien pongner en ce moment bref on va voir dans le prochain chapitre ce qui va ce passer.  
  
MERCI À  
  
Pookie-chan (désoler si c mal écrit ) : Merci beaucoup pour ton review et en passant ta fic est très bonne ^^  
  
Molima-chan : J'espère que ce chapitre ta plus même si il est un eu sadique ^^  
  
Lulu-chan : Jsuis contente que ma fic te plait et merci de m'avoir envoyer un reveiw j'adore savoir quand j'ai des new lecture sa me fait un très grand plaisir ^^  
  
Lyla-chan : Merci ton reveiw ma fait un très grand plaisir et je suis contente de savoir que mes fics de plaise temps  
  
Inu-kami-sama : T pas lu ma fic toi .è_é en plus c toi qui en a demander une sur Hojo gre . lol non c pour rireet accroche toi pour ta fic j'ai hâte de voir ta sublime et extrêmement belle suite ^^ jsuis au Ange moi quand jli une de t fics  
  
Yume-chan : Allo merci bcp pour ton reveiw c vraimnet sympa touka jespère que je chapitre va être a la hauteur pour le temps que ta attendue. ^^ ( UN REVIEWS SVP) 


	3. Je t'est dit que

Mot de Nahi : OHEY OHEY CECI EST TRÈS IMPORTANT .. .. .. dans le premier chapitre, dans les premiers paragraphe il manque un mot . .. .. . (et oui -_-) il manque un PLUS avant le trois semaine et j'en suis désoler et aussi dans le 2ieme chapitre il manque plein de DE ou de DU ou de LE et je m'en excuse Bref je me tais et vous laisse à votre lecture ^^  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas, il est à Rumiko Takahashi (vous savez j'écris son nom de mémoire depuis longtemps ^^) - Rapport ???? ( OUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN...j'veu le 9ieme livre . il est pas arriver à ma librairie snif snif snif )  
  
CHAPITRE 3 Je t'ai dit que .. .. .  
  
Une forte bourrasque glaciale soufflait faisant danser les feuilles multicolores. Elles virevoltaient avec grâce et douceur dans tous les sens, avec leurs compères. Mais, elles finissaient toujours par toucher le sol froid et sombre de l'automne. L'automne, cette saison à la fois si belle et lugubre. Accoté dans le haut d'un arbre, bien assis sur une branche, un jeune homme regardait ce paysage désolant d'arbres morts. Même si cette vue n'était guère enchanteresse, il ne pouvait détacher son regard, car cela semblait si bien concorder avec ce que ressentait son âme meurtrie.  
  
** Oh ! Kagome pourquoi nous nous avions pourtant promis... .. .. .. .. J'ai tuer des hordes de youkai, j'ai résister à la mort et j'ai retrouver ma mémoire, tout ca que pour toi .. .. .. .. mais .. .. .. toi .. .. .. tu m'as oublié bien vite Kagome ** Les yeux noire du hanyo était bordé de larmes de colère et de mélancolie.  
  
- OEI INUYASHA ! Sango se trouvait au bas de l'arbre et agitait un bras pour faire signe au jeune homme de descendre. Péniblement et à contre c?ur, Inuyasha se leva et sauta de sa branche. Rendu au sol, Sango lui tendue un petit paquet rouge. Inuyasha le prit des mains de la tayjia et lui fit un sourire forcé.  
  
- Ça ne va pas Inuyasha .. .. .. Kagome n'est pas avec toi .. .. .. .. Elle va bien ? ? ? S'enquit la jeune femme.  
  
- Kerps.. .. .. Kagome va très bien .. .. .. ! ! ! Grogna le hanyo en déviant son regard vers le sol terne de l'automne.  
  
- D'accord Inuyasha.. .. .. Enfin si tu veux en parler tu viendras me voir ! Sango déposa sa main sur l'épaule du hanyo, puis repartie vers le village.  
  
- OUIAS ouias ! ! ! ! En un bon Inuyasha retourna sur sa branche et se laissa aller à ses pensées amères.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Le temps passait, chaque minute étant plus douloureuse que l'antécédente. Ses souvenirs si déchirant la hantaient et la forçaient à versé toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette si pénible scène ne s'aurait jamais passé, si elle n'aurait guère accepter ce brin de réconforte que lui offrait l'amour de cet homme. Rien de cela ne s'aurait produit.  
  
Elle s'avait qu'elle ne devait pas oublier Inuyasha, mais hélas cela était si dur, car chaque chose qui lui rappelait son amour disparu lui fendait le c?ur un peu plus. Et Hojo avec sa tendresse et sa chaleur, lui tendait des bras si réconfortant pour apaiser ses pleure incessant. Elle se souvenait encore du commencement de cette histoire où elle se trouvait à être la victime chambarder entre deux c?urs. Un soir après les cours elle s'était rendue au parc pour verser toutes ses larmes, loin des regards de sa famille. Et comme par magie Hojo avait apparu pour la consoler de ses meurt. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras et comme par enchantement il avait dit les mots clé. - Tu sais .. .. .. si tu à de la peine tu peut venir me voir Kagome .. .. .. je serait toujours la pour toi car tu vois .. .. .. je t'aime Kagome ! Ses mots qu'Hojo avait prononcer avait sommer la confusion dans son c?ur. Alors peu à peu, après être convaincue de ne plus jamais pouvoir retourner dans l'air Sengoku et qu'Inuyasha ne reviendrai pas, elle décida de se laisser charmée et réconforter par Hojo.  
  
*** je ne pourrais jamais revoir Inuyasha ni m'expliquer à lui car le passage est.. .. .. .. .. .. .. LE PASSAGE .. .. .. .. il doit être ouvert si Inuyasha à pu passer de se côté !! *** Kagome se releva en un bond, essuya ses yeux boursoufler de larmes et se précipita vers le puits. À pied joint elle sauta dans le puits et alors le miracle se produisit, elle changea d'époque. Aussitôt elle se dirigea vers le village.  
  
/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Sango, arriver au village entra dans la maison de Kaede. Aussitôt elle fut assailli de questions.  
  
- Où est Kagome ? ? Demanda Shippo, un peu trop joyeux.  
  
- Comment va-t-elle ! Renchérit Miroku.  
  
- Et... .. .. bien elle va bien .. .. .. mais .. .. .. elle est restée dans son monde ! Fini par dire Sango le regard un peu triste. Au même moment une femme à la chevelure de nuit entra, ce qui provoqua un de ces boucans.  
  
- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! ! ! Cria le jeune renard youkai en ce jetant dans les bras de la miko.  
  
- Kagome-chan tu es là ! Dit Sango en serrant la jeune fille du futur dans ses bras.  
  
- Kagome-sama ^-^ .. .. .. je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien ! Dit Miroku avec un grand sourire, tout en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
- BAFFFF! - Miroku.. .. .. moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir .. .. .. mais ne t'avise plus de laisser tes mains traîner! Averti Kagome un peu fâcher.  
  
- .. .. .. .. Où est Inuyasha .. .. .. ! Demanda la miko soudainement l'air inquiète.  
  
- Dans son arbre habituel du village ! Déclara Shippo intrigué.  
  
- Arigato-gozaimassu Shippo-chan .. .. .. je vais le voir et je reviens ... .. .. .d'accord ne ? ! ! ! La jeune fille tourna les talons et partie en direction de l'arbre.  
  
Kagome aperçue vite, le jeune homme au Haori rouge. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même sur la même branche qua l'habitude. À l'approchement de Kagome, il se retourna des flammes brûlant dans son regard.  
  
- Qu'est que tu fais ici ? ? ? CE N'EST PAS ASSEZ QUE TU SOIS REVENUE DANS CETTE ÉPOQUE, IL FAUT AUSSI QUE TU VIENNES ME NARGUER ICI ! ! ! Grogna dangereusement le hanyo.  
  
- Inuyasha ce n'est pas ce que tu crois .. .. .. .. ! Tenta d'expliquer Kagome qui fut vite interrompue par la colère d'Inuyasha.  
  
- KERPS .. .. .. JE NE SUIS PAS DUPE KAGOME JE T'ES VU AVEC LUI ! Grogna-t-il de plus belle un soupçon de rouge dans les yeux.  
  
- Écoute.. .. .. JE T'AI DIT QUE CE N'ÉTAIT PAS CE QUE TU CROYAIS.. .. .. ! Cria Kagome, ce qui fut figer le hanyo. Alors elle prit l'opportunité pour lui expliquer.  
  
- Je.. .. .. je croyais que tu était mort .. .. .. et .. .. je ne s'avais pas .. .. .. c'était si difficile pour moi et.. .. .. ! Kagome nu pas le temps de finir qu'elle fut encore interrompue.  
  
- KERPS .. .. .. .Pour une personne qui a souffère, tu as l'air de t'être bien remit .. .. .. .. et arrête de me faire ton petite numéro de je fait pitié, tu n'es qu'une.. Une .. OYKOUMA (Bicth ). Cria de toute ses force Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome avait le regard plein d'eau, mais pourtant elle ne détachait pas son regard d'Inuyasha.  
  
- J'était venue juste pour te dire que je t'aimait encore et que si tu aurais voulu me pardonner .. .. .. je serais revenue . .. . .. .. je serais revenue parce que je ne t'ai j'aimais oublier .. .. .. pas un jour sans penser à toi .. .. .. sans versé une larmes pour toi .. .. .. .. .. mais je vois bien que .. .. .. .. tu ne pourras pas me pardonner et que ma présence te fait du mal alors.. .. .. .. . .. .. je te laisse les Shikon no kakera.. . .. ..et je ne reviendrais pas ! Kagome dit ce long texte sans versé une larme, car elle n'en n'était plus capable, elle avait temps pleurés que plus une larme ne pouvait couler le long de sa joue. Elle donna les morceaux du Shikon no kakera au inuhanyo qui ne pouvait plus bouger temps il avait été surpris, puis elle partie à la course vers le puits.  
  
- A.. .. ..ttend .. Ka .. .. ..go . me ! Murmura le hanyo , mais il était trop tard , elle était déjà loin très loin.  
  
- Inuyasha ! Appela quelqu'un.  
  
- Nani ! Demanda-t-il sur un ton de chien battu.  
  
- Tu devrais la rattraper, tu ne crois pas ! Renchérit la personne!  
  
- Oui mais je l'est tellement blessé Sango ! Ajouta-t-il  
  
- Justement court après elle pour t'excuser ! Proposa Sango, aussitôt qu'elle avait fini cette phrase le hanyo partit à la course vers le puits dans l'intention de rattraper Kagome.  
  
/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/ Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini .. .. .. Comment va réagir Kagome ???? Aller s'avoir va-t-elle le reviré de bord comme il la fait ???  
  
Bref Merci à :  
  
Yume-chan : Merci pour le compliment et Hojo tu va voi rje lui réserve un pti quelque choses .. .. .. et c dull pcq le 9ieme il est pas sorti par chez nous,  
  
Molima-chan : Merci pour le reveiw ca me fait toujours plaisir . .. .. touka j'espère que tu a pas trouver sa trop triste (je c jsuis sadique et ta fic.. .. .. c quand tu va la mettre sur le net .. . j'ai hate moi )  
  
Lyla-chan : C PAS VRAI TON ORDI EST FOUTU SNIIIIIIFFFFFFFFF alors c qui qui va menvoyer des reveiw full comic -___- touka j'èspère que ce chapitre va t'avoir plus et merci pour le reveiw t toujours aussi gentille lol  
  
Inu-kami-sama : C sur que tu es pardonner et ne plus tu ma écrit un long reveiw ji hate de s'avoi rc qui le mechant de ton histoire touka à la prochaine ^^  
  
Si j'ai des reviews la suite ne t'ardera pas  
  
P-s Je vous aime tou ceux qui mon envoyer des review arigato-gozaimassu pcq des fois je décourage un pti peu alors ARIGATO 


	4. lâchemoi!

Mot de Nahi : Bon voilà puisque je suis démoraliser à fond se chapitre va être sadique a fond (ceux qu'ils veulent s'avoir la raison et bien c parce que j'ai coulé mes math 436) ..Question comme ca Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je fase foutre un racler a Hojo ???? il a rien fait.a apart aimer Kagome .enfin avant ce chapitre ^^ (rire sadique)  
  
Yume-chan : Enfin une personne qui à découver qu'Inuyasha était humain en plein jour ... .. .. . Je croyais que personne n'allait s'en rendre conte . Bref vous allez s'avoir pour quoi .. .. .. .. un jour.  
  
Disclamer : J'ai le 9ieme livre d'Inuyasha et... .. . .. .. Inuyasha appartient à Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : Lâche-moi  
  
L'automne, cette saison qui ajoute de la vie par ses couleurs flamboyante et artiste nos âmes quand il emporte avec lui cet espoir de couleur dans le ciel gris de la peine.  
  
Inuyasha courait au plus vite que sa capacité humaine lui permettait, il se précipita dans le puits et de l'autre côté il grimpa les barreaux 4 par 4. Arriver de l'autre côté il n'avait pas une trace de Kagome et puisqu'il était un humain il ne pouvait pas flairer son odeur. Il courut jusqu'à la maison de Kagome et y entra, il n'y voit personne sauf Sota.  
  
- EYH Gamin où est ta s?ur ! Quémanda Inuyasha.  
  
- T'es qui toi ? Demanda l'enfant en reculant.  
  
- C'est moi Inuyasha, alors où est ta s?ur ! S'impatienta l'hanyo.  
  
- .. .. .. .. Pas vrai.. .. .. T'as pas d'oreilles et .. .. .. ! Chigna* Sota.  
  
Inuyasha agrippa le petit garçon par le collet pour être sur qu'il ne sauve pas et grogna avec une impatience agacé : - Je suis sous ma forme humaine .. .. .. .. ALORS dit moi OÙ est Kagome!  
  
- Au.. .. .. Re .. .. ..Rejoindre Hojo au .. .. .. parc ! Bredouilla Sota mort de peur.  
  
- HOJO ? ! ! .. .. .. Emmène-moi là bas ! Dit sèchement Inuyasha en prenant précaution de ne pas desserrer les dents, pour ne pas hurler de rage.  
  
- Mais t'est pas capable d'y aller tout seul ! Demanda Sota un peu suspicieux de la véritable identité de l'homme à la chevelure charbon qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
- Je.. .. .. T'ES DIT QUE JE SUIS SOUS MA FORME HUMAINE.. .. .. ALORS JE NE PEUT PAS SENTIR TA S?UR COMME L'AUTRE FOIS.. .. .. TU VOIS ? ! ! Inuyasha était fou d'inquiétude et de rage et c'est pour cela qu'il s'emportait contre le pauvre petit Sota.  
  
- Ha.. .. .. HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiii .. .. ..su. .. .. suis .. .. . moiiiii! Sota pari à la course vers le parc.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Les rayons du soleil se dérobaient laissant ainsi les chaînes de l'obscurité étendre leurs pouvoirs. Assise sur l'une des balançoires du terrain de jeu, une jeune fille remuait le sol du bout des pieds pour faire passer le temps qui semblait ralentir uniquement pour qu'elle souffre d'avantage. Un homme arriva à la course dans sa direction et alla s'accroupir à ses côtés.  
  
- Tu m'as appelé.. .. .. j'ai fais au plus vite .. .. .. Tu vas bien ? demanda, d'un ton inquiet, l'homme à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore détaché son regard du sol froid et terne. Péniblement, elle se leva et fébrilement elle monta son regard triste et rougie par les larmes vers celui du jeune homme. Hojo ne put retenir un oh ! d'exclamation. Alors Kagome se jeta en pleure dans ses bras.  
  
- Qu'est que tu as Kagome ? Demanda Hojo en la secouant doucement.  
  
- Je.. .. .. je .. .. l'es revue.. .. ..et il .. .. .. il .. .. ne voulait plus.. .. .. il me déteste, il .. .. . .. .. ! Kagome n'eut pas le temps de sangloter sa phrase qu'elle fut interrompue par de chaudes et paisibles lèvres. Hojo ne déposa qu'un petit baiser réconfortent sur les lèvres de Kagome.  
  
- C'est encore lui n'est-ce pas .. .. .. .. Enfin de conte il est revenue .. .. .. et il te fait encore de la peine c'est ça .. .. .. .. ! S'enquit Hojo et n'ayant aucune réponse sauf un redoublement des pleures de la jeune fille il prit cela pour un oui.  
  
- Alors.. .. .. Laisse moi t'aider à l'oublier pour de bon.. .. .. ! Hojo caressait le dos de Kagome avec sensualité. Kagome ne se rendait pas conte d'où Hojo voulait en venir, mais elle se laissa charmer par les tendres caresses et les baisers enflammés du jeune homme. Mais Kagome se rendit vite conte des intentions du garçon quand celui-ci passa une main en dessous da sa chemise - Ho.. Hojo-kun..y.. .. .. yamete ! Quémanda Kagome.  
  
- Je t'es dit que j'allait te le faire oublier. .. .. . .et de plus tu n'a pas l'air a tant détester cela. Répliqua Hojo en autant délicatement la chemise de la jeune fille. Puis il l'embrassa avec ardeur pour l'empêcher de répliquer, mais elle repoussa faiblement pour lui supplier d'arrêter.  
  
- Oneiga-shimasu.. .. .. .. yamete .. .. .. .. Hojo-kun! Kagome sentait d'innombrable frison de bien être dans son dos, mais elle ne voulait pas.. .. .. pas maintenant et encore moins en cet endroit.  
  
- Je te l'es promis Koi alors laisse moi faire et tais-toi ! Continua Hojo.  
  
/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/--//-  
  
- C'est.. .. ..C'est ici Ynumiiasshaa ! Dit Sota le souffle court.  
  
- D'accord.. .. Attend moi là je reviens ! Inuyasha ne voulait pas que Sota soit au courant de toute l'histoire et c'est pour cela qu'il lui demanda de rester à l'écart. Inuyasha avança vers le couple et ce qu'il vu le choqua. Kagome dans les bras de cet homme, encore une fois. Inuyasha parti pour faire demi-tour, car il ne supportait pas ce spectacle et il ne voulait pas les déranger. Mais il changea vite d'idée quand il entendit un des plaintes de Kagome  
  
- Hojo-kun Yamete ! Supplia encore une fois la jeune miko.  
  
- EY YO.. . TEAME .. .. ! Lança Inuyasha furax, en séparent voilement Hojo de Kagome d'un forte pousser sur les épaules.  
  
- Qu'est que tu fais là toi ? ? ? Demanda Hojo d'un ton passible, mais Inuyasha ne le regardais pas et l'écoutai encore moins. Il avait ramasser la chemise de Kagome et lui avait rendue.  
  
- i.nu.y.a .sha ..que..qu'est . que ! Bredouilla la jeune fille encore sous le choc.  
  
- Il t'a fait mal ? ! Demanda Inuyasha tout en regardant le sol, car il n'avait pas encore trouver la force de la regarder en face.  
  
- Je t'est demande ce que tu fessait là ! Hojo semblait devenir un peu moins calme devant l'ignorance du hanyo.  
  
- TOI .. .. .. TEAME ! Hurla Inuyasha en se retournant pour accrocher Hojo par le collet et le levant à quelques centimètre du sol. Une lueur jaune brillait dans ses yeux.  
  
- INUYASHA.. .. .IL . il ne ma pas fait de mal ! Dit Kagome un peu désemparer.  
  
- Il était mieux ! Grogna Inuyasha, ses crocs et ses griffes avaient commencer à pousser et à s'affiler.  
  
- Harrrrggg.! ! ! Hojo commençait à étouffer et assaillait avec peine perdu de se libérer.  
  
- Inuyasha dépose-LE ! Cria Kagome en se précipitant vers Hojo.  
  
- Tu. .. .. .. Tu l'aime encore après ce qu'il .. .. .. te fessait ! Débita le inuhanyo d'un air dégoutté.  
  
- HAI.. .. .. Et puis qu'est que ca peux faire ! Grommela Kagome, puis se retournant vers Hojo elle lui dit de partir.  
  
- Tu le laisse partir comme ca ! S'enquit Inuyasha.  
  
- Et pour quoi pas ! Renchérit Kagome.  
  
- Mais il ta. .. .. et en plus.. . .. ! Inuyasha était tellement offusqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire et qu'il ne c'était pas rendue conte qu'il était enfin redevenue un youkai.  
  
- Tu. .. . tu est redevenue un youkai .. .. .. et on est le soir .. .. .. .. et .. . .. ! S'enquit Kagome qui venait juste de se rendre conte qu'Inuyasha avait changer de forme.  
  
- Met bien faiseurs qui mon recueillie me fessait boire une potion pour que je reste sous ma forme humaine car.. .. . . ! Une tristesse intense se lisait dans le regard du hanyo. Encore une fois il savait retrouver dans un lieu ou l'on n'acceptais pas l'un de ses côté et cet fois encore c'était son côté youkai qu'on refusait.  
  
- OOOOooooh ! Soupira Kagome un peu déçu pour le hanyo.  
  
- Alors tu viens ? ! ! S'enquit Inuyasha en prenant la main de Kagome.  
  
- Ne.. .. .. NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! ! Hurla Kagome.  
  
- Mais .. .. .. que . qu'est-ce .. .. .. Nani ? Demanda Inuyasha perplexe.  
  
- Je .. .. ..te remercie bien pour tout à l'heure mais il n'est pas question que je retourne là bas .. .. .. et encore moins avec toi .. .. .. ! Des larmes bordèrent les yeux de la jeune fille.  
  
- Kagome.. .. .. .. ! Inuyasha chercha le regard de la jeune fille mais celui-ci se dérobait à chaque fois. Puis Inuyasha décida d'abandonner.  
  
- J'était venue pour m'excuser .. .. .. pour ce que j'ai dit.. .. .. je n'aurais pas du dire sa .. .. .. et . . .. je m'en veut .. .. .. mais j'était tellement .. . .. .. comment dire.. . .. ..j'ai fait temps d'effort pour revenir .. .. .. pour rester en vie.. .. pour me souvenir .. .. .. juste pour te retrouver .. . ..et je n'avais pas prit que tu sois dans les bras d'un autre.. .. .. et je .. .. .. .. je suis venue .. . .. .. juste pour te dire que Watashi Ashiteiru yo et .. .. .. si tu voulais revenir avec moi ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps Inuyasha pouvait sentir une larme couler le long d'une de ses joues. Inuyasha fini par croiser fébrilement le regard de Kagome, mais avant que celle-ci n'eut le temps de parler il se retourna et commenta à marcher vers la maison.  
  
- Inuyasha .. .. .. .. .. Je .. .. .. laisse moi juste quelque temps pour pensé et on verra .. .. .. d'accord ! Dit faiblement La jeune miko.  
  
- Mmmmm.. .. .. d'accord Kagome ! Puis Inuyasha disparue dans la noirceur laissant derrière lui Kagome et son jeune frère.  
  
La noirceur, cette couleur qui nous enferme dans les ténèbres de notre âme. Nous laissant, nous emprisonnant seul avec nos peurs et nos faiblesses, sans aucune lueur apparente. Mais pourtant , si on veut véritablement y croire, une lueur subsistera toujours dans notre c?ur peut importe les malheurs. Alors continuons d'espérer et cette petite lumière continuera de briller et peut-être qua deux ou avec beaucoup de persévérance cette petite lumière pourra triompher de cette noirceur étouffante.  
  
/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Mot de Nahi : Bon la vous avez tous une raison de détester Hojo et je vous le dit cette histoire n'est pas fini ^^ .  
  
Inu-kami-sama : Voilà comme prévue mon ptit chapitre ^^ ET voilà il 'ses excuser .mais ne t'inquiet pas il encore beaucoup de temps pour faire des gaffes ^^ (ptit rire sadique )  
  
Yume-chan : Lol C pas si tromatisant que sa que Hojo ca soit le premier Baiser de Kagome lol .bref je sais que je fait beaucoup de fautes d'ortho ..mais j'Ai jamais été bonne en francais ..et merci beaucoup pour ton e- mail il ma fait du bien et ma encourager ^^  
  
Molima-chan : Et voilà les excuse son un peu banale mais pareille...et ta fic ??? c quand tu va me la prette pour que je la lise ???  
  
Lyla-chan : Il ta tu plus ce chapitre ???? J'ai pas u de t nouvel pour le chapitre 3 alors... ?????  
  
Bankotsu-chan : Je suis fière et très toucher de ton e-mail il ma beaucoup encourager et ma fait beaucoup de bien je suis très émue aussi de savoir que j'ai un fan de plus ^^  
  
Bref ... .. ARIGATO-GOZAIMASU A TOUT LE MONDE QUI LISE CETTE FIC JE VOUS ADORE ^_^.. .. NAHI 


	5. au secour!

Mot de Nahi : Voilà je viens de poster le chapitre 4 et je commence le 5 un peu à la gauche avec pas grand .. .. .. .grands Zidées.. .. .. touka ma faire de mon mieux. Et pour Inuyasha la potion qu'il buvait le laissait sous une forme humaine jusqu'à temps que l'effet cesse ^^  
  
Disclamer : Rumiko est l'auteur réel d'Inuyasha moi je ne fais que prendre ses personnages et m'amuser un peu avec ^-^.  
  
Chapitre 5 Au secourt ! ! !  
  
La nuit, cette période nostalgique où notre esprit ouvre ses portes à notre conscience. Elle nous laisse ébranler, le c?ur à fleur de peau, par les plus sombres émotions enfouies dans la profondeur insondable de notre être. Les voiles de sa noirceur imprégnante nous laisse ce goût amer de la mélancolie et de la solitude.  
  
La jeune fille tenait la main de son petit frère et regardait, l'esprit confus, l'hanyo disparaître peut à peut à l'horizon. Elle voulait temps, courir vers lui et l'empêcher de disparaître dans cette noirceur si étouffante, ce blottir dans ses bras et de se laisser aller, pleuré toutes les larmes de souffrances et de peines qu'elle retenait au fond de son c?ur ; mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son esprit et son c?ur se confrontaient. L'un voulant retrouver l'être tant aimé et l'autre ne voulant point trahir celui qui avait su apaiser la douleur torride qui entait son âme.  
  
- Oneesan O genki dessu ka (grande s?ur est-ce que ça va ) ? Demanda Sota qui avait aperçu les larmes silencieuses de sa grande s?ur.  
  
- Hai Sota .. .. .. demo on retourne à la maison ne ? S'enquit Kagome avec un grand sourire forcé. Une peine immense et un lourd dilemme pesait dans son c?ur, mais cette fois elle voulait le garder pour elle, pour ne bléser personne et pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était forte. Mais cette peine était si douloureuse et bien trop grande pour elle, bien trop pour une personne seule, pourtant elle devait se taire. Elle ne pouvait, ni trouver refuge auprès d'Hojo et ni auprès d'Inuyasha puisqu'elle les aimaient tout les deux et que son c?ur et sa conscience étaient partager entre eux. De retour à la maison Kagome alla dans sa chambre, enfila son pyjama, s'étendit sur son lit et remua avec souffrance ses pensés pour mieux y voir claire. Elle ne pue trouver le sommeille de la nuit car ses pensés ne cessaient de l'envahir et de la torturer.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Asie dans le noir, dans le même arbre et sur la même branche qua son habitude, il rêvait de toutes ses fois où il l'avait observer de cet endroit. Elle et ses doux sourire qui avait su fondre la glace qui emprisonnait son c?ur. Elle avait su l'accepter telle qui l'était, elle l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il était et ne lui avait demander aucun changement. Son côté youkai ne lui dérangeait pas, au contraire des autres humains qu'il avait fréquenter et donc Kikyo qui lui avait demander de devenir un humain à part entière. Elle, elle l'avait accepter sans lui demander de changer. Il souffrait de ne pas avoir Kagome à ses côtés mais il avait bien compris qu'elle devait réfléchir et il avait décider qu'il lui en laisserait le temps. Mais une image obsédante ne cessait de revenir s'imposer dans son esprit. Une nuit noir comme l'encre sur la quel ce levait un soleil de sang, le dernier paysage qu'il avait vue en compagnie de sa douce et celui qui avait couronné sa révélation pour ses sentiments.  
  
Flash BACK  
  
- Inuyasha ? ? Demanda quelqu'un d'une petite voix.  
  
- Nani Kagome ? ? ? S'inquiéta un peu le hanyo sous sa forme humaine.  
  
- WATASHI.. .. .. ! Kagome ne pu continuer sa phrase car sa voix s'était brisé.  
  
- Ça va .. .. .. ? Dit le jeune homme sur un ton inquiet tout en s'agenouillant auprès de la jeune fille. D'un coup sec la jeune fille se retourna, l'agrippant par son haori dans l'intention de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres .. .. .. mais le courage lui avait manquer sur le coup alors elle avait tout simplement déposée sa tête sur son torse.  
  
- WATASHI(je) . .. .. j'ai peur de se qui va se passer .. .. .. j'ai peur que se soit un piège comme la dernière fois.. .. .. ano(si) .. .. s' il t'arrivait quelque chose .. .. .. qu'es ce que je ferais .. .. .. EN .. .. .. Dit MOI LE ! S'enquit la jeune miko la voix tremblante.  
  
- Demo .. .. .. Du .. .. .. calme Kagome .. .. tout ira bien ! Essaya sans succès le jeune homme.  
  
- IIE .. .. TOUT N'IRA PAS BIEN . .. .. CAR MOI .. .. WATASHI .. .. . ASHITEIRU .. .. .. .. ANo .. ..s' il .. t'arrive quelque .. .. .. .. ! La jeune fille eu le souffle court, elle venait comme sa, de dire se qu'elle ressentait depuis longtemps pour lui .. .. .. comment allait-il le prendre. Inuyasha resta perplexe quelques instant. À son plus grand bonheur la femme que son c?ur avait enfin choisit, l'aimait. Alors comme ca, sur une simple impulsion de désire qu'il savait réciproque il passa sa main derrière Kagome et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser d'un fougueux baiser. Quand le chaud baiser fut terminer Inuyasha regarda sa belle et lui avoua à son tour son amour, mais leur plaisir se terminait là, avec ses mots, car les premiers rayons du soleil avait fait leur apparition et avait transformer le jeune homme au regard ébène en un hanyo au regard doré.  
  
- . bon là, il faut aller botter le cul de se O MAE de Naraku ! Grogna Inuyasha un tantinet irrité.  
  
- Hai ! Acquiesça Kagome gonflé a bloc (par le baiser).  
  
Le combat fut ardu, Inuyasha était dans l'impossibilité de se concentré car à chaques fois que Naraku approchait Kagome il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et sa crainte fut vite démontrée. Naraku fonça sur Kagome qui partait pour lui décoché une flèche, mais malheureusement elle n'en nue pas le temps. Le onigumo_hanyo, avait foncé sur elle à toute allure et la plaqua de plein fouet l'envoyant balader sur les roches. Les roches acérées se recouvraient peu à peu du sang qui coulait du dos de Kagome, le inu_hanyo était fou de rage. Il fonça vers Naraku mais le rata.. .. .. .. il ne pourrait se concentré temps que sa douce serait en danger et qu'en plus Sango était K.O et que Miroku allait bientôt suivre, alors il CRIA à Miroku de partir et mettre les filles en sécurités. Mais ce moment d'inattention lui coûta cher, très cher, Naraku entant qu'être répugnant qu'il était, ne peu laisser passer la chance de donner un coup de traite, et d'assommer l'hanyo par l'arrière et de disparaître comme un vil bandit qui venait de tuer escroquement sa proie. .. .. .. .. .. ..  
  
Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ses flots noirs le tenait prisonnier et non plus où il se trouvait, car tout ses sens lui portaient défaut, même sa vue le portait en erreur car tout, mais tout était flou et valsait. Dans tout ce désordre et cette noirceur dansante une voix réussie à se faufiler à ses oreilles, une voix douce et rassurante et qui semblait si familière.  
  
- Kagome. .. .. Kagome .. .. .. ! Appela Inuyasha étant sur que la voix appartenait à sa bien aimé.  
  
- Sa fièvre ne veut pas baisser et il par encore à délirer nous devrions le laisser redevenir un youkai ! Dit une jeune fille tout en déposant une compresse d'eau froide sur le front d'Inuyasha qui était un humain.  
  
- Il n'en n'est pas question.. .. .. si on le laisse redevenir un hanyo (et non un youkai Sasshi) il nous tuera tous.. .. .. alors il restera un humain ! Gronda une voix plus ferme et masculine.  
  
- Mais père nous allons le tuer ! Renchérit la jeune fille tout et caressent les cheveux noire d'Inuyasha qui continuait de délirer.  
  
- .. .. .. ET puis.. .. .. .. ce n'est qu'un hanyo alors s'il meurt sa ne dérange pas ! Et l'homme sorti de la petite cabane furieux.  
  
- Ka.. .. .. Kagomeeee ! Le jeune homme souffrait de ce corps humain, il respirait difficilement, sa tête le fessait souffrir atrocement et de plus il ne pouvait rien reconnaître de se qu'il pouvait distinguer durant un brin de lucidité.  
  
- Demo .. .. .. Ka.. .. .. gome.. .. .. .. c'est une fille .. .. .. ce devait être ta femme .. .. .. .. je me demande si .. .. .. ! La jeune fille à la longue chevelure noire ondulée se pencha sur le hanyo et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Ka.. .. .. Kagome c'est.. .. .. c'est toi ? Demanda le hanyo dérouté.  
  
- Hai . .. .. maintenant dort .. .. .. tout va bien ! Dit la jeune fille tout en continuant de caresser la tignasse ébène du garçon. Celui-ci s'endormit presque qu'aussitôt, enfin réconforter.  
  
Trois jour plus tard Inuyasha ouvrit les yeux rien ne valsait, tout était à sa place, il avait reprit le contrôle de ses sens et sa fièvre était presque disparut. Puis avec effroi il remarqua que le soleil était levé et qu'il était encore sous sa forme humaine.  
  
- À tu es levé .. .. .. tu va mieux ! Demanda une jeune fille.  
  
- KAGOME .. .. .. tu .. .. .. tu n'es pas Kagome ? ! ! ! S'enquit le hanyo qui regardait la jeune fille.  
  
- Iie.. .. .. gomen-nasai .. .. .. je me suis fait passer pour elle .. .. .. .. car .. .. tu semblait si .. .. ! La jeune fille avait une longue chevelure noire ondulé qui lui arrêtait au milieu du dos. Ses yeux océan semblaient si triste et son teint pâle lui donnait un air fragile de poupée de porcelaine.  
  
- .. .. .. .. Kerps .. .. .. .Peut tu me dire au moins se que je fait ici .. .. .. ! Demanda Inuyasha sur un ton un peu narcissique.  
  
- Tu étais blesser et on ta recueilli, on ta soigner et on ta fait boire une postions pour que tu soit sous ta forme humaine .. .. .. pour être sur que tu ne blesse personne et .. .. .. ! Commença la jeune adolescente un peu gênée.  
  
- NANI ! Enragea Inuyasha. - Demo. .. .. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que temporaire et dès que tu auras rembourser tes dettes envers mon père tu pourras partir.. .. .. je vais aller dire à mon père que tu est levé je reviens .. .. .. à est eee..e..ee ton kimono et dans le petit baluchon là-bas il était tout brisé . .. .. et ne t'inquiète pas c'est un homme qui ta changé ! Puis la jeune fille parti laissant Inuyasha perplexe.  
  
'' Des dettes.. .. .. moi rembourser des dettes . .. .Kerps .. .. ils rêvent!'' Pensa Inuyasha tout en regardant avec d'égout le kimono bleu qu'il avait sur le dos.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
- INUYASHAAAAA ! Cria quelqu'un pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur  
  
- .. .. .. euuuuh .. .. Nani Sango ! Demanda Inuyasha qui revenait de ses rêves.  
  
- Tu n'as pas remarquer qu'il pleut à verse depuis toute à l'heure ! Deamanda Sango un peu amusé.  
  
- .. .. .. Je descend .. .. Dozo ? ! ! Demanda Inuyasha tout en descendant de l'arbre.  
  
- Hai ! Dit-elle en le prenant par le bras.  
  
- Nani ! Demanda Inuyasha ahurie pas le geste de Sango.  
  
- Rien .. .. .. je voulais simplement te dire que tu peux venir me parler au lieu de rester asie sous la pluie ! Ajouta Sango.  
  
- .. .. .. Hai .. .. Sango .. .. Hai ! Inuyasha esquissa un petit sourire. Inuyasha et Sango se dirigèrent vers le village quand ils attendirent des cris. Ils semblaient venir du village. Inuyahsa força le pas suivi de Sango.  
  
'' Pourvue qu'il ne leurs arrivent rien '' Pensa le hanyo.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- ET voilà, méchante comme je suis je laisse encore cette fic sur une impasse .. .. . .enfin ca vous permet de laisser votre imagination divaguer un peu en attend la suite ^-^  
  
ET comme à l'habitude voici mes petit remerciement ^-^  
  
Molima-chan : Ohayo .. .. merci beaucoup pour ton reveiw sa ma fait du bien et pour qu'inu ce fasse pardonner c dans pas long enfin je pense ^-^ CA va dépendre de mon feeling (rire sadique) et.. .. ..c quand que je vais pouvoir lire ta Zolie fic en ? ? ? ?  
  
Inu-kami-sama : Arigato pour l'encouragement. .. .. et oui je m'accroche à mes math et je fait tou mes devoirs -___- ( c plateeeeee) Touka pour se qui est de Kag et inu sa va aller de la façon que je vais feeler (ca exit tu comme mots ? ? ?) Bref merci pour le ptit reveiw ^-^  
  
Yume-chan : Ohyao Et voilà se petit chapitre est pour toi puisque tu n'était pas contente que hojo soit le premier baiser de Kagome et.. . bien j'ai arranger sa pour que sa fit ^-^ et pour la potion et bien je croi que se petit chapitre ta éclairer un peu.  
  
Lyla-chan : Merci pour ton e-mail j'ai trop aimé ^-^ Touka voilà le 5ieme chapitre a et continue a m'envoyer des ptit images et si tu veut que je t'en envoye dit moi le ^-^  
  
Bankostu-chan : Bijour ^-^ Merci pour ton ptit e-mail et ta fic s'en vien tu ? ? ? et le prochain chapitre de ta s?ur il arrive tu lui aussi .parce que moi j'ai hate de lire vos ptit truc ^-^Touka au prochain e-mail ou a quand tu aura écrit ta fic ^-^  
  
ET voilà le chapitre 5 est fini mais l'histoire continue et elle n'est pas prête d'être fini du moins je croi ^-^ Touka j'espère que vous aurer aimer et n'ayer pas peur de me laisser un reveiw même si c pour marquer des niaiserie ou juste pour marquer la lettre A .. .. .. juste un ptit truc pour que je sache s'il i a beaucoup de monde qui la lisent et sa m,encourage énormément à avancer plus vite ^-^ 


	6. Et si j'oubliais

Mot de Nahi :Ohayo tout le monde. .. .. .. . je vous prévient toute suite que je n'est pas fini de torturer Inuyasha et Kagome (rire sadique)  
  
Et bon voilà je vous laisses là et.. .. .. .. bonne lecture ^-^  
  
Chapitre 6 Et si j'oubliais  
  
La pluie se déversait des sombres nuages, martelant le sol comme des clous frappant un corps. Le vent malicieux fessait rage, ballottant violemment les arbres. Dès éclaires d'orées illuminaient le ciel, libéraient un son infernal. De plus les cris déchirant des villageois retentissaient dans la forêt d'Inuyasha. Le hanyo courait au maximum que ca capacité lui permettait et même au-delà. Les hurlements hantaient ses oreilles et l'inquiétait le poussant à aller plus vite.  
  
*** Tenez bon .. .. .. .. j'arrive*** Pensa Inuyasha très inquiet pour les villageois au quel il savait attacher un peu  
  
Sango n'avait pas compris la réaction de son ami, mais sans hésiter elle se lança à ses trousses courant dans la boue. Rendue au village la taijya vit avec horreur le ravage qu'il avait eu. Les maisons étaient détruites et sur le sol jonchait les villageois mort et des carcasses de youkais.  
  
- Inuyashaaaa.. .. .. .. Mirokuuuuu.. .. .. Shippooo .. .. .. Kiraraaaa ? ! ! Sango cria de toutes ses forces et cherchant éperdument ses amis du regard.  
  
- Ici Sango .. .. .. ! Sango se retourna et aperçue Shippo qui se tenait au côté de Kirara.  
  
- Shi .. .. Shippo, Kirara .. .. .. où est Miroku et .. .. .. Inuyasha ? ! ! S'enquit Sango.  
  
- Miroku est là bas avec Kaede ! Le jeune kitstune pointa la direction où se trouvait le moine aidant Kaede qui était blessée à marcher.  
  
- Ouf .. .. .. il n'a rien ! Souffla Sango pour elle-même un peu soulager. Mais où est Inuyasha ?  
  
- Nous parlerons de cela une fois à labrit de la pluie. Jugera Miroku.  
  
Une fois rendue dans la petite cabane de Kaede qui était encore intacte, à labrit des torrents qui se déversait du ciel, la discussion reprit.  
  
- Alors où est Inuyasha ? S'enquit à nouveau Sango.  
  
- Mmm.. .. .. il .. .. .. .. Des youkais nous on attaqués, il cherchait Inuyasha .. .. .. et .. .. . .. .! Commença le Bonze en prenant le temps de peser ses mots pour ne pas trop choquer Sango.  
  
- Et il est parti avec eux de son plein gré ! Fini Kaede qui elle ne prit pas le temps de mâché ses mots, mais malgré la dureté de ce qu'elle venait de dire elle avait l'air désolée et même triste.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
** Désoler les amis, mais c'est mieux pour votre bien que je parte avec eux! ** L'hanyo silencieusement assit sur l'un des répugnants youkais, le visage fouetter par le vent froid et l'eau glacial, réfléchissait à la décision qu'il venait de prendre. ** Ce sera mieux pour Kagome .. .. .. elle pourra rester dans son monde loin des dangers.. .. .. et elle sera heureuse avec l'autre .. .. !** Cette pensé douloureuse dessina une petite grimace de désapprobation sur le visage du inuhanyo, mais pourtant il ne changea pas son idée. ** Et puis .. .. .. Toute façon si je vais là bas .. .. je vais tout oublier.. .. Tout ses souffrances occasionner car je suis un hanyo.. .. .. mon c?ur ne souffrira plus.. .. .. je n'aurais plus besoin de chercher à devenir un youkai pour oublier .. .. .. que je suis responsable de la mort de Kikyo et .. .. .. que Kagome me déteste par ma faute .. .. ..par ma seule faute .. .. .. !** La horde de youkais qui escortaient le hanyo se dirigeaient vers l'Est, au c?ur d'une forêt sombre.  
  
- Inuyyyyyyaaaaaassssshhhhhaaaaaaa ! Aussitôt que les youkais touchèrent le sol boueu une jeune femme se lança littéralement au coup du hanyo.  
  
- Sasshi.. .. .. ! Soupira tristement le hanyo. Immédiatement la jeune femme délaissa l'étreinte et prit un air Sérieux. Le reflet vers forêt de ses yeux, caché par des mèches de cheveux trempées, fixaient le jeune homme intensément.  
  
- Je t'avais dit de ne pas résister, et de laisser t'est souvenir s'envoler .. .. .. .. comme ca tu n'aurais pas souffert.. .. .. et maintenant.. .. . .Vas-tu rester avec Moi ne ? Demanda froidement la femme d'une voie de petite fillette.  
  
- Hai .. .. .. hai Sasshi.. .. . je .. .. .. je vais ma marié avec toi ! Le hanyo fixait le sol intensément il se sentait coupable d'accepter de tout oublier, tellement coupable mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.  
  
- Alors.. .. c'est parfait.. . .. mais tu viens .. .. on va se mettre à labrit de la pluie, car moi je peut attraper la grippe puisque je ne suis qu'une humaine.. .. .. alors viens ! Elle agrippa Inuyasha par le haori et le tira vers une maison de bois, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Une fois la porte passée un homme se leva et alla en direction des deux jeune adulte.  
  
- Alors il c'est enfin décidé à payer sa dette ! Siffla joyeusement un homme donc le temps n'avait pas encore réussi à user. Il devait déjà avoir vue au moins une soixantaine d'hivers passé si ce n'était pas plus, mais pourtant il semblait encore fort et vaillant. Aussi robuste qu'un jeune homme et aussi vif.  
  
- Hai .. .. .. !Soupira l'hanyo la voie rempli d'une immense tristesse.  
  
- Sasshi va lui chercher un grand verre de remède. Dit l'homme tout en fessant une accolade à Inuyasha.  
  
- HAI OTOSAAAAAN ! La jeune femme s'en alla telle une gamine vers un coin reculer de la pièce principale de l'immense cabane.  
  
- Alors.. .. .. pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Demanda un peu moins jovialement l'adulte.  
  
- .. .. .. Pour oublier .. .. .. ! Soupira le hanyo tout en continuant de faire la moue.  
  
- Bonne Réponse ! Rigola le père de Sasshi en prenant, le inuhanyo, encore une fois dans ses bras.  
  
- Otosan je l'ais ! Cria l'adulte enfantine en tendant un petit bol à son père.  
  
- Une dernière chose à dire avant de commencer une nouvelle vie en temps qu'humain mon chère hanyo ! S'enquit l'homme.  
  
- IIE .. .. ! Inuyasha prit le bol des mains de l'homme et en but le contenue d'un coup. Le remède, cette boisson que ce peuple avait développer. Elle fessait perde la mémoire au gens. De plus, ils mélangeaient une substance que les youkais leur avaient donné qui servait à emprisonner l'essence youkai qui coulait dans les vaines des hanyos alors ceux-ci devenait humain. Car au début la tribu qu'ils étaient n'était former que d'hanyo qui servait d'esclaves aux youkais et par faute de rebellions des hanyo, les youkais leur avaient donné une boisson qui les changeais en humain et les empêcheraient de se rebeller de nouveaux.  
  
- Alors.. .. .. Inuyasha qu'elle nouveau nom veux-tu qu'on te donne mon amour .. .. .. pour t'aider à oublier ! Demanda la jeune fille en se faufilant dans les bras du hanyo.  
  
-.. .. .. .. Je ne sais pas ! Dit Inuyasha tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Sasshi !  
  
- Et si on t'appelait Tenchi ne ? Demanda la jeune femme sur un ton un peu amusé.  
  
- Hai .. .. ..Koi ! Inuyasha se sentait mal, horriblement mal de trahir tous ceux qu'il aimait, mais dans peu de temps il aurait tout oublier, tout irait bien.  
  
- Bon je vais vous laisser vous amusez.. .. .. ! Minoru, le père de Sasshi quitta la pièce principale de la maison pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
  
- Koi .. . ! S'enquit Inuyasha  
  
- Hai Tenchi ! Répliqua aussitôt Sasshi  
  
- .. .. Je ne me sens pas très bien .. .. .. je vais aller dormir .. . Dozo ? Inuyasha se leva et parti vers un coin de la sale principale et si accota et si endormi aussitôt.  
  
Sasshi regardait Inuyasha avec un sourire à en fendre l'âme. Enfin il avait choisit d'oublier et de lui appartenir et de plus l'effet de la potion avait commencer, son malaise le prouvait bien. Et la seule chose qui pourrait empêcher son effet était son vouloir de se souvenir de cette fille, Kagome mais cela n'arriverait pas puisque cette fille et lui ne semble plus être ensemble. Si ce n'aurait pas été de cela il ne serait pas revenue.  
  
** Kagome .. .. .. soit heureuse avec Hojo et pardonne moi, Je ne suis qu'un .. .. .. .. sans toi je préfère oublier cette vie.. .. .. sans t'es sourires et .. .. .. .. .. .. sâyonara Kagome** Une larme silencieuse s'échappa du regard doré du hanyo et il se laissa sombré dans le monde des songes.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Mot de Nahi : Et oui je sais que ce chapitre est court... mais si je ne l'aurais pas fini la il aurait fait au minimum 5 page de plus sur word .. .. et je c pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'il i a du monde qui m'aimerons pas après ce chapitre mais bon..j'vous avait dit que j'allait les faire rocher a plein à et pour ceux qui veulent recevoir un ptit e-mail pour quand j'up laude dite moi le et laisser moi votre e-mails  
  
Touka voici mes ptit mo Molima-chan : J'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu a quelque une de t question ^-^  
  
Yume-chan : (caché sous mon bureau d'ordi) wa..je c pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu doit pu bcq bcq m'aimer. . touka j'espère quie je t'aurai pas dégouter de cette fic  
  
Lyla-chan : Lyla-chan est poète a que c chouette.. lol .. non mais c domage. bref je suis sure qu'elle va revenir bientôt ^-^  
  
Et pour les autres.bien je vous remercie énormément de lire cette fic .. C vraimnet sympa  
  
A et oublier et pas si vous vouler s'avoir quand j'up date bien envoyer moi un pti e-mail ou un reveiw 


	7. Ne part pas

Mot de Nahi : Bonjour voilà le chapitre 7.. Et si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas dite le moi car j'avoue que c chapitre ne sons pas trop claire! À et comme ca Inuyasha est retourner au village ou il s'Avait réveiller car passant que Kagome le déteste il a décider de recommencer une nouvelle vie avec Sasshi qui l'aime. Enfin je vous laisse avec mon bla-bla et bonne lecture  
  
DÉDIER À MOLIMA-CHAN, LYLA-CHAN, INU-KAMI-SAMA & YUME KUROI TOSHISE-CHAN ! ( Joyeux noel)  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas il est a Rumiko Takahashi et le volume 10 arrive bientôt  
  
Chapitre 7 Ne par pas  
  
** Tout était noir et lourd autour de moi. Aussi noir et délabré que mon c?ur. Une odeur putride est portée à moi avec cette brise froide qui souffle sur mon visage. Tout ce que je vois semble être là pour rire de moi. J'avance toujours à l'aveuglette dans ce sombre endroit, j'entends des complaintes, des pleurs et je vois ce sang!.. .. .. Tout ce sang qui coule comme une rivière sous mes pieds, à qui il appartient..? .. .. cela fait longtemps que je suis cette rivière rouge.. .. elle ne semble mener nul part.. ! Un corps ? .. .. qui c'est .. ..qui cela peut-il être .. .. .. il a une longue chevelure argentée .. .. des cheveux aux reflets argent ? Inu.. .. I . .. .. IIE .. .. inuYaSHAAAAAAAAAAA sa ne se peut pas !! *** Un cauchemar, simplement un mauvais rêve, sombre, issus de sa peine. Kagome s'était réveiller le c?ur battant à tout rompre, ébranler par l'immonde chimère qu'elle venait de faire.  
  
- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve .. .. .. .. ! Elle avait beau se répéter ses mots mais un doute persistait dans son âme un doute malicieux et sournois qui s'encrait avec ferveur dans son coeur. Elle ne pourrait être rassurer que si elle le voyait, alors elle s'habilla avec hâte et parti vers le puits. Elle sorti à l'extérieur et vie avec stupeur que l'aube n'était pas encore là, tout était noir et sombre comme son rêve ** oh non ! **. Elle courut vers le puits, mais avant de sauter elle s'arrêta et s'il était vraiment mort ? Non, impossible, cela ne se pouvait pas, Inuyasha avait toujours été fort. .. .. il ne pouvait mourir. Elle sauta avec la fermeté de se prouvé qu'elle avait eut tors ne soit qu'une seconde de pensé qu'il aurait pu mourir si facilement.  
  
Une fois à l'époque Sengoku elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Même si elle trébuchait souvent sur le sol glissant se retrouvant dans la boue, mais elle se relevait à chaque fois et continuait sa course effréné. Elle voulait faire vite pour pouvoir dissiper ce doute persistant et elle n'abandonnerait pas temps qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vue. ** Tu es mieux d'être là inuyasha. .. .. sinon je ne te le pardonnerais pas. . .. .. et je ne me le pardonnerais pas non plus **  
  
À bout de souffle elle aperçue la petite de Kaede, ses muscle était épuiser et lui faisaient douloureusement ressentir mais pourtant elle continuait d'avancer le plus vite possible. Elle passa la porte de la demeure de l'ancienne miko à bout de force, exténuer elle tomba à genoux sur sol le sol froid, essayant avec peine de reprendre son souffle. Frénétiquement elle scrutait les personne qu'elle avait réveiller en quête de se regard d'orée qu'elle souhaitant tant apercevoir.  
  
- Kagome-chan O genki dessu ka (ça va ?) ? ? ? La jeune tayjia, inquiète de l'état de son amie s'accroupit à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
- Où.. .. .. où .. .. est Inu .. . y .. .. Inuyashaaaa ? LA miko, le souffle court fixait intensément le regard sombre de Sango dans l'espoir d'entendre qu'il n'était pas loin, qu'il allait bien.  
  
- Il .. .. il est parti .. .. . .enlever par des youkais ! Avoua Sango s'en voulant automatiquement devant la mine défaite de son amie.  
  
- I .. .. .. .. IIE. .. .. Kagome ne pouvait le croire, non se rêve ne pouvait pas être la réalité non s'était impossible.  
  
- Nous allons partir à sa recherche au levé du soleil. Dit automatiquement Miroku dans l'espoir d'empêcher les pleurs inévitables de Kagome. Mais à sa plus grande surprise elle ne versait même pas une larme, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle en avait envi, oh tellement envi. Elle avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps avant de s'endormir épuisé par ses sanglots. Elle avait temps pleuré qu'elle ne le pouvait tout simplement plus, même si cela lui tentait éperdument.  
  
Les premières lueurs du matin firent leur apparitions et le petit groupe parti vers l'Est.  
  
** Inuyasha pourquoi l'est as tu suivit.. . .. pourquoi est tu partis avec eux ? ? ** Se questionna la jeune miko qui avait été mit au courant de tout ce qui s'était passer et ce dans les moindre détaille par Shippo.  
  
Après plusieurs heures de vols sur le dos de Kirara, Kagome, Sango, Miroku et Shippo se retrouvèrent au dessus d'une sombre forêt d'où il émanait une aura noir et diaboliquement étouffante.  
  
- Sa doit être ici .. .. .. .. il a un fort youki ! Dit le moine.  
  
- Hai.. .. .. allons voir ! Kagome acquiesça anxieuse et priait pour  
voir Inuyasha sain et sauf. Une fois arriver sur le sol glacial et encore humide du petit village, les compagnons furent accueillit par les regards froid et mal venue des villageois.  
  
- Restons sur nos garde .. .. .. .. ! Murmura la tayjia en resserrant  
son poing sur la ganse de son boomerang.  
  
- Tu as raison Sango nous ne semblons bien pas être les bienvenues!  
Murmura à son tour Miroku et resserrant sa garde.  
  
Ils avançaient avec précaution ne savant guère à qui s'adresser car tout les villageois semblaient hostiles. Soudainement un rire cristallin brisa l'ambiance austère qui régnait quelques secondes avant. Une jeune fille d'a peux près 16 ans sortie d'une petite cabane où des villageois, très mécontents des visiteurs, s'avaient ratroupés.  
  
- Des visiteurs .. .. .. Sa va faire du changement ! Rigola la jeune  
fille en faisant un chemin à travers le troupeaux de villageois. De sa  
silhouette élancer elle s'avança, sourire aux lèvres, ajustent quelques  
mèches de sa longues chevelure noire, vers le petit groupe d'arrivant.  
  
- Hoyao .. .. .. Je suis Sasshi la fille du chef .. .. gomene pour l'accueil un peux glacial mais nous ne sommes pas habituer à recevoir des visiteur .. .. .. et vous.. .. .!  
  
- .. .Je suis Miroku et elle se sont Sango et Kagome et lui sais Shippo  
.. .. ..nous cherchons un ami.. . mais bon et vous Sasshi-san . .. êtes  
vous marié ne ? Miroku en temps que moine ayant une âme profondément  
corrompu par la perversité ne pue s'empêcher de faire son petit numéro et  
de se manger un coup par la tête en provenance de Sango. Temps qua elle  
Sasshi n'avait guerre été choquer par les propos de Miroku car elle était  
resté bloquer sur l'un des noms que le houshi avait évoquer et si cela  
aurait été humainement possible elle serait devenue plus blanche qu'elle  
l'était. Car Sasshi était une jeune fille aux traits fin et délicat aux  
tient pâle, très pâles avec de grand yeux noire souvent cachés par de  
longue mèches ébènes et ondulés et un sourire rouges comme le sang,  
elle était belle mais d'une beauté morte, macabre.  
  
- Sasshi .. .. .. Tout va bien .. .. .. on dirait qu'il y a une dispute  
! Un homme arriva et se glissa t'elle une ombre derrière la jeune fille  
et l'enlaça chaudement de ses deux bras musclés. Il regarda les voyageur  
intrigué de les voir le dévisager à se point.  
  
- Inuyasha .. .. ! Kagome s'avança vers l'homme qui s'était détacher  
de Sasshi qui le regardait inquiet. Kagome lui agrippa un bras puis  
l'autres et enfoui sa tête dans sa chevelure qui était encore noire. Sur  
le coup l'homme nue aucune réaction, il semblait perdue puis  
frénétiquement il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Kagome. Cet  
instant de douce chaleur qui calmait l'âme de la jeune miko ne durant  
guère longtemps car aussi vite il l'avait enlacer aussi vite il la  
repoussa.  
  
- Je n'aime pas cette familiarité venant d'une étrangère! Lâcha-t-il  
froidement.  
  
- Mais .. .. .. Inuyasha . .. .. tu ne nous reconnais pas ! Kagome était  
sous le choc.. .. .. comment pouvait-il l'avoir oublier si vite.  
  
- Je ne te connais pas et je ne m'appelle pas Inu . i. a.chose !  
Répliqua l'homme avec un rictus de répugnace.  
  
- Tenchi ne soit pas si dure.. .. .. il son à la recherche de l'un de  
leur amis .. .. .. et tu doit lui ressembler c'est tout ! Dit Sasshi en  
prenant son fiancée par le bras, un sourire à en fendre l'âme.  
  
- non .. .. .. .. c'est .. .. .. C'EST LUI ! Hurla Kagome sur et  
certaine de se qu'elle affirmait.  
  
- Écoute .. .. je suis désoler pour toi mais moi je suis Tenchi et non  
ton ami .. .. .. alors tu devrais toit et les tiens avant que cela ne  
dégénère d'accord ! Répliqua de nouveau Tenchi sur un ton narsisique.  
  
- Viens .. .. .. se n'est pas lui .. .. .. tu vois bien on est en  
plient jour et .. .. .. Inuyasha à toujours les cheveux argent en plein  
jour ! Miroku saisie Kagome pour tenter de la clamer mais celle-ci  
reparti à crier de plus belle.  
  
- NON .. .. NON LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE JE L'EST VUE LE SOLEILE N'ÉTAIT  
APS ENCORE COUCHÉ ET IL AVAIT LES CHEVEUT NOIR.. .. .. JE TE DIT QUE  
C'EST LUI ALORS LÂCHE MOI MIROKU .. .. .. ! Kagome Criait à s'époumoner  
et se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise du Houshi.  
  
- Aller il faut partir Kagome .. .. .. ce n'est pas lui ! Cela  
éc?urait Sango mais elle aida Miroku à éloigner Kagome de celui que, elle  
aussi , croyait être Inuyasha.  
  
- Ka.. .. .. . go.. .. KAGOMEEEEEEE NE PAR PAS! Kagome se retourna  
en coup de vent et aperçu '' Tenchi '' porter un main à sa bouche,  
perplexe, la dévisageant comme s'il assaillait de se souvenir, comme si  
il vivait un combat pour sa mémoire.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Et voilà le chapitre 7 est fini je sais que sa à prit bcq de temps avant  
qu'il arrive mais.. .. un il i avait es exam à étudier plus toute les  
concert qualification de tir ou de sport, préparation de cérémonial et  
ect à faire alors. .. j'avais un horais a un tentinait charcher vous  
comprenner ^^  
  
Et d eplus j'avoue que j'avais délaisser un peu cette fics car je ne  
l'aime pas beaucoup.. .. ..  
  
Enfin Arigato à :  
  
Molima-chan : qui ma pousser à écrire le chapitre 7 et qui ma bcq  
encourager avec tout ses reveiw joyeyx noel à toi j'espère que ta aimé  
le chapitre ^^  
  
Lyla-chan : Qui ma aussi encourager et.Mennacer pour que j'écrive se  
chapitre ..j'avoue que je tennait à ma t^te alors...  
  
Inu-kami-SAMA : Qui à écrit un nouveau chapitre t qui ma donner le petite  
coup de pouce pour que jouvre word et que je tape les dernière paragraphe  
de se chapitre  
  
Yume-kuroi-toshise-chan : tu est un fan fidéle et je t'adore t reveiww me  
fond toujours un grand plaisir à lire  
  
Alors a vous toute et tous qui lise ce fic et qui me laisse un reveiw  
surtout bien jvous dit ARIGATO ET JOYEUX NOEL 


	8. Te souviens tu ?

Mot de Nahi: Après avoir retaper se chapitre je ne sais combien de fois sur word bien la je le tape sur bloc-note avec espoire que f.f.net va le mettre correct -__- à et ou fait suis redue avec un site aller le voir svp  
  
www.geocities.com/nahi_teada  
  
Disclamer: Inuyasha appartien A Rumiko Takahashi Le 10ieme volume est sorti en francais et le 11 sort en février les 135 premier épisode son soutitré en anglais et le 3ieme film est sorti au japon le 25 dec  
  
Chapitre 8 Te souviens-tu ???  
  
D'un seul coup les nuages noirs remplirent le ciel, à preine une tempête venait de s'achever qu'une autre encore plus redoutable allait débuter.  
  
- Tenchi mais qu'est qui te prend ? ! ! Hurla Sasshi désemparer, resserant son étreinte autour de son bras.  
  
- Gomen-nasai Sasshi, je ne sais pas c'est sorti tout seul ! Dit le jeune homme, la mine battu, encore troubler des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.  
  
- Inuyashaaaaaaaaa! Kagome s'élança vers Inuyasha l'attrapant par les couettes, le forcent à la regarder.  
  
- LÂCHE- LE ! Grogna Sasshi d'un ton méprisant en giflant fortement la joue droite de la miko, sans lâcher le bras de son '' fiancé''. Celle-ci recula désorienter mais réprimanda rapidement.  
  
- Qu'est que tu lui a fais, QU'AS TU FAIS À INUYASHAA ! Hurla férocement Kagome en tendant son arc devant l'agressivité augumentente des villageois et de Sasshi.  
  
- Tenchi est à moi .. .. .. .. et .. .. .. ET MAINTENANT TU.. .. .. TU.. .. .. JE VAIS TE TUUUER ! Sango et Miroku qui avaient prévu cette attaque s'étaient placés devant Kagome pout la protéger. Sasshi folle de rage de n'avoir pue tuer sa rival sauta sur Miroku, mais il la repoussa violemment d'un coup de bâton, ce qui contre l'attende de tout déclancha une farouche réaction de la par d'Inuyasha.  
  
- COMMENT AS TU OSÉS .. .. ... O MAE DE BONZE ! Inuyasha ou plutôt Tenchi, s'élança, un katana à la main, vers le bonze dans l'intention de l'empaler. Miroku l'avait remarquer mais déjà en mauvaise posture ( il se faisait attaquer de tou les côtés pas des villageios asser furax) et n'avait pas vraimanet le temps de s'occuper de son ancien compagnon, par chance pour lui Kagome agrippa Inuyasha par le bras, le forcent à stopper. Celui-ci la regarda et figea.  
  
- Yamete Inuyasha, YAMETEEEE ! Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, il voulait tuer Miroku !!! Kagome le tenait fermemant et le regardait désespéré.  
  
- Lâ.. .. .. Lâche moi toute suite ! Souffla Tnechi désemparer, levant son sabre, près à l'abattre sur l'étrangère si elle refusait de le laisser.  
  
- ATTENTION KAGOME- CHAN ! Cria Sango assaillant tant bien que mal de se diriger vers elle en se dégagent un passage à travers les paysans qui savait étrangement bien se battre.  
  
- IIIIIIIIIIEE SANGO ... .. ... IIIEEE .... JE NE LE LÂCHERAIS PAS JE REFUSE.. .. .. JE REFUSE DE CROIRE QU'IL .. . .QUE JE NE LE REVAIRAIT PAS TEL QU'IL EST, ... .. .qu 'il est mort et que plus jamais je ne le reverais, que plus jamais il ne prendra dans ses bras et .. .. .. .. ! Kagome se retourna vers le concerner les yeux débordent de larmes amères.  
  
- Ka.. .. .. go .... me ! Le jeune homme dévisagea la femme qui le tenait, plongent son regard dans le sien, il sentit un petit quelque chose émaner en lui, comme s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps, si longtemps.  
  
- Hai Inuyasha c'est moi Kagome .. .. .. .. tu m'avait promit que rien ne nous séparerait, que tu serait toujours la pour moi, que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais, te souviens- tu ???? Des larmes se reblottirent aux coins des yeux de la jeune fille mais cette fois s'était des larmes despoire, au plus profond de son âme elle commencait à sentir qu'il n'était pas complettement disparue et que son rêve n'était qu'on amonti de bêtise insensé.  
  
- TUES LA TENCHI ! Cria Sasshi en s'élança vers son fiancé dans l'intention de faire payer le petit arrogante qui voulait réveiller les souvenirs de son homme.  
  
- IIE ! Grogna aussitôt le jeune homme à la chevelure d'encre.  
  
- C'est ma Kagome et je lui est promis que jamais je ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal .. .. .. et je l'aime .. .. .. je l'aime tellement ma Kagome .. .. .. .. gomen-nasai Kagome d'avoir voulut t'oubleir, c' était stupide tu me pardonne ?! Du bout des doigts, Inuyasha essuya les larmes qui roulaient le long des joues de l'adolescente du futur.  
  
- Haiiiiiii ! Kagome enfouit son visage, pour un bref moment, dans le cerux de l'éapaule de son bien aimé.  
  
- I .. .. IIE ... TU N'ÉTAIT PAS SUPPOSÉ TE SOUVENIR CETTE FOIS SI .. .. . . TU AVAIT DÉCIDÉ PAR TOI MÊME DE L'OUBLIER COMMENT .. .. . .IIE JE VAIS VOUS TUER .. .. . TOUT LES DEUX !!!!  
  
Un bruit infernale se fit entendre, déchirant le ciel. Briser en deux l'èden noire laissait un torrent s'abattre sur la terre. Un milliard de gouttes glacées martelaient le sol avec avec rage, comme si elles essayaient temps bien que mal de déclencher un guerre en le ciel et la terre ou plutôt comme si elle encourageaient la folle bagarre qui avait éclater.  
  
Inuyasha poussa Kagome derrière lui et s'élança vers Sasshi, il ne pouvait ou du moins ne voulait tuer Sasshi mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Kagome soit blesser par sa faute alors il l'avait mit à l'écart. Inuyasha ne se résignait pas à faire le moindre mal à son adversaire, de un elle était une femme et de deux c'est lui qui lui avait demander de lui faire oublier et qui maintenant avait brisé la promesse de se marié avec elle, c'était normale qu'elle lui en voulait. Temps bien que mal il bloquait les coups de l'acienne hanyo, en fait, sa mémoire lui revenait peu à peu et il se souvenait que se clan avant de devenir des humains étaient des hanyos du moins si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, et de plus l'eau qui tombait rendais le sol glissant et n'étant qu'un vulgaire humain Inuyasha n'était pas aussi habile qu'à l'habitude.  
  
- Itaiiiiiiiiie ! Inuyasha se retourna et vie avec horreur que Kagome était au prise avec des villageois et qu'elle était blessé.  
  
- Kagomeeeeeee ! En criant le nom de sa bien aimé, sans le s'avoir Inuyasha avait attiré l'attention de Sasshi vers elle. La fille du chef dévisagea l'étrangère, puis eu un petit sourire démoniaque.  
  
- REGARDE SE QUE J'EN FAIT DE TA PROTÉGÉ ! Sasshi arracha une lance des mians d'un de ses compatriotes et la lança vers la miko.  
  
- KAGOME-CHAN ATTENTION ! La taijya s'était rendu au côté de Sasshi mais trop tard pour l'empêcher de tirer. La lance filait droit vers sa cible fendant l'air et traversant la pluie t'elle une flèche.  
  
**********----  
  
Et voilà le chapitre s'arrête là et ma vous dire que je suis un peu tanner de le réécrire ..... -____- Alors vous êtes mieux de m'envoyer des rveiw parceque la me suis forcer en ***** Pour vous le donner ste chapitre la alors des reiveiw touka la suite devrais être meilleur et dsl si sa fini en queu de poisson mais i faillait mais bon....  
  
Arigato- Gaozaïmassu à :  
  
Lyla-chan : Arigato de m'avoir comme on dit pousser dans le cul car sinon je crois que cette fic auraist prit du temps à arriver ( j'avais peur que tu me fasse une tête au caré ^^ )  
  
Molima-chan : Arigato pour les petits reveiw sur un journé *** sa ma fait bien plaisir et sa ma aider à finir ste chapitre .....cétait le dernier ptio boosste pour que j'écrive.  
  
Inu-kami-sama: Arigato- gozaïmassu de prendre de ton temps pour lire mes fics sa me fait véritablement HONNEUR . 


	9. SA ne ce peut pas

Mot de Nahi : Pour mais deux petite dame qui me l'on demander et bien..j'épargne Kagome dans se chapitre jsuis gentille (sourire sadique pas trustable).  
  
ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE N'EST PAS CONSEILLER POUR TOUS, C?UR SENSIBLE S'Abstenir !!!  
  
Disclamer :Inuyasha ne m'appartiens pas.  
  
Chapitre 9 SA NE SE PEUT PAS  
  
Fendant mortellement l'air, sifflant vers sa proie, la lance fendait le vent froid pour se diriger irrémédiablement bers sa cible. Dans un cri de surprise et de douleur intense, le projectile s'enfonça dans la chair tendre du corps encore animé. Un flot rouge et chaud s'échappait de la profonde blessure, les deux mains plaqués au sol, tremblant, levant difficilement la tête vers celle qu'il venait de protéger, il fit un petit sourire avant de s'effondré sur le sol secouer par les spasme de la mort. La tête baisser, il avait foncer dans un élan d'amour pur , vers la fin de son éternité, uniquement pour la protéger , elle, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Allonger sur le sol devant le visage terroriser de sa belle, qui ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de faire, il eu un petit remord, celui de ne pouvoir se relever et de la prendre contre lui, lui murmurant que se n'était rien, qu'il allait bien. Mais cette fois il ne pouvait le berner, son état était critique et il le savait. La chaleur quittait déjà son corps qui se raidissait peut à peut, la seule source de bien être qu'il lui restait c'était cette femme qui tenait sa tête contre sa poitrine pleurant criant il ne savait trop quoi. Ses sens était s'embrouillait, sa vue se voilait et l'odeur réconfortante de la jeune fille s'effaçait, engloutit par la douleur, non celle de sa blessure mais plutôt celle de briser à nouveau le c?ur de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, même que sa vie. Il aurait voulut sentir son odeur encore un peu plus, rester au chaud contre elle encore un peu, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il devait rassembler ses dernière force pour tenter de la réconforter et non pour rende sa mort plus douce.  
  
Go.. .. .. men-.. . .. Na.. .. sai Kagome.. .. .. .. Su .. .. ! Le jeune homme titubant essayant péniblement de prononcer ses dernière parole devant ses amis qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.  
  
II.. .. IIE Inuyasha ne parle pas .. .. .. on va .. .. on va te soigner demo ne parle pas sinon tu va t'épuiser. La jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal d'effacer les images de son rêves qui c'était matérialiser et se concentrait à soigner son bien aimé qui était déjà si près de la faucheuse.  
  
Kerps.. .. si tu crois que je vais mourir aussi.. . .. .. facilement .. . .. ..demo .. .. .. il faut encore que je te surveille pour que tu ne fasse pas.. .. .. de gaffe .. .. Kagome. Il avait beau se donner un allure de survivant ses yeux eux ne mentaient pas. Ils affichait clairement cet air vitreux dû à l'absence de l'étincelle de vie qui avait l'habitude d'éclairer son regard.  
  
Moi .. . .. .. Moi aussi Inuyasha je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu meurs .. .. .. je ne veux pas ! Kagome sanglotait tout en pensant la plait, si profonde qui avait déjà laisser couler tant de sang de se corps d'humain.  
  
Je.. .. .. Je .. .. .. .. Ashiteiru ! La respiration saccadé du jeune homme à la chevelure de jais coupa net dans son dernier mot, froidement la mort avait réussi à extirper l'âme combattante de sa victime.  
  
Je.. .. .. je ne voulais pas. .. .. .non il n'était pas supposer mourir pas lui ! Sasshi reculait devant le spectacle morbide que lui offrait la conséquence ses actes de pur jalousie. Elle aussi refusait de croire à la morte de l'être que chérissait dans son c?ur, de plus ses de par ses mains qu'il avait trouver son horrible fin.  
  
TU ES FIER DE TOI JESPÈRE, TU LA TUER , TU AS TUER INUYASHAAA ! Rugis Kagome levant la tête vers la jeune fille qui sombrait dans sa propre démence.  
  
I .. ..IIE c'est.. .. .. C'EST TOI , C'EST DE TA FAUTE' SI TU NE SERRAIS PAS VENUS ICI IL SERAIT ENCORE EN VIE ! Hurla à son tour Sasshi dans un brin de lucidité.  
  
Moi . .. .. .. mon rêve .. .. ! Murmura Kagome en se repliant sur elle même.  
  
IIE Kagome ce n'est pas de ta faute .. .. .. allez on rente! La taijya s'était pencher au côté de son amie et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter un peu, mais dès que Shippo les rejoignirent en larme Sango défaillie et parti en larme à son tour. Tant qu'à lui Miroku n'en croyait pas un mot comme se hanyo qui avait si souvent frôler la mort de si prêt et se dans des situation beaucoup plus critique pouvait-il mourir ainsi avec une simple lance dans le dos. Miroku avança répugner de la situation vers son ami qu'il venait à peine de retourver et se pour le perdre à nouveau et de façon définitive. Il prit le hanyo dans ses bras et l'installa sur le dos de Kirara puis lassement il se retourna ver les jeune femme et leur dit qu'il fallait qu'ils retournent au village pour faire un sépulture en règle a leur défunt ami.  
  
À la plus grande surprise de Kagome, Sasshi n'en dit rien pas un mot, elle les regardait tristement laissant des larmes amers déferler le long de ses joues. Puis quand Kagome enfourcha son vélo et se prépara pour partir elle entendit un petit voie l'interpeller.  
  
Je pourrais lui rendre visite oneiga.. .. .. .. je ne ferais plus de gaffe je vous le jure. .. .. et.. .. .. je ne vous importunerez pas .. .. .. promis ! La voie enfantine de la jeune fille se brisait laissant entendre de petits sanglots à travers ses mots, et ses yeux reflétaient la danation que son âme lui infligeait pour avoir tuer celle donc son c?ur était éperdument éprit.  
  
Hai ! Kagome lui en voulait terriblement, mais devant le visage détruit de le jeune femme elle ne put s'empêcher d'accepter sa requête.  
  
Le voyage de retour fut froid et silencieux, enfin presque, car on pouvait distinguement entendre les sanglots incessant du petit youkai, même s'il voulait être fort et empêcher les larmes de couler, il ne le pouvait pas. Son ami venait de mourir, d'accord Inuyasha n'était pas toujours gentil avec lui, il le taquinait souvent, mais dans les moments important il avait toujours été là , à sa manière, pour le protéger ou l'encourager et même le réconforter ; et à la seule penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver le semblant de chaleur paternelle que le hanyo lui donnait en le couvant du regard le fit éclater en sanglot. Un pleure franc et fort, celui d'un c?ur blesser qui ne réussissait pas à remonter la pante, pas tant que toute cette douleur ne s'aurait pas volatiliser dans ses larmes amers et incessante qui embrouillait sa vue.  
  
Durant tout le voyage Kagome s'interdisait de regarder le inuhanyo, elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle refusait de voir le tien livide de la mort encré dans sa peu , de voir cette masse rouge sécher dans le tissus blanc qui avait causé sa perte et surtout se s'apercevoir, de réaliser que plus jamais elle ne verrais ses muscles se crisper pour former se petit sourire tendre qu'elle aimait tant voir et qui la réconfortait à tout coup.  
  
Rendu au village Edo Sango fit stopper Kirara et prit un temps fous pour débarquer de son dos. Car pour débarder du dos de son amie, elle devait se retourner et le regarder, regarder se corps inerte et sans vie donc la mort avait cruellement faucher l'âme. Miroku qui voyait la détresse de la taijya alla l'aider à affronter la vue morbide qu'elle devait accepter mais rendue à proximité il figea net prit d'un malaise indescriptible.  
  
***---****---***  
  
Inquiétez vous pas je ne tuerais pas Miroku. ET oui, comme promie je n'ai pas tuer Kagome ^^ jsuis gentille en ???? (se cache sous son bureau le clavier entre les mains près à écrire la suite si vous faite feu)  
  
Enfin le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans pas long je vous le jure . .. .. mais surement pas en fin de semaine pcq jsuis avec mon chum ( vous êtes mieux de ne PAS penser cochon sinon jvous tue ( et jvous traite d'obssédé))  
  
Enfin bon voilà comme à mon habitude voilà ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU À :  
  
Vino-chan : Merci pour le ptit encouragement sa ma redonner de lespoire et sa ma fit dire que elle était pas pt si nul que sa ma fic ^^ enfin voilà le new chapitre et l'autre va suivre dans pas trop long.enfin jespère que sa ta plus  
  
Lyla ( je le fait tu ou pas..et puis je le fait . LYLA-SAMA :J'ai écouter ta requette à la lettre et je n'ai pas tuer Kagome je suis zentille moi ^^ (sourire sadique)  
  
Molima- CHAN !!!: Comme tu le voulais Kagome et toujours en vie et démoniaque comme je suis j'ai rendue Sasshi gentille enfin.on prend pitié d'elle touka je c que le chaopitre est triste mais sa ne fini pas la.  
  
KAMIRURU-CHAN :ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU (merci beaucoup) j'adore avoir de nouvelle fan qui son si enjouer sa fait plaisir à lire et voilà on peut dire que se chapitres est un peu pour toi pcq c après avoir lu ton reveiw que je me suis décider a le finaliser, pour pas trop te faire soufrire.  
  
ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU MINA (merci BCQ tout le monde) ET voilà j'èspère que ceux qui voulait que je tue un perso son content vous êtes mieux de me laisser un e-mail vous autres pcq c pour vous que je lai tuer..enfin c plutot pour arrêter de recevoir les reveiw de tuer un perso , tu un perso..-_____-  
  
Enfin Ja ne mina 


	10. Pressentiment

Mot de Nahi : ET voilà le 10ieme chapitre je l'est fait rapide pour être sur de pas me faire tuer par Lyla-Sama  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha ne m'appartiens pas snif snif .mais je vien d'Avoir le 10ieme livre ^^  
  
Chapitre 10 Pressentiment !  
  
Le c?ur lui serrait, cet étrange sentiment qui lui parcourait le corps tel des morsures. Miroku secoua la tête, pour chasser cet impression qui le troublait tant. Puis tel un gentleman il aida Sango à débarquer de Kirara et se retourna vers Inuyasha pour le prendre et le déposer au sol. Aussitôt ses mains posé sur son défunt ami, les frison le reprirent d'assaut. Non, sa ne se pouvait pas, son c?ur lui faisait mal, la sueur coulait dans son coup son corps devenait lourd, comme enivré par les événement. Il déposa Inuyasha sur le sol, effrayer, il ne pouvait le croire. Du bout des mains il toucha le visage livide du jeune homme. À plusieurs reprises, il toucha son visage, il ne pouvait le croire, il venait à peine de le réaliser et en plus c'est lui qui devait l'enterrer. Il se tourna vers Kagome un sourire triste aux lèvres, elle le fixa un moment, puis incapable de soutenir cette image morbide elle détourna son regard au lion. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'empoigna fermement par les épaules, puis il prit son visage de sa main droite et le monta pour que son regard croise le sien. Doucement il élargie son sourire et d'un douce voie il murmura un petit phrase à la jeune fille. Celle-ci ce leva brusquement le dévisagent.  
  
- Comment -ose tu ??? CE n'est pas une chose à dire .. .. .. INUYASHA  
EST MORT ! Kagome ne pouvait croire les paroles du houshi, comment osait-  
il lui dire sa, Inuyasha était mort, son tien livide la raideur de son  
corps le prouvait bien.  
  
- Il est en vie Kagome .. . .. vient voir ! Miroku s'agenouilla et  
attendu que Kagome le rejoignit avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
- Touche le .. .. tu va voir sa peau est encore chaude! Miroku regarda  
Kagome poser frénétiquement ses mains sur un mains du hanyo.  
  
- Sa .. .. .. ne veut rien dire, sa ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est  
mort.. .. .. c'est pour ça ! Kagome soupira lâchant la main du hanyo,  
mais elle la reprit aussitôt et la leva pour mieux l'examiner. À sa plus  
grande surprise ses ongles était long est pointue comme quand il était un  
hanyo.  
  
- Tu voie Kagome .. .. . .Moi non plus je n'y croyait pas mais.. .. ..  
.. regarde ses cheveux . .. .. ! Miroku pointa du doigt la chevelure  
noire du jeune homme. Un petit reflet presque imperceptible brillait dans  
ses cheveux de toutes petits mèches argents se découvraient au regard de  
la jeune miko.  
  
- IL N'EST PAS MORT ! S'écria Kagome en courant vers la maison de Kaede  
pour en ressortir aussi vite qu'elle si était rendue avec un boîte  
blanche.  
  
- Tien bon Inuyasha .. .. .. Tu es mieux de tenir ! Murmura Kagome en  
fouillant dans la trousse de premier soin pour en ressortir un petite  
fiole.  
  
- Oubliez ça !!! Poussa Kaede en s'approchant d'eux .  
  
- Ano Kaede-sama il est encore en vie, il est en train de.. .. ! Miroku  
se fit couper par Kaede qui reprit de plus belle son discour.  
  
- Il est mort et ne reviendra pas à la vie .. .. .. sans est fini de  
lui son c?ur ne bat plus. ! Dit sèchement Kaede qui ne voulait pas  
laisser leur faux espoirs.  
  
Kagome regarda Inuyasha les yeux emplie de larmes, alors c'était vrai,  
plus jamais elle ne pourrait le voir sourire, plus jamais.  
  
- i.. .. .. iie .. .. .. I .. . .IIEEEEEEEEEE ! Kagome s'effondra sur  
le hanyo et tout en lui martelant le torse.  
  
- IIE INUYASHA TU N'A PAS LE DROIT.. . .. .. .. REDEONNER MOI INUYASHA  
.. .. .. KAMI-SAMA REDONNEZ MOI LE ! Kagome hurlait de toute ses forces  
et sans s'en rendre conte quelqu'un l'avait entendue et était d'accords  
pour exaucer sa prière. Luttant férocement, s'épuisant à mort, il ne  
cesserais pas tant qu'il n'aurais pas réaliser son veux.  
  
- INUYASHAAAAAAAA ! Kagome pleurais déversant des flots de larmes sur  
le corps inerte de son tendre amour, dans un état de choc terrible elle  
ne se rendais conte de rien, elle ne voyait que du noir. Pourtant, elle  
sentait un pulsation, au début elle était faible et irrégulière mais  
rapidement et se régla et prit en force. Soudainement elle comprit,  
cette pulsation vibrante et chaleureuse était celle de la vie, d'une vie  
qui retrouvait le jour pour une seconde fois, s'avancent fébrilement mais  
sûrement vers son destin.  
  
- Inuyasha ! Kagome avait reprit le contrôle de son être et regardait  
le jeune homme, une lueur d'espoir blotti dans ses yeux de terre.  
Furtivement, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir sa belle. Il  
aurait temps voulut la prendre, mais il était trop faible, autant de  
corps que d'esprit. Son âme avait durement combattu pour réintégrer le  
corps qu'elle avait délaisser.  
  
- Ka.. go .. . .. .. argggg! Inuyasha essaya de parler mais une  
douleur, comme une morsure, brûlait dans son dos.  
  
- Shuuuuuttt Inuyasha je vais m'occuper de toi ! Kagome sourit  
doucement à son amour tout en sortant des médicament de la trousse de  
secours.  
  
*** Je savais déjà qu'elle n'était pas normale.. . .. .. mais au point qu'elle soit capable de rappeler une âme .. . .. .. ses pouvoir son vraiment immense! *** Kaede regardait le spectacle perplexe, elle ne comprenais pas comment Kagome avait réussit un tel miracle. Même Miroku était bougebé, lui aussi avait senti l'aura immense que Kagome avait relâcher en criant et qui avait ramener Inuyasha à la vie.  
  
- Inuyyyasshaa tu es vivant !!! Hurla joyeusement Shippo en se  
précipitant vers le petit groupe, irrémédiablement suivi de Sango.  
  
- Hai Shippo ! Inuyasha sourit et se retourna vers Kagome,  
tranquillement il reprenais du mieux et retrouvait sa forme de hanyo.  
  
- Shut Inuyasha .. . .. .il ne faut pas te forcé. Réprimanda Kagome.  
  
- Calme- toi Koi, je t'ai promit que jamais je ne te laisserais alors  
calme toi .. . .. tu vois je suis là .. .. .. et je vais bien ! Rigola  
doucement Inuyasha en caressant le visage de la miko, du bout des  
doigts.  
  
- Kagome . .. .. .. .. je voulais te demander si .. . .. ..  
  
/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
ET voilà le dernier chapitre 10 mais attention c'est pas parcequ'inuyasha c'est réveiller que tout va bien aller ^^ ET bien voilà c ca pour l'instant et la voici mes remerciement ^^  
  
Arigato-gozaimasu à :  
  
Vino-chan-SAMA : Je suis contente que le chapitre 9 t'es plus enfin car t'es bien une des seules alors^^ touka merci inféniment de m'avoir laisser un petit mot.  
  
Molima-chan : Le fait qu'un perso meure c'était pour faire diff des autre fic et je trouvais que ca fitais bien ^^.  
  
Lyla-Sama : Et bien j'espère que la tu es contente ^^  
  
Kamikure-Chan : C'est plutot arigato-gozaimasu à toi de me laisser des review et de plus je te remercie énormément de me comparer a un grand écrivain ca me flate beaucoup et je voulais s'avoir si tu était d'accord pour que je t'ajoute a mon fic de InuFanfiction corporation^^. Touka merci de me répondre vite ^^.  
  
Alors c'est ca ^^ le prochain chapitre de Inu Fanfiction Corporation devrais arriver bientôt^^ 


	11. Demande insoupçonné

Mot de Nahi : Voilà un nouveau chapitre de UNE DURE HISTOIRE, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha ne m'appartiens pas, il est la propriété de Rumiko Takahashi et le volume 11 sort ce mois si ^^.  
  
Chapitre 11 : Demande Insoupçonné  
  
L'orage avait cessé, les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les sombres nuages, donnant un aspect magique et neuf à la terre. Les milles est une petite goutte de pluie filtrait la lumière laissant paraître des couleurs enchanteresses.  
  
- Kagome.. . .. Je voulais te demander si . . .. si .. ! Bailla le  
jeune homme qui avait retrouver a cent pour cent sa forme de hanyo.  
  
- Nani Inuyasha-kun ?? Demanda Kagome en s'approchant de son amour.  
  
- Je voulais s'avoir si .. .. .. .. .. si .. . .. qui était ce garçon  
.. .. .. !? S'enquit le inuhanyo en se relevant  
  
- C'est Hojo-kun mais.. .. .. ne t'inquiète pas il ne conte plus pour  
moi ! Murmura Kagome en aidant Inuyasha à se relever.  
  
** Pourquoi es-ce que je ne suis pas capable de lui demander . . . . ..  
je suis un lâche ou quoi !!** Pensa Inuyasha qui fut vite sorti de sa  
réflexion par Kagome.  
  
- Il va falloir que tu prenne du repos Inuyasha-kun ! Kagome regarda  
Inuyasha en l'attende d'une réponse  
  
- Kerps d'ici demain mon corps va être correct, c'est juste une petite  
blessure ! Pendant le temps que Kagome entraînait Inuyasha vers la maison  
de Kaede Sango, Miroku, Shippo était resté à l'écart.  
  
- On devrait les laisser tout seul ! Proposa Sango un sourire à en  
fendre l'âme accrocher aux lèvres.  
  
- Hai tu as raison Sango-chan ils ont besoin d'un peu de solitude !  
Renchérit Miroku.  
  
- On pourrait aller chercher le dîner ! Proposa Shippo. Alors les  
compagnons partirent en direction de la forêt pour aller chercher le  
repas.  
  
Assit dans un coin de la cabane de Kaede, Inuyasha regardait Kagome faire chauffer des herbes médicinal dans un petit chaudron, de plus elle fessait chauffer de l'eau et fouillait dans le sac qu'elle avait laisser à l'époque Sengokue il y a longtemps de cela.  
  
- Qu'est que tu cherche Koi ! ? Inuyasha regardait sa belle fouiller  
avec frénésie dans le sac jaune qu'elle emportait à chaque fois.  
  
- JE suis sure qu'il en restait dans le sac ! Repoussant distraitement  
un mèche de cheveux Kagome rendit le hanyo anxieux sans le s'avoir.  
  
- Qu'est que tu à Kagome ! ? Demanda le hanyo paniquer de voir une  
petite coulie de sang sécher sur la tempe de sa bien aimé.  
  
- AH! Je l'Est trouver je savais qu'il en restait, .. . .. .. . hummmmmm  
.. .. .. .Nani Inuyasha-kun ! Kagome n'avait pas entendue se que son  
amour lui avait dit trop absorbé à dénicher un cup de rament instantané.  
Elle mit de l'eau chaude dans le plat puis se dirigea vers le inuhanyo.  
Aussitôt qu'elle fut apporter celui-ci l'agrippa par le poignet et la  
tira vers lui.  
  
- Inuyasha qu'est que tu fait .. .. .. là les ramens son gâcher en il  
n'en reste plus d'autre.. .. .. ! Grogna Kagome qui regardait le  
contenant sur le sol, mais elle s'arrêta rapidement de chialer quand elle  
sentie une petite pression sur sa tempe.  
  
- Où t'es-tu fait ça Koi ! Minutieusement, le jeune homme enlevait le  
sans sécher avec un petit morceau de tissus qu'il avait trouvé.  
  
- Ano .. .. .. ça.. .. . sa doit être au village des hanyos quand je me  
suis battu! Kagome rougissait à vu d'?il. Son c?ur battait à tout rompre.  
Même si elle avait déjà été mainte fois chouchouter par cet homme et même  
si elle l'avait déjà embrasser, elle se sentait toute chose, à être  
blottit dans ses bras fort sentant le souffle chaud de sa respiration  
dans son coup et ses mains sur son corps ; une sur sa tempe et l'autre  
resserrée sur sa taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille.  
  
Soigneusement Inuyasha nettoyait la plait de la jeune miko, au fur et a  
mesure il sentait une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais perçus au paravent, un  
parfum épicée et enivrant qui se dégageait peu à peu du corps de la jeune  
fille du futur. Envoûter, Inuyasha ne put résister et déposa de petit  
bec papillons dans le coup de la jeune fille, celle-ci frémit et se  
retourna perplexe.  
  
- Inuyasha !!!????? La jeune fille fixait intensément le regard d'orée  
du jeune homme, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas blottit  
contre lui, qu'elle n'avait pas déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, si  
longtemps qu'elle ne avait même oublier le goût et même l'odeur de son  
tendre et bien aimé. Le hanyo prit de la même envie que la jeune fille,  
déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et en fit un long et profond baiser.  
Tranquillement et doucement, les deux jeunes adultes apprirent à  
découvrire les moindre recoin du corps de leur partenaires laissant place  
à leurs désires les plus frivoles et les plus osées. Tout était noir  
autour d'eux, il ne restait plus rien, plus rien sauf l'autre .  
  
Après que leur ébat soient fini, Inuyasha s'allongea sur le sol et Kagome  
vient se coucher à côté de lui. Le hanyo la prit dans ses bras,  
s'accotant la tête sur sa poitrine fermant les yeux et se laissant  
emporter par le royaume des songes.  
  
** Je devrais lui dirent . . .. .. oui il va falloir que je lui disent  
****  
  
-/-/-/-/-/--//-/--/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Mot de Nahi : Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui lisent FIC je sais  
que j'ai dit que le prochain chapitre allait sortir bientôt mais, il a eu  
de grand bouleversements dans ma vie et je ne suis pas chez moi pour  
raison X et puisque je ne vais pas à l'école pour toujours la même raison  
X et de plus j'ai même pas mon playstation bien j'ai pas grand choses à  
faire alors j'ai fait un new chapitre pour se fic vut que IFC est sur mon  
ordie chez noua et qu'il est bientôt fini bien.. Touka.. .. .. Et je  
voulais aussi prévenir qu'après le chapitre de IFC Je n'écrirait surement  
pas avant un bout mais vou inquieter pas ma pas lacher mes fic s^^^  
  
Arigato à :  
  
Molima-SAma : É voilà, ta prière a été entendue lol non mais sans joke  
^^ j'ai été genitlle et j'ai mit un autre chapitre joyeux avant que les  
mauvaise choses reprenne du service ^^  
  
Lyla-chan-sama : ET voilà la suite a été vite cette fois ^^ lol bon bien  
j'espère que tu va avoir aimer même si c'était cour ^^  
  
Vino-chan-sama : Contente que sa te palaisse lol enfin ^^ J'ai hate de  
vous faire lire IFC ^^ 


	12. Pourquoi revienstu

Mot de Nahi : Voilà un petit Chapitre dédier à Molima-chan comme prévue pour m'avoir montrer tes dessins et bien je me dépêche à mettre trois chapitre et celui-ci et le deuxième le premier étant celui de IFC  
  
IMPORTANT : Je ne sais pas comment s'écrit Maquiabiliquement alors ne riez pas  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha ne m'appartiens pas et pour ceux que sa intéresse le 11ieme volume français est sortie en France ^^  
  
Chapitre 12 Pourquoi reviens-tu ?  
  
La nuit étendait ses voiles de mystères, engloutissant dans les ténèbres toute lumière subsistante. Dans l'éden de charbon, quelques lueurs persistait s'accrochant avec fermeté à leurs courtes existence pour éclairer tout êtres qui s'aventureraient dans cette noirceur étouffante.  
  
Son regard ambre rivé sur le firmament, il laissait parcourir devant ses yeux d'innombrables façon de lui dire cette phrase impétueuse qui refusait de sortir de sa bouche. Cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il était assit sur le Goshinboku car son absence avait été remarqué. Inquiète du non retour de son ''ami'', la jeune femme était parti à sa recherche. Quand elle aperçue le hanyo elle figea, intrigué. À pas de velours elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
** Comme il est choux quand il dort ** En fait, Inuyasha avait passé dans le royaume si invitant des songes. L'adolescente ne pouvait faire autrement que porté un regard attendri devant le visage serein du inu hanyo. Le jeune homme à la chevelure argenter remua un peu, gémissant un charabia incompréhensible, comme si des chimères seraient venue hanté ses rêves. Puis soudainement il se calma et, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait un mot compréhensible.  
  
- Ka.. .. .. go .. . .. .. me ! un bonheur immense semblait envahir le  
visage du hanyo comme si cette seul pensé serait capable de l'amener au  
paradis.  
  
- Eeeeennnn ?... .. .. .. .. il rêve de moi , ahhhh qu'il est tu pas  
mignon mon petit chiot ! Rigola doucement la jeune femme du futur en  
ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux du jeune adulte.  
  
- A.. . .. shi .. .. . . .t .. . . .e ... . . . .ru ! Un sourire  
imprégnas les lèvres de Kagome en entendant les paroles du rêveur.  
- Alors.. . . .tu parle d'une façon de faire une deuxième  
déclaration.. . . Ano . . Ashiteru yo Inuyasha! Lentement le regard  
couveur de la fille s'éclaira d'un amour unique; celui qu'on ne connaît  
qu'une fois. Elle déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de son amour, ce  
qui à son insu déclencha une réaction chez lui. D'un geste possessif et  
amoureux, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui  
jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la sentir contre lui.  
  
- INU.. . .. y .. . .. a ... sha ! Au début surprise, Kagome se calma vite  
au contacte de son amour. La tête accoter sur son torse, elle pouvait  
sentir chacune de ses respiration. De plus elle pouvait sentir un souffle  
chaud chatouiller sa nuque. Paisiblement, elle ferma ses yeux couleur  
terre se laissant bercé par les cricris des grillons, bien emmitouflé  
contre son âme sœur elle se laissa emporter par ses songes. Son esprit  
divaguait paisiblement dans le monde de Morphée. Pendant ce temps  
Inuyasha ce réveillait péniblement. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il  
aperçue sa douce collé contre lui!  
  
** Qu'elle est belle ainsi ... .. . . on dirait un ange! ** Ne put  
s'empêcher de penser le hanyo devant le visage paisible de la jeune  
adulte. Il enfouina son nez dans ses cheveux et prit une grande  
respiration, comme il adorait cette odeur sucrée qui se dégageait de son  
corps. Relevant la tête vers les étoiles, Inuyasha songeait encore une  
fois à la manière qu'il pourrait lui annoncé cette nouvelle. Une frayeur  
parcoura l'esprit du hanyo, et si elle refusait sa requête, il resserra  
son étreinte autour des hanches de Kagome comme pour être sur qu'elle ne  
parte pas. Soudainement, un bruissement de feuille changea l'attention du  
hanyo de place. En alerte le hanyo reniflait l'air pour s'avoir qui  
s'approchait d'eux. Son cœur se serra et sa respiration coupa quand il  
senti lodeur de la terre et des os. (Comme de fait) Une femme mûr habillé  
de blanc et de rouge sortit de l'ombre. Avec une grâce et une fénimité  
désagréable elle s'avança minutieusement vers le couple.  
  
- Oi Inuyasha! Prononça-t-elle de sa voie douce et empoisonnante.  
  
- Ki.. . . . .. . Kikyo ! Une secousse parcourut le corps du inuhanyo,  
pourquoi devait-elle encore revenir le hantée.  
  
- Te voilà encore entrain de la chérire.. . . . . mais pourtant tu sais  
bien qu'elle est moi n'es-ce pas Inuyasha! De sa voie mélodieuse elle  
venait encore une fois, de prononcer ses paroles si cruel qu'il refusait  
maintenant de croire.  
  
Le hanyo eut un regard désapprobateur et resserra se plus belle sont  
étreinte sur Kagome. Celle-ci sentant une pression sur son corps ouvrit  
les yeux. La première image qu'elle vue lui glaça le sang, encore cette  
satané femme qui refusait de comprendre que c'est elle (KAGOME) que  
Inuyasha aimait. Kagome garda les yeux mi-clos sans pour autant bouger.  
  
- En vrai Inuyasha tu te s'en éprise d'elle uniquement parce qu'elle  
est moi ! À ces paroles Kagome sentait grandir en elle un doute qu'elle  
soupçonnait aussi dans l'a^me du hanyo car celui-ci, pour la troisième  
fois, resserra l'étreinte.  
  
- I.. .. . .. iie .. . . . .J'AIME Kagome.. . .. .. .. parce que .. . .  
.. . .! Le hanyo s'arrêta cherchant avec frénésie dans sa tête une raison  
pour laquelle il aimerait Kagome parce qu'elle était elle et non parce  
qu'elle était Kikyo.  
  
- Tu vois, j'ai raison, ton silence le prouve! Maquiabéliquement ,  
Kikyo fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire. Inuyasha pouvait sentir la  
respiration de sa douce augmenter et devenir saccader, alors il comprit  
qu'elle était réveiller et il devait absolument trouer une raison de  
l'aimer elle.  
  
- IIE.. .. . . . .! S'emporta Inuyasha, tant qu'à elle kikyo laissa  
échapper un petit rire puis d'un regard froid elle affligea un dernier  
coup au hanyo.  
  
- Tu es toujours aussi pathétique, j'espère que tu réalise maintenant  
.. . .. . Je suis celle à qui ton cœur appartient . . .. . ne l'oubli  
pas cette foi! Puis Kikyo se retourna et s'enfonça dans l'ombre, mais  
juste avant qu'elle disparaisse elle put entendre sa ''punition''.  
  
- IIE KIKYO.. . . . .. J'AIME KAGOME CAR ELLE, ELLE M'AIME COMME JE  
SUIS ET DE PLUS ELLE, JE NE POURRAIT PAS ME PASSER DE SES SOURIRES ET DE  
SA PRÉSENCE PLUS D'UNE JOURNÉE SANS ME MORFONDRE ET PENSÉ À ELLE.. .. .  
.! Une fois cette phrase crier, Inuyasha descendit son regard et croisa  
celui de Kagome. Des larmes blottis aux creux de ses yeux, elle affichait  
un petit sourire, elle était fier qu'Inuyasha l'aime pour ce qu'elle  
était. Inuyasha tant qu'à lui ne pouvait décrocher son regard des lèvres  
rouges de sa tendre moitié. Ses lèvres si douces et si chaudes qui  
avaient se petit goût sucré irrésistible. Dans un élan de passion, il  
embrassa fougueusement la femme du futur. Un baiser profond et  
passionner, un de ceux qui fait que mille et un frisons vous parcourt le  
corps. Inuyasha laissait se mains parcourir sensuellement les moindres  
courbes de Kagome. Enivré par l'ambiance, Kagome enleva le Haori du jeune  
homme. Le inuhanyo la repoussa gentiment et remit son Haori. La miko ne  
comprenait rien, mais tout s'éclaira quand elle aperçu Sango suivie de  
Miroku, Shippo et Kirara.  
  
- Inuyasha, Kagome-chan.. . . . . . .Enfin on vous a trouver, on  
s'inquiétait ! Dit Sango en ce précipitant vers Kagome qui c'était levée  
pour accueillir son amie.  
  
- Sang0-chan.. . . .ne .. .. . .t'.. . .. in .. . .. . . . .. . . .  
.qui......******!  
  
- Kagome-chan, ÇA VA ????????? S'enquit Sango en attrapant Kagome avant  
qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol.  
  
- KAGOME ! ?? Cria Inuyasha en s'élança pour voir ce qu'avait sa bien  
aimée.  
  
- Hum.. . . . . . .Ano..... .. . ..ennnnnnnn . .. . .elle.. ... . .elle  
dort ??!! S'étonna Inuyasha en effleurant le visage de la jeune fille, du  
bout des doigts.  
  
- C'est normal Inuyasha-sama! Annonce Miroku.  
  
- Et pourquoi c'est normal ?! Demanda le hanyo tout en s'assurant que Kagome était bien installé dans ses bras pour la ramener au village.  
  
- Parce qu'elle à utiliser ses pouvoirs miko pour te ramener ! Répliqua  
Miroku tout en emboîtant le pas vers le village d'Edo.  
  
- A.. . . . . .bon! Inuyasha se tue pour mieux réfléchir aux actes que  
Kagome avait posé.  
  
Rendue au village Edo Inuyasha coucha Kagome dans son sac de couchage et  
s'installa dans un coin pour veiller sur le sommeil de sa belle.  
  
- Dort bien, ma Kagome ! Souffla-t-il tout en admirant cette jeune  
fille qui part amour l'avait ramener du royaume de la mort.  
  
/-/-/------/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Arigato-gozaimassu a tous vous autre qui m'encourage a écrire ^^  
  
Lyla-chan : voilà t tu contente de se chapitre .....j'espère que tu me fera pas la gueule ........Ah et en passant.....j'adore t deux petit tresse.  
  
Molima-chan : Et voilà ton deuxième chapitre j'èspère que tu es contente et..... veux –tu que je te prête fruit basket c'est un new manga que j'ai ^^  
  
Katreda-chan : A je suis contente de voir que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice enfin j'espère que sa te plaira jusqua la fin ^^ 


	13. Someille mouvementer

Mot de Nahi :Voilà Voilà j'espère que vous êtes toutes et tous contents (même si je ne crois pas qu'il y a des gars mais bon.....) et oui après un monticule de review j'ai enfin décider de reprendre du service et de délaisser mes cours qui soit disant plutôt plate à l'école ..... Et pour ceux ou celle qui croient que je suis une bolle bien c pas vrais la preuve j'ais juste eu 60% en math forte..... . . .-____- ça va m'apprendre a dessiner ...... Bon bref de ''bavardage inutile sur presque rien'' ( si vous lisser fruit basket vous comprendrez )  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha ne m'appartiens pas, mais j'ai les 11 premier tome en français en ma possession HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH! Mais j'ai juste les 146 premier épisode -_____-  
  
CHAPITRE 13 Sommeille mouvementer  
  
Dans la noirceur de la nuit, l'oppression augmentent des ténèbres se renforçais. Malicieusement les voiles de l'obscurité avaient recouvert chaque parcelle de terre, chaque recoins, repoussant, engloutissant sans aucun répits toutes lumière existante. Pourtant dans le ciel d'encre, de petites percés de lumières subsistaient. Avec ferveur et courage elles se battaient contre la noirceur prenante de la nuit. Uniquement pour prouver que la lumière de l'espoir était toujours présente même dans les profondeur des ténèbres. ET même dans les moments où nous pesons que toute lumière est éteinte; la faible lueur de l'espoir brille quelque part au fond de notre être.  
  
Son regard d'on venait à peine de disparaître derrière ses fines paupières, même les yeux clos il veillait sur elle. En fait, il se concentrait sur le moindre bruit qu'il pouvait percevoir. Aussi d'un coup il rouvrit ses yeux et fixa avec inquiétude sa protéger. Grâce à sa vue perçante il pouvait la voir malgré l'absence de lumière. Elle remuait et émettait de petit bruit comme prit dans un cauchemar. Doucement, l'homme s'avança vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.  
  
Kagome.. .. Kagome ?!!! Murmura doucement le hanyo tout en la secouant gentiment. Le regard doux qu'il portait à son amour s'aggrava subitement. À l'odeur idélique de Kagome s'était rajouter une odeur salé comme de la sueur. Inquiet, Inuyasha posa sa main droite sur le front de la miko et avec terreur il la retira. La jeune femme était bouillante de fièvre. Le Inuhanyo sorti automatiquement et se dirigea à vitesse maximal vers le cours d'eau du village, il trempa un chiffon dans l'eau et retourna à la cabane tout aussi vite qu'il était venu. Inuyasha s'accroupie auprès`s de sa bien aimé et lui épongea doucement le front avec le linge humide.  
  
Qu'est qui se passe Inuyasha-sama ? Demanda Miroku qui s'était réveillé à cause du boucan qu'Inuyasha avait fait.  
  
Kagome fait de la température! Annonça Inuyasha  
  
-/-/-/  
Tout était noir, rêvait-elle encore ? Elle ne le pensait pas ! Pourtant  
tout semblait étrange et bougeait, elle voulait resté éveiller. Elle se  
sentait lourde et épuisée et puis.. . . .. .finalement, elle ferma les  
yeux. Pourquoi ne pas dormir encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu.  
/-/-/-/-  
  
Elle semble aller un peux mieux ! Murmura Sango en changeant le linge humide qui couvrait le front de la jeune miko.  
  
Calme toi Inuyasha. . . . .tu va me donner mal au cœur! Rechigna Miroku pour la deuxième fois, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regardé le hanyo faire les 100 pas.  
  
HURUSAIIIIII! Hurla Inuyasha une pointe de fureur dans les yeux.  
  
Du calme Inuya . . . . .! Miroku n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il senti ses pieds quitter le sol. Furieusement, le inuhanyo avait attrapé Miroku par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur, ses pieds hors de porté du sol.  
  
NE ME DIT PAS DE ME CALMER O MAE DE HOUSHI CAR SINON.. . . . ..! Inuyasha resserra ses doigts autour de la gorge du moine.  
  
INUYASHA .. . .. .. Qu'est que tu fais ?!! Surprit par l'arriver de Sango, Inuyasha lâcha automatiquement Miroku et recula effrayer par son acte. Que venait-il de faire, jamais il n'aurais fait ca.. . . . .enfin pas depuis qu'il connaissait. . . . .Ka.. go.. me. . . . Kagome , c'est elle qui l'avait changer, c'est elle qui avait adoucie son cœur, qui avait fait fondre se mur de glace implacable, construit de ressentiment et de cruauté.  
  
Frénétiquement les yeux du hanyo cherchaient un point familier dans  
l'espace flou qui disparaissait, submergé par les voiles inquiétant des  
ténèbres. Malicieusement la colère avait cédée place `a la peur, une peur  
prenante et étouffante qui d'un coup l'avait envelopper d'une douce  
étreinte de folie et de frayeur.  
  
-Inuyasha. . . .. . Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Sango fit un pas vers lui, le  
dogboy qui chancelait dangereusement, le regard figée dans ce qu'elle  
aurait pue définire comme4 de la terreur.  
  
- INUYAHSA! Répéta-t-elle espérant qu'il l'entende et qu'il  
s'accroche a sa voie comme une Boué dans les flots enragé et démente  
d'une mer en furie.  
  
Les paroles volaient a ses oreilles comme des murmures lointains. Tout ne  
semblait être qu'un chaut, un véritable chaos. Un bruit sourd revenait  
sans cesse. Il ne s'avait pourquoi mais il était sur que se son difforme  
était important. Il se concentrait ou du moins essayas de focaliser le  
peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait sur se son qui bourdonnait aux creux de  
ses tympans.  
Plus il focalisait son attention sur le son plus sa rage diminuait et  
laissait place a un sentiment étrange qui ressemblait au doute.  
Intensément, il fixa la silhouette flou qui s'était glisser dans le noir  
et qui maintenant s'avançait vers lui. La fine silhouette au courbe  
envoûtant se détachait de l'ombre creusant une sortir vers la lumière  
dans ce brouillard épais qui l'entourait.  
  
I. . .. . . . ..N . . .. . U. . . .!!!!! Le bourdonnement semblait prendre forme, alors ce qu'il entendait signifiait vraiment quelque chose.  
  
Ka .. . . . .n . . .. no . . . . .non . .. .SA . . ..San ! Bredouillant avec peine ses idées le jeune homme tentait d'identifier la jeune femme, il la connaissait et la voie .. . .. cette voie aussi lui était familière.  
  
IN . . . .U . . . . . I . . .A. . .! Plus la jeune femme avançait vers lui plus il distinguait se qu'elle disait ou plutôt ce qu'elle lui criait. Puis soudainement, en un éclair tout se passa. L'inconnue l'agrippa au bras et tout le noir disparue, il pue enfin l'identifier et puis tout se mit a valser, une danse infernal et déchaîner.  
  
Sango . .. . . . .je . . .. ! Inuyasha avait reprit le contrôle de son esprit mais, maintenant il se retrouvait dans un danse folle, il perdit pied, le sol s'était dérober de sous ses pieds.  
  
INUAYSHAAAAAA... .INUAYASHAAAA! Sango avait attraper l'homme massif avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Miroku accourue aux cotées de la Taijya pour l'aider `a transporter leur ami dans la cabane de Kaede.  
  
JE me demande se qu'il lui a prit ! S'enquit le moine en frottant doucement sa gorge.  
  
Je en sais pas il va falloir attendre son réveille pour savoir. .. . . .je vais aller chercher de l'eau pour Kagome. Soupira Sango en s'éloigna du camps accompagner de Shippo et Kirara.  
  
/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/  
  
** mmmmm..m.m.... . . . .cette chaleur elle est si douce . . . . . ** le  
feu dansant au milieu de la petit maison réchauffait ses occupants. Et  
les flammes qui suivaient la douce brise prenaient un malin plaisir a  
taquiner les gens en se déplacent en tout sens.** MMMmmm...je suis si  
bien. .. .veux pas bouger . . . . . .. Ka . . . .Kago.. . ..  
KAGOME!!!!** pensa un jeune homme et ouvrant les yeux d'un coup  
  
AH .. . .. te voilà enfin réveiller Inuyasha ! Dit une voie grave.  
  
. . .MI . . .. . .Miroku o`u . .. . .o`u est Kagome ? La voie precipiteer du jeune homme ne laissait pas place a la plaisanterie.  
  
Juste `a cote de toi ! Un filet de rire paraissait dans la voie du moine.  
  
Elle. .. .elle va bien ? S'enquit le jeune homme.  
  
Mieux que toi en tout cas ! Répondit une femme.  
  
Eeeeeee. . .. .que veux-tu dire par la Sango ???? Demanda le inuhanyo  
  
QUE... .. . . .  
  
Voilà je sais sa fini sec mais que voulez vous que je vous disent -^_^- là je suis sure le prochain chapitre de IFC et .. .. . . . en plus bien .. . .. je fais une fic sur Sakura card Captor -^^- . Touka.. . . .et bien c'est ça alors  
  
ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU :  
  
Molima-chan : Merci de lire mes fics.... . . .et toi va tu biento mettre un chapitre sur le net ?????  
  
Lyla-Chan : Kikou j'espère que tu t pas trop inquiéter -^^-  
  
Kadreda : Si tu te rend q ste chapitre la merci de m'avoir lu et laisse des reveiw -^^-  
  
Kagome15 : Tu me flatte vraiment jai adore ton review et j'espère que tu a aimer ste chapitre la et ne t'inquiète pas les prochains arriverons pus vite  
  
Vino-Chan : COMMENT CA TOI PAS AVOIR DES BONNE IDÉES È_É NON MAIS !!!!! Bon finalment je suis jalouse moi je me tire pas plus que 60% en math 4/36 snif snif snif mais jai 80 % en francais et 95%en anglais hihihi ! (bien non me vante pas du tout moi)  
  
Kamirurer : Kikou toi DE UN JE SUIS SURE QUE TA FIC EST BONNE et de deux jepère que sa ta plus. 


	14. Si tu t'en vas

Mot de Lyla : Salut je suis une amie de Nahi, elle a des gros prob d'ordi donc c'est moi qui poste pour elle ! . Donc pardon si la mise en page est moche !!! Gomen !

Mot de Nahi : Je vous préviens.... . .. .d'accord, je n'écrit pas souvent mais la sa risque de prendre encore plus de temps pour le prochain chapitre car je fini l'école le 18 juin et après je travaille.... Enfin pas une grosse job mais elle me prend toute la journée, puis finalement du 30 juin au 2 juillet je suis en survie en foret et le 6 juillet je part pour un camp ...alors pas beaucoup d'ordi de plus il dure 6 semaine le camps. .....Bref fini le meeting d'horaire et passons à la suite de Une dure histoire.

Disclamer : .....Snif snif snif Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas ......mais mon esprit MACHÉAVELIQUE oui GAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

Ah oui .... Les _signifie que quelqu'un pense _

Chapitre 14 SI TU T'EN VAS.....

_Je l'ai appelé, mais il n'est pas venue. Il était troublé...... . . .j'avais perdue le contacte avec lui et il s'en est rendue compte... . .. .il a prit peur alors je les appeler, mais il s'est sauvé.... . . . . .ils l'on éloigner de moi .. . .. .POURQUOI?_

- Pourquoi..... . . . ? Une interrogation brillait dans ses yeux ambres.... .. .il n'y comprenait rien.

-Tu a failli tuer Miroku, puis tu a perdu connaissance.... . . ! Rumina un petit renard bien caché à l'abri du regard absent de son interlocuteur.

-Je.. .. .Je n'est . . .. .j'était inquiet, j'ai pété un plomb ... . . .je suis désoler. . . ..mais là, ça va mieux ! La tête ailleurs, le semi-démon ne chercha nullement à croisé le regard du petit kitstune.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui est inquiétant.. .. . . . . ce qui l'est .. . . . . .c'est que tu t'es changer en youkai quand tu as attraper houshi-o-sama et avant de perdre connaissance tu as crier que tu allait la tuer si elle ne revenait pas.. .. .. ! Lui dit la taijya cherchant éperdument une explication dans son regard vide.

- J'ai... . . .j'ai dit.............? Le hanyo cherchait frénétiquement dans son esprit, essayant sans veine de trouver la moindre bride de souvenir.

-Elle... . ....oui.. . . ..elle ..... si elle ne revient pas je vais la tuer.. .. . . . ..il aura beau essayer de m'en empêcher. .. . . .. ce n'est qu'un ningen qui va m'empêcher... . .. . . moi je suis un youkai.. . .. je ne la laisserais pas me filer entre les doigt une autre fois.. . .. .................. c'est ce que tu as crier.... et quand Sango t'as agrippé, tu es tombé dans les vapes !

Annonça le moine en rejoignant le groupe tout en se massant la gorge

-QUOI. . .. . .. . . . . .? Il cherchait toujours à assembler le puzzle de sa conscience, mais rien n'y faisait...... il déposa son regard sur la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air mieux, enfin un peux.

-Alors peux-tu nous expliqué Inuyasha-sama? Demanda le moine s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Je ne sais pas..... moi j'ai peur. . .. .j'ai peur de faire du mal à Kagome ! Dans un soupir exaspéré le semi-démon enfouie son visage dans ses mains.

_Mmmmmmmmmmm........ j'entend des voies, on dirait que je les connaît.... _

-I....

-Hum! Inuyasha regarda la jeune fille étendue.....il avait l'impression qu'elle avait parlé. Mais elle n'avait pas bouger d'un poil.... avait-il halluciné?

-Inu....... ! Les mots traversèrent ses lèvres comme du vent, elle voulais se réveiller mais elle était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières étaient trop lourdes.

-Ka... .. .KAGOME ! Le hanyo se pencha sur elle.... et les autres le regardèrent perplexe.. . .avait-il rêver la douce voie de Kagome. Était-il entrain de devenir fou ?

-O. . . .. . .. .. Osuwari ! Les mots partirent à la volé et le demi-démon alla faire ami, ami avec le sol poussiéreux. Sans même se soucier du hanyo qui venait de sa fracasser contre la paroi sur laquelle on avait l'habitude de marcher, le houshi, la tayjia et le kistune ce rameutèrent autour de la jeune femme. Malheureusement elle ne bougea pas, elle ne silla même pas des cils, immobile comme une statue. Pendant ce temps, Inuyasha se releva. Sur le coup il avait été furieux, mais la rage le quitta vite quand il réalisa qu'elle avait eux une réaction. Puis, il alla contempler avec amertume qu'elle n'était pas revenue à elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas luter davantage pour se réveiller, pourquoi avait-elle abandonner?

_Ne lâche pas Kagome j'ai trop besoin de toi, si tu part qu'es-ce que je vais devenir _Le inuhanyo saisit la main de la miko, il voulait lui prouver qu'il était à ses côtés près à lutter.

_Ce n'était pas lui.....il ne ma pas répondue.... si sa avait été lui il m'aurait répondue ou crier dessus pour l'avoir envoyer au sol ! Je suis si fatiguer et il est si loin de moi, jamais je ne pourrais le rejoindre. Mais cette sensation de chaleur qui perce dans cet air glacial qui m'enveloppe... serait-il là ??? ..... non.. . . .non ce n'est pas lui, si sa serait lui il me parlerait.... il m'aiderait................ alors qui est-ce qui me touche....?... ME TOUCHE...... ON ME TOUCHE SANS MA PERMISSION.... JE. .. .. JE REFUSE..... .. .. .il n'en n'est pas QUESTION.... LACHEZ MOI,,,,,,,,LAAACHEEEZ MOOIIIII !_

En un instant, comme un décharge violente une lumière rose enveloppa le corps de la jeune miko et envoya balader le hanyo qui quelque seconde auparavant caressait la douce chevelure d'encre de Kagome.

-Inuyasha-sama dai jo bu dessu ka ???? Avec un bruit effrayant le semi-démon entra en collision avec le mur de planche. Sous l'impact féroce quelque lamelles volèrent en éclat soulevant un nuage de poussière.

- GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... . .. . .. . . .TOI . ... .TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER PARTIR... . .. . !?? Terrifiant, intimidant, les yeux du semi-démon luisaient d'un rouge prenant. Un rouge lugubre qui rappelait le sang frais coulant d'un corps encore vivant. De fines marques mauve juchait juste en dessus de son regard imbibé de sang. Ses canine habituellement semblable à celle d'un chien ressemblait maintenant à des poignard blancs, aiguiser et tranchant. Ses griffes avait poussées et était devenues aussi acérer qu'une lame de rasoir fraîchement aiguisait.

-IIE INUYASHA... . . .. . .! La tayjia se plaça devant Kagome bloquant ainsi momentanément la trajectoire au youkai qui, furieux, s'élançait vers la miko.

_..... Inuyasha...., j'ai bien entendue son nom.......? Il est là ??? _

-Daijobu dessu ka Sango ? Miroku avait rejoint Sango ..... il savait malheureusement qu'il ne pouvait arrêter le sang de youkai qui coulait dans les veines de son ami..... il ne pourrait que regarder la scène impuissant.

Arigato-gozaimassu à:

KAgome15-chan : Arigato pour tes Zolie messages sa me fait cahud au coeur.

LYLACHAN: ARIGATO spcécialement pour toi qu ima aider pendant que mon ordie était en pane ...... car jai rocher et sasn toi se chapitre ne serait pas sortie avant que je parte ...alors ..TLM qui liser ma fic remercier l

Katreda-chan: Mmmmmmm......pour l'Hortographe je le prend très bien pcq tu dit pas sa aussi sadiquement que mon prof de francais....et oui je fait des fautes en n'en plus finir ......et pourtant j'ai 88% en francais.....trouver l'erreur...non mais je suis contetne que tu continue de t'arracher les yeux dans se méli-mélo de fautre incompréhensible pour liore ma fic

Demonesse lange : Ohayo TOi....!!! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise...jaime avoir de nouvelle partisante et partisant Bref... Merci a toi de me lire et de laisser un reveiw

Molima-chan : Dsl si je ne suis pas encore aller voir ta fic....mais a cahque foi que jessais mon ordie boque....les eul site que je peux aller son sur ceux que javais dans mes favorie....alors je vais juste pouvoir i aller en revenant en aout -- et c poche ca....moi jvoulais la lire ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

KAMirure-chan: OHAAAAAAAAAAAAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..... WOua tu me lit encore je suis flatté non mias tu les mérites les petits messages gentil pcq toi i tou tu men laisse bcq

SAfira: BIen oui qu'il a d'autre chapitre.....je crois amrrêter dans la 20taine alors....il en reste encore quelque un


	15. ET si je te disait adieux

Mot de Nahi : OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Après un la réparation de mon ordie.....aaa que je l'aime mon grand frère ...faut dire pour avoir passer plus d'une journée a débogué mon ordie j'suis mieux de l'aimé Bref voici un new chapitre.

DISCLAMER : Inuyasha appartient a Rumiko Takahashi et moi j'ai hâte de voir la 3ime film au complet...la parti 2 est bonne mais j'veux voir la première moi.

**Et si je te disait adieux**

Miroku regarda rapidement l'état de Sango et alla la rejoindre avant de reporter son regard vers la scène. La tueuse de démons n'avait presque rien juste quelques égratignure du à l'impact plutôt brutal avec le sol.... . .. . . et elle aura sûrement plusieurs ecchymoses..... . ..mais bon elle était toujours en vie!

Le demi-youkai lança un regard furtif à ses anciens compagnons.

Un sourire emplit de haine remplaça l'air dégoûter que portait les traits de son visage.

- Inu... . .. yasha. . . .. pourquoi souris-tu... . . .à quoi penses-tu .....??? Le houshi ne comprenait rien au changement de comportement radical du demi-demon

-Kerps elle croyait partir .... . ..tu vois. .. ..tu t'es laisser berné. . . .. . .se côté ningen est trop stupide au moins moi j'au vue son manége et je ne la laisserais pas me filler entres les pattes sans la punir .....!

Comme un prédateur ayant trouver une proie, il s'accroupie avec agilité aux côtés de la femme. Son sourire de plus en plus amuser terrifiaient les spectateurs de la scène.

-Il . .. ...il va la tuer... ..Miroku, Inuyasha va tuer Kagome! Chigna Shippo le regard gelé par l'horreur, incapable de détourner se détourner du ''spectacle'' effrayant.-Inuyasha.... .. . .reprend le contrôle de ton esprit je t'en supplie! Implora faiblement le moine dégoûté de sa propre impuissance face à la situation.

Haahahahhahahaha.. .. . .on ne t'entend plus le ningen... . .aurait tu peur .. .. _.( elle ma abandonner.. . . .elle. .....) _Oui c'est ça reste tapis au fond le ningen... ET OUI elle ta abandonner et pour ça je vais la tuer

Sur le bord de la folie, Inuyasha empoigna le poignet de la jeune fille et la leva sans aucun égard pour avoir sa tête à la hauteur de la sienne. Ses paupières bougeaient frénétiquement, elle était sur le point de se réveiller, il fallait qu'il la tue avant que son côté un peu trop doux remarque qu'elle se débattait en elle, seulement pour le revoir. À cette pensé quelque chose d'étrange l'ébranla. Non pas maintenant, pas aussi prêt du but, celui de tuer cette femme qui le rendait si faible, qui contrôlait son cœur avec seulement un sourire ou une larme. OH NON! PAS MAINTENANT! Le youkai leva sa main libre en l'air et la rabattit en fendant l'air de ses griffes tranchantes. Pendant un instant il pu sentir ses doigts passer dans la chair chaudes, la réduisant en lambeau. Il pouvait reniflé l'odeur alléchante du sang frais se déversant à grand flots, puis voulant regarder la perfection de son travaille il fut pétrifier de terreur. Deux grandes taches noisettes le fixait avec inquiétude comme une mère fixe son enfant et de petit monticule d'eau bordait de longs cils fins, prêt à se déversé en torrent de larmes.

-Inuyasha...........! une multitudes de sentiments s'emmêlait dans le cœur de la jeune fille du futur. La joie de le revoir, l'inquiétude de voir ce qu'il était, l'angoisse de que s'avait-il passé....mais aucun sentiment ne venait pour l'acte qu'il venait de commettre, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucun picotement, seulement une douce chaleur qui la quittait peu à peu.

Un rictus d'épouvante le défigura quelque instants, elle était encore en vie mais comment..... le coup aurait du la tuer instantanément.

-Inuyasha... .. . dai jobu dessu ka ?........ pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? LA miko dépose une main sur le visage ahuri du démon.

Pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi... .. . .cette femme devrais me haïr je suis un youkai ( tu sais moi je t'aime en hanyo mais si tu décide de devenir un youkai je respecterais ton choix).... Non ce son des mensonges..... je doit la tuer

- Inuyasha ... . . .tu vas bien...... dit... . .on ne se sépareras plus hein...... j'ai eu un peux peur dans tout ce noir....mais pareille.... . je...... je me.......sentait .......en..... . .. en sécurité.......par.... .. ...ce..........que je ......... savait ......que .....tu .....a. . .llais.. ...ve.......................nir....! Le souffle de plus en plus saccader Kagome essayait avec peine de prononcer ses dernières paroles tout en effacent du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulaient des yeux couleur sang d'Inuyasha.

(_Laisse la tranquille.... .. tu avais tord elle ne ma.... .elle ne NOUS a pas abandonner.. .. .elle NOUS aimes) _Elle m'aimes même en youkai. . . ..elle était sincère . .. ..cette fille. .. . . .son nom. . .. .. KA.. .. .Kagome. . . . .cet ange qui me sourit et m'accepte .. . ...Kagome

- E. .. ..K. . ... .Ka... . .. ..go. .. . ..Kagome ! Les marques mauves se retirèrent tranquillement et ses yeux se décolorèrent mais avant que son côté youkai retourne se blottir totalement dans un coin de son âme, il perça un petit trou sur le bout de son doigt et déposa quelque gouttes de sang sur la plaie béant du dos de Kagome.

-Kagome......gomen-naisai je.. . .je ne voulais pas ....je. .. .je suis un monstre ! Avec culpabilité et honte le inuhanyo cherchait un moyen de tenir en vie la jeune femme. Certes il lui avait donner un peu de son sang youkai mais se n'était pas suffisant pour empêcher, le petit fil qui la tenait en vie de céder; cela n'avais que stopper ou plutôt ralenti le saignement abondant.

-Iie Inuyasha. . .. . .ce n'est.. . .pas .. . .ta . .. ..faute ! Murmura Kagome de plus en plus faible

-KAGOME ! Hurla Shippo courant jusqu'à son ''chevet'', puisque la menace n'existait plus.

-Shippo apporte la boîte blanche qui est dans le sac de Kagome .......VITE ! Quémanda Inuyasha qui pensait avoir trouver un moyen de la garder.

-Sa. ... ne .. .vaut. . . . .pas. . . ..la peineee. . .. . .je. .... ..vais . ... .. . mourir. ... .. .. Inu. . .. ..yasha! Un doux sourire aux lèvres Kagome tentait d'expliquer à son seul amour que ses efforts étaient vains. Mais le semi-démon fit un bandage à sa douce pour stopper totalement l'hémorragie.

-Inu.......

-Shuuuuuuuuut..... Ne dépense pas ton énergie repose toi. .. . .je. . . .je vais rester là! Il agrippa fortement la main de sa douce. Il pouvait sentir les larmes monté mais il les retient. Il avait peur de la perdre mais il voulais lui prouver qu'il croyait qu'elle resterait en vie.

-Tien fait lui boire ça. . . .. ...c'est de l'eau....... Quand j'était jeune ont donnait de l'eau aux blessés pour remplacer le sang......enfin....... sa rajoute du liquide dans le corps.........! Sango tendit une gourde qu'elle avait prit dans le sac de Kagome et avait remplie dans la rivière du village.

-Arigato-gozaimassu! Inuyasha prit le récipient en plastique et en fit boire le contenue à Kagome. Elle le but sang rechigner même si elle s'avait qui ne restait que quelques minutes à son existence.

Le Inu-hanyo avait placer la tête de la jeune femme sur une de ses cuises et avait lové son corps entre ses genoux. Tranquillement, il lui passait la mains dans les cheveux quand subitement une idées le foudroya. Il descendis sa main dans le coup de sa bien aimée et en retira délicatement une petite chaîne.

-Iie.. .. . ..JE NE Veaux pas. .. .. .. oubliiii çaaa! Le doigts d'Inuyasha se déposa sur ses lèvres de sa dulcinée pour l'empêcher de continuer sa plainte.

Mot de Nahi : NAIRF NIARF ANIARF jvous coupe ca la comme ca je vais pouvoir poster plus vite t aussi vous donner la fin en meilleur calité.

ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU 

Kagome 15-chan : Je sais c long mais je n'était pas la cette été et c pourquoi j'implore ton pardon et ceux des autres aussi...masi bon j ,espère que ce chapitre ta plus...ausssi je devrais up laoder un peu plus vite enfin puisque jai plus de tmeps

Tenshi-chan : .....eeeee.. . ..voial je c c encore triste mais bon il reste encore quelque chapitre don le prochain je te prévien y va falloir sateller pour le survive car moi je leur donne toujours des mauvaises passes maism bon ...ils surviveront bien....enfin pt pas eu mais leur amour oui

MOLIMA-SAMA : OAHYOOOOOOOOOOOOO..... pour une fois j'uploade en grande pcq j'ai aussi up loader mon site internet à et eeee...mon cmaps j'était génail jsuis aprtit pour un 6 music et puisque que dasn les chamberre on était jumeller avec le p-t bien moi jme jsuis full entrainer push-up course redressement assit toute le kit bref.... C pomale ca.... Pis bon début des courts.

Katreda : Et oui je toff a 88% ...je fait de sfautes à l'école mais moins car je prend plus mon temps et je me relit plusieur fois mais quand j'écrit une fic je l'écrit d'un coup et c'est mon ordie qui corrige et rien d'autre son contente que tu te force à lire ma fic

Kamirure : Bien sur si tu veux mon e-mail...mais je le metrai pas ICI..... ta qua aller voir su rmon site....sur la page d'aceuil ....enfin moi je suis heuresue que tu me laisse autant de reveiw surtout que t reveiw me fond toujours un bien extrême


	16. BEYBEY

MOT de Nahi : ET voilà la suite....Sorry si je fait pas de chapitre d'ouverture comme d'habitude mais bon c'est que la ...ca marcherais psa alors...si vous voulez savoir ce qui va avnt et bien aller voir dans l'autre chapitre .....

Disclamer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas......mai j'ai presque le 3ieme film de loader au complet ...hihihi vouiiiiiiiiiiii

**BEYBEY**

-Chut.... .. ..t'ai toi..... c'est le seul moyen ! De sa main libre, il déboucha sous le regard ahurie des autres, et se avec un petit coup la bouteille au se trouvait les dernier Shikon shard.....car c'est Naraku qui avait la perle.

-Inuyasha-sama tu ne devrais pas ! Averti Miroku en se rapprochant du couple suivit de la taijya et du kistune.

-Écoute moi Miroku, Kagome est la première personne en se monde qui ma accepter et aimé pour ce que je sui, un..... un hanyo c'est la première qui ne ma pas demander de changer.. . ..de plus,....... ne plus la voir sourire...... ne plus l'entendre ses éclats de rires.... Ne plus sentir son odeur..... sa chaleur .. . .... .ne plus la toucher.......... . .je deviendrais fou. .. . .. .le monde n'a que des couleurs que quand elle est au près de moi, sans elle tout, tout est terne et dénué d'intérêt... .. . je ne veux pas la perdre tu comprend... .. **je l'aime** ... et comme les morceaux de la perle on tenuent Kohaku en vie ils peuvent tenir Kagome en vie ! Des larmes chaudes glissèrent des yeux maintenant ambres du demi-démon. Des larmes, aussi coulait le long des joues de la miko..... lui aussi, il allait lui manquer.

-NE.. .. ne pleure pas Kagome. Tu vas voir tu iras mieux tu vas rester en vie ! Le hanyo prit un morceaux dans la bouteille et se préparait à l'insérer dans le corps de sa bien aimé quand celle-ci intervient.

-IIE Inuyasha..... je sais que se n'est pas évident mais..... il faudras attendre pour nous revoir, je te promet que je t'attendrais. .. .car je n'aime que toi et... .. ... !

-Si TU meurt JE meurt aussi! S'empara de dire Inuyasha espérant la faire changer d'avis.

-........et je veux que tu vive ta vie pleinement pour moi, occupe toi de Shippo et vie ta vie au complet ..... je serais toujours là à veiller sur toi..... je ..... je t'aime....je vous aimes tous ! Paisiblement, sous le regards déchirés des autres elle fermas les yeux et s'immobilisa . Son coeur fatiguer et éreinter s'arrêta proprement de battre laissant un dernier souffle s'échapper du corps de la jeune fille.

-Kagome....réveille toi..... Kagome....KAGOME.... IIE .... RÉVEILLE TOI... . NANI.. .. .NANI KAMI **NANI**! Inuyasha ne comprenais pas pourquoi avait-elle refuser de les prendres, pourquoi avait-elle refuser de vivre à ses côtés plus longtemps.

-Kagome ne m'abandonne pas.. .. . qu'es-ce que je vais devenir sans toi.. .. . à vivre ma vie ainsi . . . .je .... Je vais devenir fou ! Inuyasha berçait, tout en versant toute les larme qu'il pouvait, le corps inerte de sa bien aimée.

''Inuyaha .......? Pourquoi je t'entend encore laisse moi partir oneigai!''

C'est vraiment ce que tu veut ? 

''Qui parle?''

Répond juste à cette question..... es-tu vraiment capable de te passer de lui , de ses sourire et tout ? 

''..... il le faut, ......je suis morte''

..... je t'ai demander, si tu était capable de te passer de lui pas si tu était morte....! 

''Mais....''

L'AIMES-TU .. .. ..L'aimes-tu vraiment 

''OUI....mais''

Alors serais tu capable de te passer de lui toute une vie ? 

.''..Iie....je.. ...je veux le revoir ......... JE VEUX LE REVOIIIIIIIIIIR!''

-HUMM.. . . .Ka.....go .....me !

-Nani qu'es-ce qu'il y a Inuyasha ! Demanda Miroku devant l'hystérie de son ami qui avait cesser automatiquement.

-Un poul ? S'enquit Inuyasha la rapprochant de lui ... . .mais rien ...aucune vibration ce fut sentir alors il resserra son étreinte autour de sa bien aimée et murmura qu'elle que mot puis se releva la tenant dans ses bras.

-Inu.. .. y. ..asha ? Sango le regarda inquiet elle l'avait vue chuchoter quelque chose mais ne savait quoi.

-Il faut lui faire un tombe.. .. .. .. .c'est la moindre des choses.. . ..et j'y. . .. .j'irais avertir sa famille se. .. .se soir après le tomber de la nuit! Il marcha un peu puis s'immobilisa.

-Inuyasha......écoute laisse nous faire ... . .moi et Sango nous allons demander de l'aide aux villageois pour lui faire un enterrement digne de son nom... . ..pendant qu'on organise cela vas donc te changer les idées.. .. .ça te ferais tu bien ! Avoua Miroku en déposant une mains paternelle sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Iie ... . .. .je ne veux pas la laisser seule.. .. je veux être là ! Avoua Inuyasha la voie briser secouer par quelque larmes. Les villageois attrister par la mort de Kagome acceptèrent de lui monter de funérailles digne d'une miko de haut rang, mais tout ne cessait de porter des regards accusateurs vers le hanyo.

-Inuyasha...viens on vas marcher un peu ! Proposa Miroku qui voyait que la tension montait chez le hanyo du aux regard harassant des paysans.

-Hai ! D'une voix sans vie il lui répondit et le suivi à travers la forêt. Puis Inuyasha s'immobilisa à nouveau.

-Nani yo Inuysaha ? Demanda Miroku très inquiet.

-Je suis le dernier des derniers, je ne suis même pas en mesure de lui redonner la vie que je lui est prit .... .. Je voulais tant la protégé de tout mais je n'ai même pas était capable de la protéger de moi....même le Tetsusaïga na rien changer ...... il est inutile .. . il ne sert qu'à tuer .. .. et avec j'ai tuer beaucoup de...... . . ..je .....je suis un meurtrier.

-IIE.... Inuyasha arrête ça jamais elle ne voudrait entendre ça de ta bouche et tu le sais . .. ..tu n'est pas un meurtrier avec Tetsuaïga tu as ..... .. .. .Tensaïga.. .... Inuyasha.. .. . . . L'épée de Sesshomaru pourrait la remettre en vie.... . si on se dépêche ! Les paroles de Miroku captèrent l'attention du hanyo à tel point qu'il partit immédiatement vers l'ouest, sans dire un mot.

Mot de NAHI : Koukou.....alors es-ce que Seshomaru vas être d'Accord ...jvous dit toute suite la réponse est non hihihihihihih vous aller voir commen ca va ce apsser ...plus tard

ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU À :

LYLA-CHAN : Hihihi la jsuis encore plus méchante pcq Kagome est vraiment morte hihihi ( se cache sous son bureau ...yu moi pas i tu sinon il y aura pas de fin jte dit moi )

MOLIMA-CHAN : bien ste fois la elle est pas sur le bord....elle est morte ..et oui vraiment morte...et non elle na pas été capable de rejoindre son corps...hihih jsusi démonaique

KAMIRURE-CHAN : AH bien merci ...enfin on va voir si tu est toujours d'accord à la fin ...lol

SHINOKAGO-CHAN : Koukou comme je voualis aps que tu fasse D.a.c.v pour pouvoir lire t fics bien aji fait vite alors j'espère que sa ta plus


	17. Cruel refus

Mot de nahi : Koukou tout le monde voici votre cadeaux de noel jsuis fine en !!!!?????

Disclamer : Les perso appartienne à Rumiko Takahashi mais la souffrance qu'ils vivent ne vient que de mon esprit tordu.

CHAP 17 Cruel refus

Les paysages se succédaient les un après les autres. Ils passaient, à une vitesse folle, des douces clairières éclairées aux sombres forets macabres. La respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il cherchait encore un moyen d'aller plu vite, car chaque seconde qui s'écoulait rapprochait sa tâche de l'impossible. Désespérément, il cherchait une trace, une bride de cette odeur nauséeuse qu'il essayait habituellement d'éviter. Il s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Il pouvait sentir un parfum qui n'avait pas sa place au milieu des arbres immenses et des habitants qu'ils protégeaient. Malheureusement pour le hanyo, ce n'était pas la senteur harassante et épicée d'un youkai comme son demi-frère, mais c'était plutôt un parfum léger et discret comme celui d'un humain; plus précisément une femme. Insatisfait de sa trouvaille, il repartit en flèche quand soudains il revient sur ses pas, reniflant l'air avec minutie pour trouver la propriétaire de l'arôme mystérieuse.

-( Que ferait une fille ici, surtout aussi loin….d'un village…. À moins que se ne soit cette petite fille qu'il traîne partout….)!!! Inuyasha suivait méticuleusement la trace parfumée de la petite, espérant repéré la présence du Tai-youkai. À travers l'épais branchage des arbres , il finit par entrevoir de l'animation.

-( La voilà…. Mais…..il n'y a aucune trace de Sesshomaru….)! Le semi-démon fronça les sourcils, c'était-il trompé.

-Sesshomaru-sama? La jeune fille se planta devant le jeune homme à la chevelure argenté et le dévisagea un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ano….TU es le frère de Sesshomaru-sama né ….. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici……allez…dit le ?!!! Elle s'adressa d'un ton autoritaire au hanyo, se qui lui déplus **énormément. **Inuyasha n'aimais pas du tout cet air qui imprégnait les muscles de son visage enfantin, il était trop froid, trop proche de celui que Sesshomaru utilisait.

-Je cherche Ses-sho-ma-ru ! Lui répliqua-t-il d'un air refrogner.

-Et pourquoi ! Demanda la fillette toujours aussi détacher de ses sentiments, de tout ce qui pouvait se passer, comme si son cœur était prit dans la même glace qui cernai le cœur de son maître.

-………! Inuyasha la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle semblait si déterminé, puis d'un air dégoûté, il décida de lui avouer la raison de sa venue.

-Je………je suis venue lui demander de l'aide! Grogna-t-il les dents serré le regard plaqué au sol, de peur de voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la petite fille. Pourtant, même si elle avait agit jusque là comme son maître elle n'en fit rien, aucune trace de joie n'apparut, elle garda tout simplement cet air froid et interrogateur.

-Hum….et pourquoi!! Demanda Rin de plus en plus intrigué, car elle s'avait que les deux frères ne s'aimaient pas.

-Parce ……. Pour……Sesshomaru a……….ERPS!!!!! Inuyasha n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer à la jeune humaine que son ''frère'' le ramassa par le coup, de son unique main, et le plaqua à un arbre.

-INU YASHA nani yo teame….nani yo dessu kokowa ? Une once de colère pouvait se faire ressentir dans la voie du grand lord des terres de l'Ouest. Les occasions où on pouvait percé une parcelle de sentiment chez le Tai-youkai était quasi inexistante, car il était fort et fier et ne perdait que rarement le contrôle de sa personne.

-Je……erps…..je suis….emprs…..haa ….humg….! Les griffes acérés de Youkai pénétraient avec aisance da la chair du hanyo qui ne faisait rien pour se débattre. De minuscules gouttes de sang se frayaient un chemin sur la gorge du demi-démon qui n'émettait toujours pas le moindre efforts pour se défaire de son assaillant.

-Il est venue demander de l'aide …Sesshomaru-sama oneiga…..! Avertit la fillette qui se morfondait un peu, elle savait que pour qu'Inuyasha vienne demander de l'aide quelque chose de très grave avait dû se produire.

-…omae ………. Alors …..qu'es-ce que tu veux …….** Hanyo **! Demanda le Taiyoukai en le lâchant le nouvel arrivant à contre cœur.

-Je…..je…je veux que tu utilises Tensaiga ……o…..oneiga-chimassu ! Inuyasha devait se résigner à laisser sa fierté de côté, au moins pour le bien de Kagome….oui pour avoir une chance de la revoir sourire…… encore une fois.

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être aussi aimable ! Ironisa Sesshomaru

-Pour que tu viennes me demander d'utiliser Tensaiga comme ça…. L'humaine qui t'accompagne …. serrait-elle morte ?! Sesshomaru garda son air de glace, impassible et froid, même en attendant la réaction de Rin.

-Ka-go-me-chan est…..Iie….. Dit moi que c'est faux dit moi le ! Rin fonça sur Inuyasha et tirait sur son kimono rouge pour attirer son attention, qu'il cesse de regarder le sol et qu'il lui réponde.

-Hai………! Inuyasha ne releva pas son regard, car le silence qui s'installa brusquement avec la disparition des plaintes de Rin fit serré son cœur avec une horrible douleur lancinante.

-IIE……..! Rin tourna les talons et disparue dans la forêt pour verser de lourdes larmes à l'abri des regard et des moqueries, surtout de la réaction que son maître aurait pu avoir en la voyant aussi faible qu'une humaine…. Ce qu'elle était.

-……Sesshomaru……! Tenta Inuyasha qui fut couper avant de pouvoir continuer sa phrase.

-Je refuse! Sesshomaru partit pour s'en aller quand Inuyasha lui coupa la route, le fusillant du regard.

-Nani Sesshomaru !

-Parce que je n'est pas de service à te rendre ! Répondit Sesshomaru calmement comme si la question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Oneiga Sesshomaru ! Supplia à nouveau Inuyasha donc la rage germait et grandissait dans son âme. Sans aucune réponse le tai-youkai avança suivi de Rin qui était réapparue et qui essuya un grosse larme qui perlait sur le coin d'un de ses yeux.

-Sesshomaru………..**omae **! Inuyasha se laissa emporte par la rage et se précipitât sur Sesshomaru en dégainant le Tensaiga. Sesshomaru se retourna et para le coup avec son épée maléfique.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû hanyo, je me sentais clément aujourd'hui ! Avec son air impartial il recula d'un bon, pour se prendre de l'élan tout en projetant un coup vers sa cible. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et rapide comme si cela ne lui demandai aucun effort. Tant qu'à lui, le demi-démon moins agile et posséder par la colère eu de la difficulté à bloquer l'attaque enfin s'est ce que croyait Sesshomaru, au début. Inuyasha avait sauter en l'air pour éviter une deuxième attaque et atterrit au sol comme un chat maladroit et fondit en flèche vers son frère, mais celui-ci contrôlait mieux la situation puisqu'il n'était pas submergé par ses émotions. Quand Inuyasha porta son coup sur lui, Sesshomaru ne fit qu'un petit bond de côté et lança un troisième coup de katana. Inuyasha n'eut même pas l'idée de se protéger et prena le coup de plein fouet. Il fut propulser à plusieurs mettre plus loin, allonger sur le sol froid, il respirait faiblement, inconscient. Sesshomaru s'approchait de son frère , le regarda et déposa son épée juste au dessus de son cœur pour l'achever. Cependant au lieu de mettre fin à la vie de sa proie, il tourna les talons et remit son épée au foureau.

-Sesshomaru-sama….. pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas tuer…… c'est pourtant ce que vous voulez…..vous débarrasser de lui ! Hurla Jaken qui venait tout juste de retrouver la trace de son idole.

-Parce que j'ai dis que je ne lui rendrait pas de service, alors je ne le tuerait pas quand c'est ce qu'il désire le plus au monde! Sesshomaru fit quelques pas puis sans retourner son regard il s'adressa à Rin.

-Rin…..amène Unt! Dit le seigneur d'un ton frigide.

-H….Hai….Sessho…maru…sa…ma! Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi la petite voie branlante de Rin lui faisait quelque choses de désagréable au fond de lui.

La nuit avait tombé et une pluie martelait le sol de plus en plus fort. Les gouttes qui se déversaient du ciel tombaient sur le visage du hanyo. La froideur et la douleur que ces petites particules d'eau lui faisaient subir finir par le faire revenir à lui. Il se releva péniblement avec l'aider de son Tessaiga qu'il avait remit dans son foureau. Il aurait tant aimé que Sesshomaru le tue, même si cela était de la lâcheté, il aurait voulu rejoindre Kagome. Oui, elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas ce suicider, mais quand elle était morte il lui avait dit que si quelqu'un d'autre le tuerait sa promesse ne serait pas rompu et qu'il pourrait la voir, alors il ferait tout pour trouver quelqu'un plus fort que lui, qui le tuerait. Lentement il s'en retourna au village, il ne pouvait quand même pas manquer l'enterrement de Kagome. De plus il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien tiré de Sesshomaru et ……aussi il fallait qu'il aille dans l'époque de Kagome pour parler à sa famille…leur dire que plus jamais, eux non plus, ne la reverrons sourire, rire, ou même pleuré.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ ( deux chapitre en un et oui sa sa marque la fin supposer du chap)

Les heures défilaient et la nuit était déjà bien avancer, la pluie redoublait de force et malgré les avertissements de son maître, elle refusait de se mettre à l'abri. De ses petites mains tremblotantes, elle creusait un trou dans la boue et les roches. À chaque fois qu'elle en enlevait une pelleter, le trou se remplissait du mélange boueux qui régnait sur toute la surface du sol. À travers la pluie ardente on me pouvait pas voir les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues et on ne pouvait entendre ses faible pleur tant la pluie martelait fort le sol boueux. Bien sur, à moins de posséder un oreille fine on ne pouvait rien savoir de tout cela, du fait que cette petite pleurais toute les larmes de son corps. Son seigneur et maître la regardait de loin, à l'abri du torrent qui se déversait du ciel. Il voyait la petit fille s'acharner avec ferveur à creuser un trou qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait de le vider. Même si au fond de son cœur il ressentait quelque chose qui pouvait s'approcher de l'inquiétude, son visage était sérieux, sans aucune trace de cette choses qui l'asticotait dans les profondeur de son être, aussi froid que le marbre. Cela devait bien faire 2 bonnes heures que la gamine essayai de creuser se trou pour y déposer un simple objet. Un petit foulard qu'une femme lui avait donné, sa seule amie. Cette dame lui avait souvent sauvé la vie et chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, elle lui portait se sourire chaleureux, un comme sa mère lui donnait avant qu'elle meure. Cependant, cette jeune adulte non plus ne pourrait plus lui donner se sourire qui réchauffait son cœur, plus jamais, non elle ne verrait dorénavant plus in sourire comme celui-là, elle le savait. La petite commençait à faiblir, ses pleurs incessants et l'énergie qu'elle dépensait à creuser inutilement, l'épuisait. Autour d'elle, le sol se mit à bouger, comme des vagues, et les arbres semblaient balancer au rythme des flots de terres. Effrayée, la petite fille se releva d'un coup en laissant échapper un faible cri de stupeur.

-Rin dai jo bu ??? Malgré la distance et le brouhaha de la pluie, son maître l'entendit et la vue se lever brusquement en vacillant. Il ressentit un étrange pincement au fait que la fillette ne lui répondait pas. Il s'avança tranquillement vers elle, sous la pluie. Il prenait son temps, le grand Sesshomaru ne pouvait pas prouver qu'il s'inquiétait pour une humaine et puis se n'était pas nécessairement de l'inquiétude, c'était peut-être simplement son instinct de protéger ce qui lui appartenait. Comme tout bon démon qui défendait ses terres et son gibier, il se devait de protéger ses serviteurs……

-Rin ! Répétât-il froidement.

La petite fille se retourna brusquement, ses yeux était noir et vide de conscience, puis d'un coup son regard prit le vide et elle perdit pied. Une décharge parcourut l'échine du tai-youkai, et à une vitesse inimaginable, il se déplaça et rattrapa la gamine avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Son corps était plus chaud qu'à l'habitude, il en était sur, enfin pour le peut de fois qu'il l'avait touché, il se souvenait que sa température était naturellement plus proche de la sienne. Il la ramena sous l'arbre creux où il se trouvait quelques minutes au par avant et ordonna à son serviteur de faire un feu pour sécher et réchauffer le petit être.

-Jaken !

-Hai Sesshomaru-sama!

-Fait un feu! Ordonna le seigneur de l'Ouest.

-HAI !

-Hummmm……enmpffff ! La gamine s'agitait un peu dans son inconscience.

Sesshomaru la regarda inquiet enfin si on pouvait dire cela, le petit corps de la jeune fille était secouer de frisons. Le taiyoukai s'avança vers elle avec son regard froid, sans ciller. Il savait, même s'il n'avait jamais fréquenté d'humain au paravent, que les réactions de la fillette ne signifiait rien de bon. Il dégagea l'amas de fourrure qu'était ''fluffy'' de sa carrure musclée pour en envelopper le corps minuscule et fragile de l'enfant. Il s'adossa sur une paroi intérieure du tronc de l'arbre, tout près de Rin. De son œil impartial il la surveilla une partie de la nuit.

Timidement, le soleil prenait sa place dans le ciel. Les nuages c'était dispersé et lui avait rendue sa place de roi des cieux. Aillant reprit son règne il réchauffait doucement la terre encore humide de la vielle.

Mollement, la petit être se réveilla l'esprit alourdi et la tête embrumer. Cela lui prit quelques instants pour se souvenir doux venait la peine qui pesait dans son cœur. Pendant qu'elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs les brides de la vielle, elle remarqua qu'elle était enrouler dans quelque chose de chaud et d'agréablement doux et toufteux. Elle leva doucement les yeux pour croiser le regard inébranlable de Sesshomaru.

-Dai jo bu dessu ka Rin! Son ton était froid et impassible.

-Ennn…! Elle avait mal…..et elle aurait voulu entendre une voix cajolante qui lui aurait remonté le moral.

-Dai jo bu dessu ka Rin ? Sesshomaru répétat sa question afin d'obtenir une réponse.

-H…..Iie! D'une petite voix étouffer, elle répondit à cette question qui lui semblait stupide; comment pourrait-elle bien aller, alors qu'elle n'aurait plus de contact avec la chaleur humaine de l'amour de la jeune adulte.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda le seigneur de l'Ouest ce donnant toujours un air imperturbable.

-Rin ? Le sentiment qui rongeait le cœur du youkai, sans relâche depuis toute la nuit et depuis le commencement de l'aube, fini par percé une brèche dans la manière d'être du légitime Sesshomaru. Il prit avec délicatesse le menton de la gamine entre son pouce et son index et le releva pour croiser son regard.

Ses traits étaient déformé pas quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et que les ningens appelaient la peine.

-Rin ….. nani yo dessu ka ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi de grosses gouttes silencieuses s'enfuaient de ses yeux ternis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit à se sourire que seul lui avait et ce en tout temps….sauf maintenant. Par contre, même s'il ne comprenait pas se sentiment que vivait l'enfant, il savait que cela avait un lien avec la mort de la compagne du hanyo….mais pourquoi elle, sa protégé avait de la ''peine'' pour…..pour une ennemie.

-Seesshhooomaruuu- Saaamaaaa! Rin rompa son silence funèbre en un brouhaha larmoyant, sa petite voix d'ordinaire portait un éclat cristallin et joyeux, mais cette fois elle semblait terne et était parasiter par des sanglots. La petite fille s'était littéralement jeté sur son protecteur. Cherchant un peu de réconfort, voulant obtenir ce que n'importe qu'elle enfant de son âge aurait eux, dans une famille humaine. Cependant Sesshomaru ne bougea pas, gardant son visage ferme et froid, laissant son kimono s'imbibé des larmes salées de la fillette.

-Nani……nani yo….Sesshomaru-sama….nani….Nani yo Kagome-chan…est….est morte…..Nani yo……vous….n'avez pas voulu…..la ramener….! Hoqueta Rin s'agrippant désespérément sur le kimono de son seigneur.

-Rin….lâche moi ! La voix de Sesshomaru n'avait pas la même sonorité qu'à l'habitude, mais Rin avait trop mal pour remarquer ce changement. Elle le lâchât et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, elle fixa le sol essayant avec peine de stopper ses hoquettements et ses reniflements. Elle savait qu'elle avait failli, qu'elle n'avait pas été à la auteur du grand maître de l'Ouest.

Sesshomaru regarda la gamine de haut avec un regard étrange. Un pincement lui avait serré le cœur en attendant le discours de sa protéger, qui ressemblait plus a un sermon.

-Rin, reste avec Jaken….je reviens ! Grogna Sesshomaru avant de ''s'évaporer''

--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mot de Nahi : mais qu'est-ce que Sesshi n'amour va faire ….????? Aller savoir non non non n'aller par imaginer qu'il va voir Inu non non non c pas ca nananananananannanana!!!! Jsuis diabolique.. c'était votre cadeaux de Noel pour vous mes ''Fans''

Arigato-Gozaimassu à :

Tenshi-chan : salut petit Ange en fait non jsuis pas genitlle avec eux pour l'instant….. à vrai dire je leur faire suivre le douleureux chemin de la vie qui est tento parcemé de joie tanto de peine mais puisque la peine fait mal on si attade plus et on en souffre plus au lieu de se remémoré les bons moments….

Molima-chan : Bon bien voilà il ne te reste qu'a faire la moral A Sesshi qui a fait du mal a Rin de surcrtoi ….bref les perso continue dévoluer comme il veule dans ma petite tête…..javoue que je jsuis diabolique mais c tout simplement que je trouve sa plus intéressant comme ca.

Sarifa-chan : voilà pour toi un new chap j'espère que ta aimer

Kamirure-chan : Bien non Sesshi la pas préter mais bon l'histoire n'est toujours pas fini .

Shinokago-chan : ne t'inquiette pa même si cette fic avance a pas de tortue, elle avance…..mais c que je veux qu'elle reste bonne alors je doit prendre du recul a chaque fois que j'écrit un brouillon c pour ca que c long touka j'espère que lui aussi taura plus

Endoh-Miharu-chan : J'ai bobo…snif snfi snif…enfin désoler sa prit plus que deux semaine …touka j'Espère que ta aimer cette lecture.

Ewilan- chan : Tu es mieux d'Avoir peur pour Kagome….parce que moi sa vie toute rose j'ai décider de la chambouler…et aussi jaime ce qui sort de lorrdinaire je suis un peu une marginal jaime pas tout ce que se resemble c pourquoi Kagome devait mourir

Wish-I-could-read-mi-chan : Dit a ta maman que je suis désoler da l'avoir mit inquiette…bref je suis fier qu'une de mes fic a pu ébranller quelqu'un comme ca, ca veux dire que j'ai réussi t mon objectif qui est de metre des sentiment dans ce que j'écrit

-----So cette histoire a été fini a 3heure du maton avant que je parte pour montréal pour noel alors les fautes i doit en avoir un max Moi aussi jvous aimes ..non non non arraher vous pas les cheveux de la tte acause uqi a une faute au 2 mots….


	18. Paroles de folie

Mot de Nahi : **Vous savez…..écrire se fic est ce qu'il y a de plus rochant….et puisque sa me prens beaucoup de temps je perd beaucoup de lecteur -- mais sil vous plait même si vous détester ma lenteur ne m'envoyer pas des e-mail remplie d'obscénité pour mes petits yeux…parce que dans ce temps la sa me tente encore moins d'écrire…. Merci de respecter cela ou plutôt merci de votre compréhension. **

Disclamer : Inuyasha appartien a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chap 18 Parole de Folie**

Les rayons de l'astre solaire semblaient faibles et dépourvus de chaleur, comme si l'orage de la veille les avaient dépouillé de toutes leur force. La frêle lumière de l'aube prêchait sur la forêt encore endormie. La fraîcheur qui engourdissait ce lieu sylvestre refusait de disparaître malgré les efforts du soleil pour imposer sa chaleur. L'air lourd et humide du sous bois, remplissait ses poumons à chaque goulée d'air qu'il respirait. Cependant, lui, il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Peut-être que si elle avait été près de lui, il aurait remarqué l'humidité et le petit vent frisquet qui y régnait et qui aurait pu la rendre malade, mais là….il s'en foutait.

La température était de loin le cadet de ses soucis; Et même s'il avait fait chaud et beau……il n'aurait rien vue……..car ses yeux ne voyait plus rien de gai…plus rien de beau…..juste de la souffrance….des calomnies…….des horreurs.

À chaque pas, un élancement déchirait sa poitrine et se sans une goutte de sang. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa destination, la tourmente et la souffrance qu'y l'habitaient augmentaient. C'était **SA** faute……et maintenant il devait l'assumer et aussi il devait avouer….**ses actes**…**son erreur**…..! Oui!…Il devrait allez les voir…leurs expliquer……que lui, malgré tout se qu'il ressentait, malgré toute sa force….elle était morte….que même s'il l'aimait de tout son cœur…..elle était morte…et….que c'est de ses mains, à lui, qu'elle avait périt…..qu'elle avait cessé ….de ….vivre.

Une bourrasque de vent fit virevolter ses long cheveux argent, il lui donnaient un aspect si majestueux, si pur, un peu comme un ange….mais cela n'était que tromperie….car un ange ne tuait pas l'être qu'il chérissait à moins d'être déchu..! Il s'assit sur le rebord, en bois, du puit, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

( _Mais qu'es-ce que je vais leur dire…… Ohayo madame…je viens vous dire que j'ai tuer votre fille…….que je suis un assassin…!)_ Le hanyo poussa un long soupir de désespoir. C'était sur que la famille de Kagome allait le détester, l'injurier…au moins si il serait mort lui aussi ….si elle ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas se suicider ………

_SEEEEESHOOOOOOOUUMAAARUUUUUUUUU OMAEEEEEEE!_ Avec rage Inuyasha vociféra le nom de son aîné. Pourquoi avait-il refusé….lui et son égocentrisme de toujours vouloir bien paraître…….il aurait pu au moins le tuer, mettre fin à sa souffrance.

_Tu aurais du me tuer Sesshomaru….sa t'aurais fait un acte de bonté dans ta vie…en plus il aurait été déguiser en tuerie…..pourquoi tu ne ma pas tuer….pourquoi ...c'est bien pourtant ce que tu veux depuis toujours…….Ennnnpffff!_ Les yeux doré du hanyo scrutait le fond du puis comme si ils s'attendaient à la revoir surgir; mais cela aussi n'était que tromperie…elle était morte et un être mort ne peux pas surgir devant vous ….non il ne le peu pas…….. on ne peux plus le voir, plus l'entendre….on ne plus sentir sa chaleur sa joie….on peux juste tenter de l'oublier.

_NANIIIIIIIII SESSSHOMARU_! Des larmes de rage glissaient le long du visage maussade du demi-demon. Son cœur ne cessait de se serrer dans sa poitrine comme s'il refusait qu'il puisse oublier se qu'il avait fait…qu'à tout instant il se souvienne qu'il n'avait pue la protéger de lui même. Du revers de la main il essuya ses larmes et se laissa tomber dans le puis.

_I …..i……….i…..i…..inu_

_EN ?_ Pendant une fraction de seconde Inuyasha avait cru entendre une voix familière l'interpellé, mais cela était impossible, il avait traversé le puit il était maintenant dans le monde du futur, dans le monde de Kagome, où personne ne connaissait son existence où presque. Lentement il sortit du puit et ouvrit les grandes portes de bois de la petite battisse qui abritait le puit. Son cœur se serra devant le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux, avec une douleur horrible c'est souvenir les plus affreux qui était autre fois c'est plus joyeux, prenaient un malin plaisir à déchirer son cœur, à attisé la folie de son esprits.

_Inu- onii-chan_ ? Sota qui profitait du beau temps pour jouer au ballon dans l'immense cour du sanctuaire s'était immobilisé fixant le hanyo d'un regard perplexe.

_…..! _Les yeux grands ouvert, l'esprit voilé par la douleur, il regarda l'enfant sans rien lui répondre, ne comprenant plus trop bien ce qui se passait, il ne savait qu'une chose, c'était que cette odeur lui appartenait à elle.

_Inu-onii-chan….qu'es-ce que tu fais ici….. Kagome onee-chan n'est pas là_ ! Affirma le petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas la venue d'Inuyasha et que donc le silence pesant l'inquiétait.

_….T'as mère est là_! Réussi à articuler le hanyo tout en essayant ardemment de ne pas tenir conte de la réaction du gamin et aussi d'oublier l'odeur si familière qui lui la rappelait trop fidèlement.

_HAI…….demo…nany yo ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kagome_ ! Sota emboîta le pas à la suite du hanyo, il ne connaissait pas la raison exacte de la venu d'Inuyasha mais il savait que ce n'était pas de bon augure.

Le demi-démon se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers la maison et y entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de rencontrer la mère de Kagome.

_Ohayo …..Mmmm…..Kagome n'est pas avec toi_ ! Comme de fait, la mère de Kagome était là, se promenant dans la pièce en effectuant quelques taches ménagères.

_I…..Iie! Je ……je…je suis venue…..!_ Inuyasha scrutait le sol in capable de relever la tête, trop honteux du message qu'il devait transmettre.

_Est-ce que ça va Inuyasha, tu n'as pas l'air bien tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir et on parlerait tranquillement, tu es d'accord ne? _S'enquit madame Higurashi en cherchant le regard du jeune homme à la chevelure argentée.

( _Idiot…regarde la, allez regarde la….elle mérite au moins que tu la regarde) Je…….!_ Le demi-demon releva la tête et croisa le regard de la mère de Kagome, elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, mais son regard semblait si inquiet, inquiet pour lui et pour rien d'autre….c'était sur qu'elle ne soupçonnait rien pour sa fille…elle devait être sur qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle devait penser que sous la protection du hanyo jamais il ne pourrait arriver quelque chose à sa fille et que jamais il n'aurait pu levez la main sur elle, lui qui portait tant d'affection à son égard.

_Hai Inuyasha…..!_ Madame Higurashi s'inquiétait de l'attitude du jeune homme, il s'emblait si troubler si confus, si désemparer elle s'approcha tranquillement de lui avec un petit sourire.

_Je ..suis venue……!_ Les mots se serrais dans la gorge du Hanyo chaque paroles qu'il prononçait lui plantaient un peu plus creux le sentiment de désespoir qui empreignait son cœur.

_Tu es venue faire quoi Inuyasha_! La mère n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du semi-démon et en tant que bonne mère de famille elle déposa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche du hanyo. Au même moment Inuyasha recula brusquement, non il ne méritait pas de sympathie surtout pas la sienne, il avait tuer sa fille, son enfant, la chose que les mères chérissent le plus, non il ne méritait aucune pitié uniquement et seulement de la haine, la haine de tous ceux qui l'avaient connue elle.

_Je…..!_ C'en était trop, il n'était plus capable de supporter cette pression qui voulait faire éclater son cœur, il n'était plus capable de supporter le regard de Sota et de sa mère. De plus son odeur était si forte ici, oui l'odeur de Kagome était présente entre ces murs. Il allait devenir fou, il devait partit vite, se cacher, se cacher de toute cette souffrance, de tout ses souvenirs. Sans prévenir, Le inuhanyo ce retourna et détala en un coup de vent, il courait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, il ne pensait plus a rien, plus a rien sauf retourner dans son monde. Il détala vers le puit et y disparue avant même que Sota ou sa mère aillent pue comprendre la raison de son comportement si étrange.

Rendu au Sengoku Jidai, Inuaysha ne sortit même pas du puit. Accoté contre la paroi humide du puit, la tête placer entre ses genoux fléchis, il délirait. Il ne restait plus rien de structuré dans ses pensées, seulement une douce folie qui peut à peut meurtrissait son âme pour mieux l'enchaîner dans les bas fond du désespoir.

_Je suis partit sans rien dire…..son odeur…..Non je l'est tuer……mais c'était elle …oui…..c'était ces yeux…son odeur….non elle est morte….je l'est tuer…..non ce n'était pas moi….Assassin…je suis un assassin …Kagome….qu'est-ce que….je suis…un….SA MÈRE……..oui….elle doit s'inquiéter …….ohhh…Kagome pourquoi…..pourquoi…….!_ Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête et plus rien n'était congrus, il s'endormie plonger dans ses sombres idées sans qu'aucun brin de lucidité ne face surface, il avait perdue la raison.

Les étoiles étaient nombreuses dans le ciel quand il ouvrit les yeux. Pour une raison inexplicable la vague de folie qui grondait dans son âme avant qu'il s'endorme c'était apaisée. Certes, une douleur pesait encore sur son cœur, mais il se sentait mieux, assez bien pour sortir du puit et c'est ce qu'il fut. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'encre à la recherche de l'astre nocturne, car sa simple vue avait le dont d'apaiser la démence qui grouillait dans son esprit. Il chercha un cours instant puis réalisa qu'il ne la trouvait pas, la lune était absente. Pour vérifier ses spéculations, il tira une mèche de cheveux et l'observa pour en déterminer la couleur. Noir, comme le charbon, ses cheveux étaient noir, il était bien devenue un être humain à part entière. À quelque part, cela devait être la raison de son soulagement minime. Son coté humain avait voulu la protéger du démon qui était en lui, c'est son coté youkai qui l'avait tué, alors en devenant un ningen même pour une seul nuit, il perdait son statu de meurtrier. Il devenait une simple victime, une victime de la douleur du à la mort d'un être cher. Lentement et silencieusement de grosses larmes libératrices coulèrent le long de ses joues. Maintenant, il pouvait se souvenir, il avait enfin le droit de se souvenir en toute quiétude, des bons moments passés en sa compagnie. De grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Silencieuse et délivrantes, elles lui permettaient enfin d'admettre sa peine, c'elle d'une simple victime. Malgré la peine qui pesait dans son cœur, un petit sourire, caché par l'obscurité de la nuit, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait, ses souvenirs n'étaient plus une torture mentale, mais doux, d'une douceur amer et tristement apaisante.

_Inuyasha !_ Le hanyo ne se retourna pas pour voir qui l'appelait. Cette voix était la même qu'il avait entendue quand il avait sauter dans le puit, il n'avait pas rêver…….. mais c'était impossible.

_I n u y s h a !_ Le semi-démon se retourna et se qu'il vit lui fit un choc, il ne pouvait le croire, c'était impossible, non ça ne se pouvait pas. Devant lui, malgré la couleur encre de la nuit, il pouvait distinguer sa silhouette….assit sur le puit….oui c'était bien vrai…il ne rêvait pas…mais comment cela ce pouvait-il?

**

* * *

**

**Mot de nahi : **Mais qui est-ce……..il n'y a que moi qu'il le sait ..HAHAHAHAHAHAH….mais bon pareille je crois que c'est un peut trop évident….êtes vous d'Accord…..je ne peut pas toujours être méchante avec les perso -- Touka dite moi qui est-ce et si quelqu'un le trouve…et bien à la fin aout je poste 2 chapitre de un dure histoire et deux de IFC

**ARIGATO À :**

**Sarifa-chan** J'espere que tu a aimer celui la aussi Arigato-gaozaimassu pour ton rewiev….je necrit plus très souvent et rare sont ceux qui me laisse encore des reveiw

**Lyla-chan** Ohayo ma topine jespère que tu va bien et jespère que tu lit encore ma fic -- touka voila comme promit un new cahp

**Inuka : **Bonjour je suis contente que tu a lu mon histoire parceque moi quand il en trop long décrit sa me décourage et je ne lit pas -- touka je suis heureuse que tu ma lit merci infiniment et jespre que se chap ta plu!


	19. Contre partit

**Mot de Nahi : Voilà un nouveau chapitre…….alors avez-vous deviner qui c'était ?**

**Ah oui jai ramplacer le ne par né pour la bonne prononciation…en passant né placer en fin de phrase signifie l'interrogation**

**Ah désoler d'avoir été si longue….mais mon ordi a été reformater alors j'ai du réécrire le chapitre au complet heureusement pour une dure histoire j'avais le brouillon dans un cahier Canada…..ce qui n'est pas le cas de IFC…alors cette fic la oublier la pour le mois de septembre t le début octobre…je vais tenter de la poster a la fin octobre.**

**Disclamer :** Inuyasha et compagnie ne m'appartienne pas, il sont la propriété seul de Rumiko Takahashi la grande.

CHAP 19 CONTRE PARTIT

La nuit était déjà avancer et l'absence de la lune la rendait encore plus noir, plus surnaturel, plus inquiétante. Cependant, dans les voiles d'ébène les étoiles se battaient. Elles s'acharnaient contre l'obscurité, brillant plus que possible, essayaient avec peine d'illuminer le chemin des êtres nocturnes pour leurs apporté le réconfort que la lune leur apportait en général dans toute cette obscurité étouffante.

Là, devant lui, assit sur le puit, il pouvait distinguer une silhouette, rêvait-il…… non il en était sur, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien la réalité.

_Na…….nani yo desu ka ?_ S'enquit le hanyo en avançant vers LUI.

_Je suis venu te voir Inuyasha mais pas pour longtemps !_ Inuyasha ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui….pourquoi il était là.

_Je suis venue te proposer un marché !_ L'homme qui était assit sur le puis c'était levé et s'avançait vers lui.

_Ah oui et quoi………… tu sais que je ne te fais pas trop confiance !_ Grogna Inuyasha sans reculer.

_Et bien tu n'as pas le choix _I nu y a sha_ si tu veux la revoir !_ Le dédain perçait dans la voix de l'interlocuteur du hanyo.

_Vraiment ………né ?_ Une étincelle d'espoir traversa l'esprit du hanyo, même s'il se méfiait que cet être de nature cruel lui vienne en aide.

_On fera un contre partit, si elle reviens à la vie tu me devra se que je veux en retour et quand je le voudrais ! _

_Et qu'est-ce que sa sera né ?_ S'enquit Inuyasha, soupçonnant quelques sombres dessins.

_Je ne le sais pas encore…..on verra !_ L'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du semi-démon, mais celui –ci n'avait pas peur, car même si cela était un piège et qu'il en mourrait au moins il irait la rejoindre.

_D'accord …Sesshomaru …..j'accepte !_ Solennellement, Inuyasha tendit sa main droite vers son demi-frère, mais celui-ci n'y prêta aucune attention et le contourna.

_Allez, arrête de traîner Hanyo, il faut se dépêcher ….. j'ais passé par le village et il sont entrient de monté le bûchée funéraire !_ Lança froidement le tai youkai.

_Hai !_ Grogna Inuyasha les dents serré, il ne devait pas faire le fier et laisser son ego de coté Pour sauver Kagome. Ce n'était pas le temps de se battre avec Sesshomaru même s'il l'insultait.

Inuyasha suivait la pâle silhouette du Tai youkai à travers la forêt. Une change pour lui Sesshomaru ne courait pas, car si cela aurait été le cas il n'aurait pas été capable de la suivre, sa constitution humaine temporaire ne lui en aurait pas permis. Après un certain temps, ils débouchèrent sur le village, tout les villageois étaient réunis autour d'un amas de bois. Une lumière orangé flottait sur la foule, du au gens qui tenaient les torches qui serviraient à enflammer le bûcher funéraire.

-_Sess….Inuyasha…qu'est-ce-que_ ! Articula le houshi qui en se retournant tomba face à face avec le grand Lord des terres de l'Ouest.

Un à un les villageois se retournaient craintifs et perplexes.

_Inuyasha demo…. Nany yo…..Sesshomaru koko dessu ka né ?_ S'enquit Sango car elle savait que les deux frères ne s'entendaient pas et que Sesshomaru n'avait pas de bon dessein envers les humains. De plus l'état dans le quel Inuyaha les avaient quitté n'aidait pas pour calmer ses inquiétudes, bien au contraire.

_Il est….._ ! Inuyasha n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer à la foule qui l'observait car Sesshomaru le coupa.

_Pas le temps Inuyasha, amène la et vite quoiqu'il est peut-être déjà trop tard !_ Dit-il avant de se détourner de son air toujours froid et ferme vers la forêt. Sesshomaru fit quelque pas pour s'éloigner loin de la foule, il n'aimait pas être si proche de tant d'humains.

_Hai !_ Inuyasha s'éclipsa devant le regard ébahie de ses amis pour s'engouffre dans la maisonnette de Kaede. Quelque seconde plus tard, il en ressortit avec le corps froid de Kagome dans les bras. Il la porta jusqu'où Sesshomaru s'était retiré en lisière de la forêt, personne ou presque n'avait eu le courage de rejoindre cet endroit. Les seuls courageux qui virent Inuyasha déposer doucement la jeune fille au sol furent Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga, Kirara et Kaede et deux villageois qui tenaient des torche enflammées.

_Éloigne toi d'elle Inuyasha_ ! Clama d'un ton neutre et autoritaire le Taiyoukai.

_Reviens moi !_ Murmura le semi-démon à l'oreille de sa douce avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Sesshomaru retira le Tensaigai de son fourreau tout en se demandant si comme il l'avait pensé, que puisse qu'elle était une miko, qu'elle aurait la possibilité de rester si elle le désirait..….enfin son âme, et qu'ainsi il pourrait la ramené à la vie même après un grand laps de temps.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dit….veux-tu vraiment le revoir, on ne dirait pas_ ?

_Oui je veux le revoir…. Je veux revoir I-N-U-Y-A-SHAAA !_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sesshomaru lança un coup de sabre, le silence se fit et tous attendirent une réaction qui n'arriva pas.

_Ano…..POURQUOI CA NA PAS MARCHER_ ! Hurla Inuyasha se jetant au coté de Kagome_. Réveille toi…allez Kagome RÉVEILLE TOI._

-_Cesse de te ridiculiser Hanyo_ ! Grogna Sesshomaru écœuré devant la réaction de son demi-frère. Les ningens et tout se qui s'apparentait de proches étaient des êtres tellement faible. Sesshomaru regarda à tour de rôle les humains qui se tenaient devant lui et il pouvait voir dans les yeux de chacun un sentiment de désespoir. Seulement il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, les deux youkai qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui….eux aussi avaient se regard étrange, serait-ce le faits d'être si souvent en présence des humains qui les auraient rendue si faible, deviendrait-il un jour ainsi à force de garder Rin auprès de lui ?

_Mais pourquoi sa n'a pas marché Sesshomaru ne _? Demanda Inuyasha sur le point de devenir fou.

_Son âme doit être trop loin….._ ! Avoua Miroku d'un voix morne qui comprenait un peu le principe que le tensaigai rattachait l'âme au corps. Il n'en revenait pas, Kagome était partit, cette jeune fille qu'il avait accompagné à travers tant d'épreuve avait trépasser. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais elle et son sourire, elle et sa grandeur d'esprit qui l'éclairait si souvent sur les sentiments de Sango.

_Kouga tu moi !_ Inuyasha s'était redressé de tout son long et fixait sérieusement le youkai loup.

_Mais t'es fou…..T'es encore plus idiot sous ta forme humaine ou quoi…je sais que t'es pas capable de te passer d'elle ….moi aussi j'ai de la peine…MAIS KAGOME ME LE PARDONNERA JAMAIS SI JTE TUE ?_ S'écria Kouga en reculant d'un pas affolée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Inuyasha lui demandait une telle chose. Kagome ne voulait pas qu'Inuyasha s'enlève la vie alors est-ce que lui en aurait le droit, d'enlever la vie du hanyo?

_Non je veux juste….._ !Commença Inuyasha qui fut coupé par Kaede cette fois.

_Inuaysha, si tu part à la recherche de son âme tu n'en reviendra peut-être pas_ ! Avoua Kaede aussi sérieuse que la grandeur de sa sagesse. Elle avait compris l'intention du jeune homme à la crinière noire, c'était si facile à comprendre, il voulait aller la chercher pour la rammener.

_Je sais mais sans elle ma vie n'a pas de sens si je ne reviens pas je la chercherais e la trouverais…..alors Kouga ….oneiga-shimassu _! Supplia une autre fois Inuyasha

_D'accord mais t'es mieux de revenir avec elle…face de chien_ ! Grogna amicalement Kouga.

_Kouga-kun…..prend ça_ ! Les yeux rougis par l'envie de pleurer, Sango tendit une dague au youkai loup

_Inuyashaaa…..je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi_ !Shippo sauta dans les bras d'Inuyasha qui lui fit un câlin et le déposa au sol tout en le rassurant qu'il reviendrait avec Kagome

_Alros….on y va Kouga….ne vous inquiété pas, je reviendrais avec Kagome ….promis…….. !_

_Ja ne….et ramène la, ne la garde pas que pour toi_ ! Kouga déposa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche d'Inuyasha et de sa main gauche, avec un sourire triste, il enfonça le poignard dans le ventre du hanyo.

_Hun….. !_ Le hanyo recula de quelques pas tenant le poignard enfoncer dans son abdomen, il s'accroupi sur ses genoux et regardait le sol tangué. En se moment, il n'était qu'un humain dont la chaleur de la vie le quittait en même temps que son sang coulait sur le sol. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il chercha la lune mais ne la trouva pas, elle était absente, il était un humain , un simple humain qui se faisait étrangler par la peur de la mort.

_Inuyasha….baka pense à elle_ ! Grogna le Taiyoukai en remarquant le même délire de la mort gravé dans les yeux du hanyo que dans celui de ses victimes, mais il était trop saoul d'idées noir pour l'entendre. Le noir qui se faisait plus présent, le froid qui mordait son cœur, les flots malfaisant qui tanguaient partout où son regard se posait et cette odeur nauséabonde de sang et de terre. Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien, son corps avait heurté le sol sans la moindre douleur, sans la moindre conscience. Sesshomaru dégaina son sabre et fixa le corps inerte de son demi-frère, les voleurs d'âme s'affairaient déjà autour de lui. Non pas des shimintenso comme ceux de Kikyo, non plutôt de vil bestioles qui délogeaient les âmes de leurs corps pour tenter de les dévorer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe …où suis-je ?…Il fait noir mais je me sens bien !_

_-Inuyasha ?_

_Hum…nani yo… nani yo dessu ka kokowa…ne…ma…mama_ ? S'enquit un petit garçon de 4ans.

_Mon bébé, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander se que tu dais dans le monde des morts_ ! Répondit une femme à la chevelure ébène.

_Je suis…je suis…..je ne sais plus… je crois que j'étais venue pour te voir … je crois ! _Avoua l'enfant, il se souvenait pas, il ne comprenait pas…le royaume des morts….il n'était pas entrient de rêver.

…_.C'est normale pour l'instant, rare sont les personnes qui ont les idées clair en arrivant ici._

_Ta mère as raison Inuyasha …._

_Pa..papa ?_ Il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait.

_Inuyasha….essais de te souvenir tu n'est pas mort pour rien…tu es grand … tu n'es plus un enfant !_ À ses mots, le visage des ses parent disparurent et il avait grandit … rêvait-il ?….C'Est vrai, il n'était plus un enfant, il était venue ici pour autre choses… que voir ses parents….pour une chose qu'il savait ou voulait récupérable ….Cependant, il ne trouvait pas quoi …était-ce un mauvais rêve…et plus il cherchait plus il avait mal au ventre. Il posa sa main sur son ventre pour exercer une pression pour calmer la douleur alors à ce geste il se souvient du poignard et d'une voix…il ne rêvait donc pas…. Ici… c'était bien le royaume des morts

Il entendait un mot raisonner dans sa tête mais il était incapable de le prononcer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sesshomaru leva le sabre au dessus de sa tête prêt pour agir au dernier moment, juste avant le point du non retour et celui-ci approchait à grand pas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Je suis mort….. oui… Je dois chercher quelqu'un .. mais qui …son nom c'est… c'est….AHHHHHHHHHHHH !_ Inuyasha s'effondra au sol se tenant la tête à deux mains, de vilaines vagues de douleurs dansaient contre ses tempes, refusant qu'il se souvienne. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues il se recroquevilla en petite boule et se berça sur lui même.

_Pourquoi n'est tu pas là… pourtant je suis venu te chercher Kag pourquoi…….KAG_ ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond, oui Kag, oui c'était bien cela son nom, du moins à ce qu'il pensait.

Kag…..KAG….OH ohhhhhhhhHHHHHH…KAGOOO…KAGOOOOOOOO…me…………KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Il était sur que le nom qu'il hurlait était le bon, il ne pouvait y associer un visage ou un souvenir mais il était sur que c'était le bon .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tu entends…._

_Hum ?_

_Il t'appelle….._

_Oui je l'entends …..il m'appelle il est là…………_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, cours, va le rejoindre_ ! Une vielle dame souriait, elle ne l'avais pas connue…. Mais même sans l'avoir vue elle l'avait reconnu identique à sa mère quand elle avait son âge.

_Il n'était pas question que ma petit fille vienne à mes côtés avant-toi…..non jamais je ne te laisserais souffrir de la perte de ta fille tu as déjà souffert de la mienne ma petite !_ La vielle dame disparu comme les parent d'Inuyasha s'étaient évanoui dans l'air.

_INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

_Ka…gome_

_KAGOME ATTRAPE MA MAIN _! Le hanyo tendait une mains vers la jeune fille qui avait apparu devant lui, oui c'était elle, il en était sur.

-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Il est temps, j'espère qu'il la trouver car le temps est terminer_ ! Proclama Sesshomaru en abattant son sabre sur les deux corps dépourvus de vie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Elle y était presque, elle pouvait voir son sourire. Il ne l'avait pas abandonner , il était venue la secourir, elle effleura ses doigts et referma sa mains sur du vide, Inuyasha avait disparue….sans elle

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Inuyasha O genki dess ka_ ? S'enquit Miroku en se penchant à côté de son ami, tenant le poignarder dans sa main. Il l'avait retiré du corps du hanyo selon les ordres de Sesshomaru.

_Hai……._ ! Inuyasha se releva sur ses coudes pour regarder Kagome, donc Sango était agenouiller à ses côté vérifiant son pouls.

_Alors_ ! Demanda Miroku la gorge serrée.

_Elle…elle n'est pas revenue_ ! Sanglota la taijya, avant de s'écraser au sol pour partir un vacarme de sanglots. Suivent rapidement de Shippo qui s'accrocha au coup de Kirara pour pleurer la disparition de sa maman adoptive.

_Impossible.. je….je l'est trouver et elle ma toucher les doigts …elle…elle ne peut pas….. !_ Les yeux emplie d'une panique désespérer le semi-youkai décocha un regard à son demi-frère.

_Il aurait fallu que tu la tienne pour la ramener !_

_RENVOIE-MOI_ ! Hurla Inuyasha tentant avec peine de se relever.

_Iie!_ Coupa le youkai renfournant son sabre dans son fourreau.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x

_I……nu……y…a…..sha…………. IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ Une rage folle déferla en cavale dans le corps de Kagome, il était hors de question qu'elle reste ici sans lui. Il était venue la chercher et maintenant on lui refusait de partir avec lui, non cela ne se passerait pas comme ça.

_Je veux le revoir…..Midori-sama…Kami-sama…….. JE VEUX REVOIR INUYASHA TOUT DE SUITE !_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Kaede-sama_ ! Supplia un villageois arrêtant partiellement la scène de drame qui se déroulait.

Hum ! La vielle dame détourna son regards vers le villageois qui tremblait et qui avait peine à tenir la torche enflammer qu'il avait dans sa mains droite. Son regard était maussade et ce que le villageois voulait lui dire ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Les shiko no kakera brillent ! Dit le villageois en pointant la bouteille qui pendait au coup de l'adolescente morte.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_KAMI-SAMA JE VEUX LE REVOIR I-MI-DI-A-TE-MENT !_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hum ?_ Sesshomaru se retourna d'un coup. Il était à la lisère entre la lumière des torches et les profondeurs de la nuit sans lune, se que le villageois avait dit avait capter son attention. Il fixa la jeune défunte et pouvais voir nettement la lueur rose briller sur son coups…..Son âme était entrient de faire le trajets seul vers son corps. Impossible aucune personne n'avait fait un tel exploit alors pourquoi elle une simple humaine qui ne contrôlait même pas ses pouvoir de miko pourrait réussir. Non les shikon no kakera devait réagir à d'autre choses ….oui c'était obliger mais quoi !

* * *

Mot de Nahi : Voilà le chap 19 est fini…..bon bon bon pour vous dire que Kagome n'Est pas revenue à la vie touka désoelr pour la lenteur avant l'up loade ….le prochain chapitre devrai sortir avant la fin Octobre.

ARIGATO-GAOZAIMASSSU ;a ceux qui me lisent encore malgré mon temps d'up load et ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU A :

**Sarifa-Chan :** Merci pour le reveiw

**Yune-Chan :** MERci …sa fait du bien d'avoir des encouragements

**LYLA-CHAN :** Ohayo …moi aussi je commence le cégep -- mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire …touka j'espère que tu as aimer le chapitre..

**Shinokago-Chan :**…. Tout d'Abbord emrci..ensuiste TROMPER C'est pas kagome et ….apres OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII UP LOAD SVP SVP SVP SVP SVPSVPSPVSPVSPVPSVPSVPSPVSPVSPVPSVPSPVS ……hum hum ..bon un peu de sérieux….. Touka merci beuacoup du reveiw et bravo pour ton bac

**Molima-CHAN** : Désoelr et non c'Est pas Kagome….et bon le prochain chapitre devrais être le dernier et tu c'est tu quoi….J'MENNNUIE DE RIKI….c vrai je le jure je mennuie vraiment de Riki mais bon ca c une autre histoire Alors j'espère que le chap ta plus byebye


End file.
